The Girl Who Had It All
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: After suffering a breakdown, Luna Loud returns home to take a break from her rock career. As she tries to reconnect with her family, she and her brother Lincoln find a different kind of connection...
1. Chapter 1

**After Real Loud Music (amazing episode btw) I got the idea about a story where Luna actually takes the path to becoming famous. I wrote a little draft of what it would look like... and it was shit. So then I put a few tweaks and lo and behold a much better story popped out. So yeah, it evolved into a Lunacoln story, because I'm predictable...**

 **Enough talk out of me, though. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cool and crisp night in Royal Woods, Michigan. The night was exceptionally dark, as earlier that week a few mischievous youths shattered one of the above streetlights with a rock, and the only source of light was a yellowish moon, hanging in the sky. That was bad news for a certain hunched over figure standing in front of the door of the Loud House.

"Dang it, I hate these early winter nights. It's only 8, and I can barely see."

The voice was feminine, with a bit of a rasp. She dug into her pockets and clasped a small key that chilled her fingers to touch. With what little light the moon provided, the young woman jammed the key into where the keyhole was supposed to be, missing a few times.

 _I hope the Popstar didn't change the locks._

She sighed when she finally sheathed the key into its lock, but before she turned it to open the door, she took a quick glance inside the home. A little frost obscured the glass, but the young woman could see a few figures inside. A short teen with a ponytail was wrestling a boy with odd white hair on the couch, with an even smaller figure clawing at the both of them.

" _Give me the remote, Lynn! I want to watch Ace Savvy against the Abominable Snowjack!"_

" _No, give me the remote device. There's a documentary I have been metaphorically dying to see…"_

A smile graced the teen's lips as she listened in to the sound of familial squabbling. Despite the aggression in each kid's tone, there was a certain warmth to the idea of family members gathered in the den, simply sharing space. She missed that feeling; she had missed it for over a year now, but it was finally time to make her return.

And with the twist of a key and the opening of a door, she stepped in.

The two brunettes and their brother stopped their arguing to cast angry glances in the direction of whoever disturbed their important arguing. The young woman watched as Lynn's jaw dropped to the ground, and Lincoln's eyes widened.

"H-Hey dudes," Luna Loud stammered, giving a small wave. "I'm home…"

* * *

Once the greeting and hugging and crying had finished, Luna found herself sitting at the kitchen table, a warm cup of hot cocoa in her hands. "You're lucky Lola wanted some earlier," Rita chuckled, before letting out a sniffle. She had been overcome with maternal emotion at the sight of her daughter, and Luna cringed a little with guilt.

She didn't hesitate to drink from the cup, slurping down the hot chocolate with the dedicated chocoholic-ness of a Loud girl. When she put her cup back on the table, she looked over all her family members. Her parents, her sisters, her brother… they all looked fairly similar. Lucy and Lincoln had grown a little, and there was an almost invisible scar by Lisa's eye (Luna decided not to ask) but they looked almost exactly the same as they did one year ago…

"So, Luna," Lana piped up, cutting her train of thought, "How's it been being a rockstar?"

"Yeah, _Lulu…_ how has it been? So busy you couldn't talk to us over the phone once?"

Luna sighed. She looked over at Luan, glaring daggers at her, her tone seeping with venom.

Especially with the emphasis on Luna's new stage name.

"That's not fair, Luan," Luna protested feebly. "I… I called…"

"Twice in the first month, once in the third."

"I…"

"Luan, honey, please," Lynn Sr. said, his voice firm. The rocker's former roommate crossed her arms and looked away with a small _hmph._ Lynn didn't seem pleased, but he couldn't really blame his daughter for being upset. Still, he looked back at Luna with a kinder, yet still sad, smile. "We're just glad to have you back, Luna."

"Thanks. I, uh, I actually want to stay here for a while. I had a…"

"Yeah, we heard the news, Lunes," Lynn Jr. bluntly stated. "I bet it sucked, huh. I mean, a nervous breakdown is bad enough, but in front of all those people…"

"It was because of the people. So… much… stress…" Luna growled, her fist tightening. Lincoln shot his sporty sister an angry look, and Lynn responded with a semi-apologetic shrug.

The white haired boy approached his older sister, and tentatively placed a gentle hand on her shaking fist. "Hey, uh, Luna… it's okay now. We're here for you."

Luna smiled at him, always the considerate one. "Thanks, little bro," she rasped, and Lincoln gave her a hug.

"Hug!" Lily squeeled in her mother's arms, and Luna gave a bark of a laugh. "Sure, Lily, come over here, love. In fact… we haven't had a group hug in a while, have we?"

"Thanks to someone," Luan grumbled as she rolled her eyes. The other members of the family, though, didn't share her aggressive sentiment, and they rolled in to give one of those classic Loud House hugs. Luna smiled as she was enveloped in the warmth of her beloved family. Even the pets seemed to want to join, as Luna felt a hamster wheel bump against her leg and the sharp yet happy barking of their beloved dog Charles. Luan scowled at her family being so forgiving, but she bit her bottom lip, choosing to keep quiet about her displeasure.

"And Luna… you can stay for as long as you want. It'll be like good old times again," Lynn Sr. declared. He glanced back to his fourth daughter, still unusually angry for a comedienne, and sighed. "Though perhaps you should share a room with someone else…"

"She can sleep with me!" Lola cried, raising her hand and waving it in the face of her twin sister. "And Lana and her yucky frogs can sleep somewhere else for a change…"

"Glad to see Lols is so enthusiastic about it," Lynn smirked.

"Please. I bet she's literally just doing this because she wants to brag to her friends," Lori gave the pageant princess a teasing smirk, which made Lana laugh cruelly.

"Thanks, Lola, but I don't want to intrude…"

"It's no problem, Luna," Lana said with a shrug. "I can bunk with Luan for a while. Since clearly Lola doesn't want me around…"

"Maybe I would if you kept your junk on your side of the room!"

"Consider it an improvement. It's all natural. Not like your pink glittery crap…"

With a snarl to rival a lioness, Lola jumped on her twin and wrestled her to the ground, and the two broke out a dust cloud of kicking and fighting. A fist flying here, a tiara flying there. Luna watched as Lori and Leni grabbed one twin each and the older woman started screaming at both of them.

" _Can't you two control yourselves for a half a minute?!_ "

And as the rocker watched the fireworks go off in front of her, she was surprised by a sort of… warm feeling in her chest. A sense of familiarity and comfort… this was her family, it hit her. They loved her no matter what. She didn't need to keep them appeased with constant music and albums and hype… they were closer. Different.

In spite of herself, Luna let out a raspy laugh. She covered her mouth, hoping no one heard it, but everyone stopped and glanced back at her, as if they'd forgotten what her laugh sounded like. Soon, however, Lincoln began chuckling and both of the twins looked at each other, smiled, and then started laughing themselves.

"It's good to be home," Luna whispered to herself with a smile…

* * *

Despite Lynn's concerns about Luan's hostility towards her musical sister, Luna insisted that she didn't have a problem bunking with her. It was probably for the better; best way to talk to Luan and make it up to her was to be by her side.

However, Luan wasn't her biggest concern at the immediate moment. As she climbed up the stairs, she took a turn and walked down to the absolute end of the hallway, to a small closet turned bedroom.

Lincoln's room.

Truthfully, Luna had missed the little bugger a lot. She saw a lot of herself in the white haired boy, and often found herself thinking of him while on stage. It helped with some of the pressure. So, as she twisted the doorknob to see her little brother, she bore a little grin on her face. _Gotta put on some of that Lulu- Luna charm._

"Hey there, little man," Luna greeted as she entered his room. The young boy was, as to be expected, on his computer, focused intensely on what was before him. He turned around at the sound of his older sister's voice, and beamed lightly.

"Hey, Luna."

A moment of silent pause hung, before Lincoln jumped from the chair and wrapped his arms around Luna tightly.

"I… I missed you."

"I missed you too, bro," Luna murmured softly, running her hand through his white hair. She glanced back at his computer, noticing a bunch of multi-colored lines and what seemed like an eye. "So… are you drawing something? I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"It's fine," he said as he withdrew from their embrace. "I was going to take a break anyways. I'm drawing Ace Savvy with the new tablet I got for my birthday…"

"Shit, I didn't get you a bday present," Luna groaned, smacking herself lightly. "I'll make it up to you, Linc-"

"It's okay, Luna. I really don't need a present from you," Lincoln waved his hands in protest. "No pressure. You just got back from… you know…"

"Yeah, I know," Luna sighed. She swayed from side to side, before finally sitting on the young man's bed. She locked her fingers as if she were about to pray, and gave another hefty sigh. "I know you and the whole US of A saw what happened, right?"

"I did. I'm… I'm so sorry, Luna. I don't know what caused you to feel that much pressure."

"People, Lincoln. The fans, the interviewers, the behind the scenes managers and junk… it was building for a while. I wanted to call someone and talk but… I didn't. And this is how I ended up."

The younger boy sat on the bed besides her. He heaved for a moment, before placing his hand on top of hers. Luna glanced back at him, and Lincoln felt his face burn red for some reason. "We're here for you, Luna. Especially me. I just… I'm just glad to have my older sister back."

Her lip quivered, and her eyes stung with a few tears. Words failed her in that moment, but she knew she didn't need words. Instead, she leaned in to kiss Lincoln's glowing cheeks, pressing her painted lips against them as long as she could. Lincoln seemed to blush even more, which amused Luna.

"I'm glad to have my little bro back as well," she said, pressing her forehead against his, before finally standing up and stretching, her joints loudly popping."I need to head off to bed now. Night, little dude."

"G-Good night, Luna," he stammered. Luna smiled; he was so cute when he stammered.

She turned away from him, but paused for a moment as an idea dawned on her. "You know... maybe we should do something tomorrow. Just the two of us, hanging out like we used to... it'll be a fun time..."

"I'd love to!" the teenaged boy's face lit up, and Luna bit down on her lip as a smile curled onto her face.

As she walked away from him, she felt a pleasant fluttering in her heart. A burning, passionate feeling that Luna found only Lincoln could ignite. Luna didn't think it was unusual. She liked to think she had a close bond with her baby bro, and that her love was a mix of camaraderie and protectiveness, as well as the affections of an older sister to her younger sibling.

Speaking of younger siblings...

As Luna entered her room, the lights were already off. Luan was clearly in her bunk, her thin outline wrapped in a heavy blanket, and while Luna couldn't see any part of her, she had no doubt that the comedienne was facing away from her.

"Lu-Luan?"

A slight shifting, but nothing more. She was clearly pretending to be asleep.

A frown curled on the older girl's face. There was a strange mix of anger towards Luan for acting so hostile on her first day back. She was supposed to be her best friend, couldn't she put her own issues to the side?

But a stronger emotion overtook the rage quickly.

Guilt.

"I'm sorry, Lu," was all Luna could say as she hopped into her own bunk. The frame of the bunk beds heaved slightly, shaking back and forth as Luna adjusted herself. Luan was silent, which made Luna a little angrier. She rocked herself back and forth, grabbing the edges of her bed as she did. Even an angry bark from her roommate would be better than the silent treatment.

But nothing, and the rocker huffed angrily. "Good night," she practically growled, as she turned over in her bed. She was feeling a bit bipolar at that moment, and resolved herself to sleep it off.

 _So I got a date with Lincoln and I need to get Luan to like me again... all while keeping my nerves in check... this is gonna be hard, dude..._

And in her stew of mixed feelings, she didn't notice the emphasis she mentally placed on the word 'date.'

* * *

 **It's good to write again after so long, ngl. Next chapter should be more in Lincoln's perspective, cause I find his perspective a little easier than Luna's. Until next time, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LoudRisque: I'd recommend you watch the episode. It's a damn good one…**

 **JRC1700: I won't show too much of her past, but yeah, we will get glimpses and flashbacks and whatnot.**

 **Guest: I'm more of a Haiku guy, but I'll keep Tabby in mind for something I got going on later.**

* * *

Luan's eyelids fluttered open, and the young girl gave an almost silent moan as she rose from her bed. She rubbed her right eye with a balled fist and gave a small sniffle before she turned her head to check the clock hung on the wall.

5:16 AM

"It's sad to be awake this early. You could almost say I'm in 'morning,'" Luan chuckled at her own joke, before a frown grew on her face. "But seriously... I don't wake up this early. What woke me…"

Her question was answered when a pained groan filled the air. Luan paused for a moment, sighing with exasperation. "Luna… right, I forgot what it was like to have a roommate."

She glanced over to the other bunk, craning her neck as she watched her older sister hiss sharply and toss and turn in her bed. Luan watched with interest as Luna seemed to dance with her blanket, a pained expression etched on her freckled face. Every once in a while, a soft cry would escape her lips, or a whimper along the lines of "No, I don't want to talk to them," or "It's not my fault, I did my best."

Despite her anger, Luan couldn't help but feel sympathy for the rocker. Luan climbed down the ladder attaching their bunks and hit the ground with a soft thud, before shaking Luna softly. "Luna, wake up."

The punk slapped her hand away, and Luan was suddenly reminded of her anger.

"WAKE UP!" she screamed, pulling the girl so hard that Luna fell on top of her. They both fell to the floor, Luna's bottom on Luan's stomach as the sleeping musician finally awoke.

"What the… who…" her head darted from side to side, until she heard a wheeze coming from beneath her. Looking down at the suffocating comedienne, Luna blushed as she shot upright and listened to Luan gasp and breath for air, her budding breasts rising and falling with every gulp of air. "Luan! I'm so sor- Wait, no I'm not. Why did you scream in my ear?" Luna demanded.

"And good morning to you too," Luan grumbled in a low voice.

"What? You're not going to make a stupid joke?"

"I already did. But fine… why do Italians always drink coffee in the morning?"

"Why?"

"Because they like to _espresso_ themselves," Luan grinned.

Needless to say, the two of them stayed away from each other the rest of that day.

* * *

When Lincoln awoke later that morning, he had barely opened his eyes when he noticed a pleasurable feeling in his mind. An enjoyable trace of euphoria, tingling in his brain… which only meant…

"Oh no," he groaned, checking his pants and patting the general area around his crotch. "Dang it… I hate wet dreams."

He scowled as he did his usual procedure; changed into a towel (bad idea, because it was cold) and snuck around with his dirty clothes in his arms, slinking around his sisters. The last thing he needed was Lynn seeing him with his soiled pants and laughing her ass off.

Once the clothes were safely disposed off, the white haired young man quickly rushed to the shower, desperate to make it their before any of his sister's got the last drops of hot water. "Ah, this is the life," Lincoln said to himself as the shower head poured warm water on his body. He slouched with a dazed, relaxed look on his face. As he scrubbed his body and genitals down, he began thinking back to what exactly he dreamed about. In the shock of having blasted off in his pants, he didn't really remember too many details. "That's strange… I know there was a girl there," he muttered, "And she was taller than me... I think she had red head? Or was it brown?"

Lincoln mulled over the question for a few more seconds. The bar of soap slipped out of his hands, and Lincoln completely forgot the question as he dropped to grab it. The rest of the shower was filled with the usual bizarre shower thoughts. Lincoln would post one of these to reddit later.

"Morning, bro," Lynn greeted him as he walked into the kitchen, still pulling his famous orange shirt over his head. "Want some chow?"

"Sure," he said, glancing over to the frying pan Lynn was making eggs in. She plopped a spatula full of eggs onto a plate, and handed it to the young man. "Thanks Lynn."

"No p, Stinkoln. Get your protein, because later today… we're doing lucha libre," the jock gave him a shark-like smile, but Lincoln, to her surprise, simply smirked.

"You're going to have to find another partner, Lynn. Me and Luna are going around town today."

"Aw, dang it," she said with disappointment, before shrugging. "Well, at least you're spending time with her. Something tells me that _one_ of the ladies isn't planning on that sometime soon, and boy does she look sad enough as is."

"Yeah," Lincoln remarked with a small frown. "I just want her to feel welcome here. She may have left us, but all the good memories she gave me… I want to help her make new ones. Help carry her on."

"It's like they say; The service you do for others is the rent you pay for your room here on Earth."

Lincoln's eyes widened with surprise at Lynn's eloquence, and Lynn smirked. "Muhammad Ali… more than a pretty face. Now go eat your grub, asshole."

Lincoln took his plate and walked to the table, finding his two older sisters Luna and Leni talking. "Good morning," he chirped to both of them with a sweet smile, and the two older girls returned the greeting. Lincoln glanced around the table, and hummed to himself. "Hey Luna, have you seen Luan?"

The sour look of his sister's face was all he needed as an answer.

"Okay," he muttered quietly.

"So you still up for our day on the town, bro?" Luna asked, and Lincoln nodded with a mouthful of yolk. " _Uf coorse_ ," he choked out, as Luna laughed and offered him a glass of milk.

"Oh, are you and Linky going to go to the mall? I totes need some new needles and…"

"Actually, Leni, I was hoping it could just be the two of us," Lincoln admitted, and the blonde deflated slightly.

"Oh… okay."

She brightened up as an idea hit her. "I'll just ask Lisa to time travel me to the mall."

"That's not how it works, Leni," he called after her, but Leni had already begun her way up the stairs. Luna gave her brother a confused look. "Wait… Lis has a time machine now?"

"She actually had a prototype while you were around. She just never told anyone," he shrugged.

"Huh… rad way for reeling in the years…"

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuup," Lincoln added awkwardly.

The brother and sister sat there for a little while, scooping up spoonfuls and forkfuls of eggs. They were joined by a few of their sisters, and Lana enjoyed opening her mouth and screaming "See Food!" Lincoln and Luna chuckled while Lucy growled with disgust. Somehow, despite being the firsts to the table, the snow haired boy and the musician found themselves to be the last left sitting. They gave each other uneasy smiles, not entirely sure why said smiles were so uneasy.

"You done with your food, little bro?" Luna asked.

A loud burp, followed by "That answer your question?"

Luna bit down on her lip to keep from smiling. "Lincoln, table manners," she scolded lightly.

"Sorry, Luna," he said earnestly. And while Luna finished her coffee, Lincoln felt… a deep shame for burping like that in front of Luna. There's no way a girl that sweet and beautiful and…

 _Wait, what?_ Lincoln caught himself mid-thought. _Beautiful?_

He scanned her over with his eyes, trying to see where such an idea would come from. He wasn't… wrong, per se. Even without her usual make-up on, and the added disservice of the physical discomfort she had built up over the past year, Luna was still an incredible attractive woman. Her hair was short yet feminine, her body was smooth and slender, with tall legs and breasts larger than Lincoln remembered. And her perfumey scent filled the room with the smell of lavender…

But to Lincoln, her most beautiful quality was her smile. It was an energetic, playful smile, full of life and possibility. At least, it was before. He wasn't sure that Luna had even smiled that same way, only little smirks and grins. For a moment, there was a burning desire in his heart to be the one that returns her smile…

"Dang it, Linc, what are you even thinking?" Lincoln muttered. His cheeks burned softly as the image of Luna was firmly imprinted in his mind's eye, and he smacked himself aggressively to banish it.

"Uh, you alright little dude?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he quickly answered his confused sister. The young woman simply shrugged, before standing up from her chair. "If you say so… are you ready to head out?"

The middle child nodded his head. "Ready when you are."

Luna's lips thinly curled. "Ready when I am, huh… those are words I haven't heard in a long while.."

* * *

"So you still don't know how to drive, huh?" Lori asked Luna as she and Lincoln settled in the back of Vanzilla.

"Nah, dude. My people wouldn't let me. Too many things to do. Besides, I had people to drive me around, no need to learn myself."

"Your time as Lulu literally handicapped you, Luna," Lori said with a sympathetic frown. The rocker hung her head with shame, so Lincoln decided to change the topic.

"Hey, Luna, did we even decide where we wanted to go?"

"Don't think we did. That's weird… though it is kinda nice to have everything scheduled…"

"Wherever you need me to drive you guys, I'll go," Lori said as she started the engine with the turn of a key. "Bowling alley, guitar store, the fucking grocery store for all I care."

"You know, the grocery store actually sounds pretty nice right about now," Luna said as she scratched her chin.

"Seriously? Luna, I was joking… I literally thought you were going ask me to take you to a record store or something."

"I like the grocery store. Nice and quiet… plus, I can help out around the house," Luna said with a beaming smile, which only made Lincoln more worried.

 _Since when does Luna like quiet?_

His eyes glanced to the side and met Lori's. From the look on her face, she was thinking the exact same thing.

"I-I guess we have some things we need. Eggs, milk, juice, peanut butter… are you okay with that, Lincoln?" the blonde woman asked him.

"Sure," he said. "You said we needed peanut butter, and I do like my PB and sauerkraut."

"You still eat those?" Luna asked with a mix of surprise and nausea.

"It's actually really good if you guys let me give you some," Lincoln protested, as Lori rolled her eyes up front and backed slowly out of the driveway. And until Lori found a free spot in the parking lot in front of the store, the two Loud sisters were bombarded with Lincoln's meandering stories about the best ways to enjoy his bizarre sandwiches.

"We're here~" Lori sang to cut her brother's babble. The doors of the monstrous vehicle swung open as the younger siblings left Vanzilla, hopping into the parking lot. Lincoln bumped slightly into Luna, his face pressing against her large chest, which made him profusely blush and apologize.

"Alright, I have to get going now," Lori began explaining, "so just call me when you're done. You guys have money?"

Luna opened her mouth to say 'yes' but Lincoln burst out with "No, I think we might need a little more."

Lori rolled her eyes with a frown, but still reached into her purse to hand the young man a ten dollar bill. "It's not much, but it's literally all I'm willing to spot you."

"Thanks, Lori," he said as he stuffed the bill into his pocket.

Lori raised the window on her side and made her way out of the lot, driving back on to the main road. Luna glared down at Lincoln, and he sheepishly shrugged. "Lynn and Lucy pull that one on Dad all the time. I thought I'd give it a shot."

She grinned lightly, a mischievous glint returning to her eye, and ruffled her brother's colorless hair. "You're a tricky dude, dude."

When the two entered the grocery store, the first thing that Luna paid attention to was the music playing from the speakers above their heads. It was a dull, lifeless melody, picking up with the occasional jingle or pitch change. No words accompanied the music, and the musically inclined girl felt her mind slow and slow just by listening to it.

She smiled, however.

This was exactly what she wanted.

Lincoln dragged a shopping cart to her, complaining under his breath about the shakey wheel that seemed omnipresent in carts. "Do you still remember your way around here, Luna?"

"Don't think so… a lot has changed. Like, wasn't the cereal right there?" Luna asked as she pointed to one of the aisles before them, which now stacked ketchup and mayonnaise. Lincoln chuckled, grabbing her arm and pointing it towards the far right of the store. "Down there," he corrected.

"Thanks," she muttered, and for a quick second her mind seemed hyper-focused on the softness of his hand, and the nice warmth she felt as it wrapped around her arm.

But just for a second, as she snapped out of it with a quick shake of her head. "Well… let's get going, little dude."

"Alright," Lincoln said as he reached into his pocket to pull out a list Lori had scribbled down for them at a red light. "Do you want to get the juice or the…"

"Let's just go clockwise, brah. We can pick off things from Lori's stupid list as we stroll," Luna said. She had to admit, the soulless music above was putting her mind at ease.

Lincoln nodded, and turned the cart to the right, pushing it along as Luna walked besides him. As they walked together, Lincoln began to notice something; a lot of people in the store had their eyes trained on them.

 _Wait, no… they're all looking at Luna…_

Lincoln felt like kicking himself; he should've realized a celebrity like Lulu/Luna/whatever she was called would get some attention, especially in the town of her birth.

He felt like tapping her shoulder to let her know, but the brunette was humming to herself with a calm look on her face. She was clearly unaware of everyone else, or maybe doing a good job of pretending. Lincoln gave an uneasy sigh and decide to just let the crowd stare. As long as no one tried to bother them, it should've been fine…

"L-Luna? Luna Loud?"

A soft feminine voice, filled with confusion, drew Lincoln and Luna's gazes. They both turned their head to see who had called for them.

She was a young woman, about Luna's age, dressed in a white shirt, a blue jacket and a pair of jeans tore at the knees. Her eyes were painted and her eyelashes were long, but it wasn't until Luna's eyes reached a navy colored streak in her blonde hair that her jaw dropped.

"S-Sam?" she said the name in a disbelieving gasp.

Sam smiled slightly, giving a little wave.

"It's, uh, good to see you again."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Spider: Nah, she wasn't assaulted or anything like that. There are other types of pressure and damage that can be put on someone in her place, and I plan to explore those later on.**

 **Jeff: Don't jinx it ;)**

* * *

"I completely blew it," Luna muttered to Lincoln in a sad whine.

"You mean with Sam?"

Luna nodded slowly, then planted her face firmly in her hands. The two of them were in Vanzilla, Lori driving them home after they had finished their business in the store. While Lori was upfront tapping her finger absentmindedly on the steering wheel, Luna and Lincoln were behind her, rubbing shoulders as they spoke in slightly hushed tones.

"It couldn't have been that bad, Luna," Lincoln soothed. He stretched out his arm to comfortingly rub his sister's back, hesitating for a moment, before finally making contact with her. He wasn't sure why he was doing it, but it seemed like Luna was enjoying his smooth touch rolling over her hunched back.

"Dude! It totally was!" Luna cried, drawing Lori's eyes.

"Everything alright with you two?"

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine," Lincoln answered, which seemed to satisfy the blonde as she returned her gaze to the road ahead. Once he had dealt with Lori, Lincoln returned his gaze to his less older sister. "Okay, Luna, tell me… where did you think you went wrong?"

The young woman rubbed her face as she pondered the matter. She thought back to their embarrassing encounter, and sighed. "Honestly… it started when you left…"

* * *

"I think I'll give you guys some room," Lincoln said as he backed away from the two young woman. Luna seemed stunned, like a shocked mountain climber that had just found an actual yeti staring back at him. Of course, Sam's gaze wasn't as aggressive as a giant monster's would be; it was more confused at Luna's reaction, yet still happy to see her.

"O-okay, Lincoln," Luna waved her hand at him, shooing him away. Lincoln didn't feel right leaving her behind for some reason, but he still managed to push that out of his mind with a grin.

"Now Luna can't stop me from getting some chocolate pudding instead of those shitty yogurt bars," Lincoln practically clicked his heels with glee.

"So, uh, Sam, I… how's it been… what's going on- it's nice to see you too," Luna finally said, giving the other girl a simple smile, which Sam returned. The two girls got closer, and Luna found Sam wrapping her arms around her, and pulling her in for a hug. Luna smiled softly again, patting the blonde on her back.

"It's been so long," Sam immediately piped up after they broke their hug, "And I heard you've been doing all this huge things for your career. Going touring, making albums… really cool stuff."

"Yeah, I was. Glad you think it's cool," Luna blushed slightly. She had often imagined Sam admiring her back when she was on the road, but now, hearing her shower her with praise and adoration to her face… Luna's freckled cheeks began to burn. It almost made everything that happened worth it…

"Of course, I also heard what happened a little while back," Sam sighed. "I'm really sorry, I can't imagine what could've caused you to…"

"Nothing you should be sorry for, babe," Luna teased.

 _Babe? Why the hell did I just say that?_

A sliver of a smile curled on the edges of her mouth, which caused Luna to breathe an internal breath of relief. Maybe she didn't notice…

"Can't believe the legendary Lulu just called me 'babe.' Oh, I'm ever so honored," Sam snickered in turn.

 _Okay, well, that was an embarrassing start… well, she didn't seem to hate it, so… play it cool Lul- Luna._

"So what are you doing back in Royal Woods?" Sam asked as she and Luna began walking side by side. Her blue eyes were sparkling with inquisitive curiosity, which made Luna's heart skip a beat.

"Just back with my family. After I flipped out like a adderall snorting roadie, I just… I just really needed a break, dude. And I thought it might be nice to connect with the fam."

"Like right now?" Sam asked, gazing back to the direction Lincoln ran off to.

"Yeah, the little bro's been the best. Most of them have been. Leni's been helpful, Lily's been cute, and the 'rents have been looking out for me like always… it's just Luan."

"Oh boy…"

"She's pissed that I didn't really talk all that much while my managers were shuffling meetings and having me drive around the whole place. I tried to explain that's why I haven't really talked to them or messaged… I guess I could say the same for you," Luna cringed slightly.

"Yeah, a little 'Hey, how's it going?' would've been nice," Sam frowned a little. "But I knew you were busy, so I'm not going to hold it against you…"

"You should."

"But I won't."

"No, I honestly deserve it," Luna insisted. "I should've just said 'Fuck the system, I want to talk to my family and girlfriend-'"

"Girlfriend?"

Sam stopped in her tracks, and Luna paused with her. A pale whiteness grew on Luna's face as she realized that word had just slipped out of her mouth.

"Oh shit, Sam, I…"

"I… I didn't know you thought we were so official…" the blonde stuttered. "Um… that's… that's new."

"Sam, I didn't mean to make things weird."

"It's fine. Really. To be fair, we did… you know, make out a few times. And, um, I do know how many freckles you have on your chest," Sam giggled, rubbing the back of her head. "But… I…"

"D-did you ever think of us like that?"

Luna's question was as loaded as it was blunt. Sam made several hand motions as she tried to gather her thoughts and answer the waiting brunette, before her shoulders slumped and she sighed. "Yes, I did, Luna. Back then, I really just wanted nothing more than for you to ask me out on a date. A date date. But then…"

"But then," Luna repeated, her heart sinking at the utterance of those words.

The girl in the blue jacket swallowed, before muttering something. Her voice was low, yet Luna could hear it like a booming thunder explosion in her ear, fittingly accompanied by a teary drip of water descending from Sam's eye.

" _But then you left without saying goodbye."_

* * *

Both Lincoln and Luna were silent after Luna repeated Sam's striking words. "After that, we decided it would be better if we both went our separate ways. I found you and… at least we had a good time together, right?" Luna smiled slightly.

"You should've told me, Luna," Lincoln said, a sympathetic frown etched on his face.

"I didn't want to run our time with my bull."

"It's far from bull, Luna," Lori called back from upfront, causing both of her younger siblings to jump.

"Lori, since when were you…"

"I hear everything," Lori muttered in a 'matter of fact' tone. "And honestly Luna, I don't think you have to worry about it too much. Me and Boo Boo Bear literally always have moments like that. Just call her in a few days and try to explain yourself."

"Is it really that simple?"

"She clearly wanted to talk to you, and to hang out," Lori pointed out. "I think she's willing to hear you out."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just… why did I have to mess it up the way I did? The way I always do…"

The van slowed as Lori approached a yellow light, which soon flickered to a bright red. Lori turned around, her arm draped around her seat, and she gave the bisexual a kindly smile. "Luna, it's just part of who you are. You're really expressive, and… to be honest, you always did have a bit of trouble when dealing with Sam. Remember how shy you were when we were all flirting with our crushes?"

Lincoln snickered under his breath, and even Luna found herself amused of how shy she was. "Yeah, I do."

"It'll be fine. I'm sure Sam wants to talk and get back together with you. And hey, if she doesn't, then you always have a doting boyfriend like _Linky~_ " she raised her voice in a mocking voice. "Look at him, rubbing his sister's back for comfort. What a good boy!"

Lincoln's face lit up as red as the light they were stopped out. He scooted to the side, away from Luna, as Lori laughed to herself up front. "Next time I say I want yogurt, I mean get me yogurt," she called back to him, as even Luna seemed to give a hoarse laugh at what Lori said.

The rest of the ride was silent, leaving the snow haired boy to his thoughts. At first, he daydreamed a little about Ace Savvy hopping from building to building, but soon Lori's words seemed to come back to him.

 _A doting boyfriend like Linky._

At first, he tried to push it out of his mind, ignoring it as Lori's really poor joke. But for some reason, he felt his chest purr at the thought. The idea of him dating Luna… him being there for her… it warmed him inside.

Little to his knowledge, Luna sitting beside him also repeated Lori's words in her head. She turned her head ever so slightly to look at her brother, wondering if a guy like Lincoln was boyfriend material. Probably. He was smart, attentive, loving, pretty easy on the eyes…

For a moment, a smile graced Luna's lips, before the rocker did the right thing and banished those terrible thoughts.

When Lori finally pulled up in the driveway, her phone rang and she picked it up to take the call. "Oh hey Carol… what did Whitney say about our selfies… _she wants a challenge?_ " the young woman growled through grit teeth, so Lincoln and Luna simply hopped from the vehicle to grab the groceries.

"You know, bro, aside from what happened with me and Sam, I actually had a rockin' time," Luna admitted as she grabbed a few plastic bags to the side.

"Me too. It was nice to just talk and… hang out after so long."

They both looked at each other, gentle smiles on their faces. Their eyes seem to glitter as they met each other, and Lincoln felt that purring sensation in his chest again.

"Oh cool! Did you guys get any ice cream?"

The excited cries of Lana as she ran to the van snapped both siblings out of their daze, and reminded them to carry everything inside. Luna huffed as she carried her bags up the porch of their home; whether by accident or on purpose, she seemed to have gotten the heavier stuff. This wouldn't have bothered her normally, but after nearly a year off not having to carry her own heavy equipment around… well, she could use the workout, is what I'm saying.

As she entered the living room, she had to set her bags down as they started cutting into her fingers. She glanced up at the couch and saw Luan, pretending not to see her.

"A little help? There's still stuff in the car."

"I'm sure Lynn would love to help you out," Luan shrugged.

"Okay, but I'm not asking Lynn right now, am I? I'm asking you," Luna growled at her frustrating sister.

"Oh, just bag it already. Ha ha, geddit?"

Luna was about three seconds away from ripping her sister's punny tongue out, before Lynn coincidentally appeared walking down the stairs. "Hey Lynn… do you mind helping me with some things in the van?" Luna asked, and Lynn grinned.

"Can do!" she exclaimed before bolting out the door, just as her younger brother strolled in.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"What's going on, Linc, is that you just got a new roommate," Luna growled, with Luan sticking her tongue out. "I can't stand her anymore."

"Well, I mean, you did say that you could stay with her…"

"That was before she… she… just urgh," Luna threw her things on the ground with force and marched up the stairs, slamming the door to her room loudly. Lynn had walked in by then, and the three siblings below simply exchanged glances.

Lincoln sighed. "Luan… how do you feel about sleeping in my room?"

* * *

Sister Fight Protocol had been established. Until the sun went down, Luna and Luan were shepherded around by their older and younger siblings. It went well for the most part, until dinner came around and Rita put her foot down, insisting that _all_ of her children were going to eat at the same table. The musician and the comedienne agreed reluctantly, opting to ignore each other as they slurped up their spaghetti. The worst they did was give each other icy glares.

If looks could kill indeed…

After that, the house was covered in a gloomy cloud that most of the siblings couldn't really shake. Lincoln tried to distract himself by going on Discord, but he quickly found himself more annoyed and stressed with the people on there.

 _Venting channels were a fucking mistake._

Not much more to do for him other than watch a few movie trailers that had recently dropped, help Lola with a bit of her English homework and then brush his teeth in preparation for bed.

When he spit in the sink, he began whistling as he strolled down the hall. "Hey twerp, you're going the wrong way," he heard Lori say, and as he craned his head back at her, she raised her thumb and jabbed it in the direction of Luna and Luan's room.

"Oh yeah. Right. Gotcha," he said, flashing finger guns and trying to play it off.

It hadn't really struck him until that moment, but… he was going to be sleeping in Luna's room. For some reason, as he stood there in front of the clean door, eyeing the handle, the idea that he was going to be sleeping with his older sister made him feel flustered, as his cheeks went red and his toes curled.

 _It's not that big of a deal. I've slept in my sister's rooms before. I, uh… why am I even thinking like this?_

"You're supposed to twist the doorknob, dude," Luna chuckled as Lincoln jumped from shock.

"Luna, geez, don't sneak up on me. Bad enough when Lucy does it."

"I can't help how I move through the physical plane," Lucy grumbled behind Lincoln's back, making both of her older siblings jump with shock. She smiled a thin smile before turning back to her room, leaving Lincoln and Luna to go into their's.

"So, little bro, you want top or bottom bunk?" she asked, pointing at the two mattresses. Lincoln scratched his chin for a moment, trying to decide, before Luna grinned and cried, "Guess you're sleeping on the bottom one, dude."

"Hey, I didn't even decide yet!"

"Yeah, but you were really slow trying to make up your mind," Luna smirked as she climbed up the small ladder to take her rightful place. Lincoln rolled his eyes, but still managed an amused smile. "You sound a bit like Lynn right now."

"Do I?" Luna questioned, running her fingers through her short hair. "Nah. I haven't mentioned my farts or how jealous I am of my teammates yet."

" _I heard that, and I resent the second part!"_ came Lynn's voice through the thin walls.

Luna simply laughed and lay back, stretching out all over the blanket and letting out a relaxed sigh. "Ah. Now that Luan's not here, I really feel like I can just chill. For a girl that likes making people laugh, she really can be an ice queen if she wants."

"She's just a little upset. It's… it's something she'll get over," Lincoln said, his eyes darting to the side. _It's not really if she'll get over it. It's more like when. And that might be a long while…_

His thought was interrupted by a pinging sound from his phone. Lincoln pulled the small device out of his pocket and saw it was a Discord notification.

An everyone ping.

From RedSauceBodyPillow.

 _hey guys, wanna drop everything your doing and VC witj me til I get bored and leave you all to go fap in my car?_

"Fuck you, Rusty," Lincoln growled, shoving the phone back into his pocket.

"Do you have something you gotta do?" Luna asked.

"Nope. I'll just ignore it," Lincoln replied.

"Good. Cause I kinda just wanted to say; thanks dude. For everything," Luna gave him a warm and radiant smile, and Lincoln felt his face warm up again. "F-for what? I didn't really do much," Lincoln laughed it off, but Luna seemed rather serious on the matter.

"Nah, dude. You've been really good to me since I got back. I just wanted to show how much I appreciated it."

The young woman extended her slender arm downwards, leaving it hanging off the side of the bed, and Lincoln found himself drawn to it. When he got close enough, Luna smiled and ruffled his ashen hair. "You're a good kid, Lincoln."

"I'm honestly not. Just trying to look out for my sister."

"Exactly. That's what makes you a good guy. You're smart, caring and totally know how to rock out… remember that time I took you to your first concert?" Luna snickered.

"Yeah… I remember. You tried to get me to kiss… what was her name again?"

"I don't know, I just a pair of lips for you to lay the smooch on," Luna admitted, unconsciously licking her own lips. She sighed wistfully, staring up at the ceiling. "I miss those simpler days."

"Yeah, they were fun. But… what's the point of life if you don't keep moving on?" he weakly tried to reassure.

"I guess so… well, good night, bro…"

"Good night, Luna," Lincoln yawned. The young man hopped into bed, drawing his sheets over him and turning to the side, closing his eyes…

 _You're a good kid, Lincoln._

The mental scenery of his sister, radiant with her unique mix of tomboyish and feminine beauty, running her slender fingers through his hair while praising him as her cool, sweet breath rolled over his head was his last thought as he finally went to sleep.

In his dreams, Lincoln imagined himself floating in an empty vacuum. His own breaths were audible as he drifted back and forth through empty space, gazing around at the dark nothing surrounding him. Then slowly but surely, he landed in an open room. He gazed around, and found that his new environment was completely empty save for a lone bed in the middle, draped with a dark purple blanket.

He sat down on the bed, Indian style, and simply stared at the blank wall like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. That was until he felt a pair of soft hands descend upon him, feeling him up. Lincoln turned around in shock and found a beautiful young woman pressing her lips against his.

One thing led to another, and both of them stripped of their clothing. The young woman lay on the bed before him, wiggling her ass and pussy in the air. Lincoln grinned as he aligned his dick with her lips, quickly plunging his hardness inside her. They both moaned, and Lincoln began to thrust in and out of her.

His hips rocked as his hardness entered and exited her body. She mewled when he reached to grab her chest, playing with her rigid nipple. She began pushing back as well, moving in unison with him, and both began panting as her walls clutched his dick tightly, refusing to let him leave completely.

He rolled his hands back to grab her by her hips, moving her body along his shaft with a loud groan. The sound of flesh slapping echoed through the room, and liquids gushed from her sex the entire time, lubricating her insides and Lincoln's shaft, encouraging him to move faster. Eventually he pulled out entirely, giving himself a few rough strokes before forcing it inside her asshole and fucking her from there.

Sweat dripped as Lincoln, hunched over, roughly pounded the woman's dark hole. She didn't seem to dislike it, as she screamed with passion, drooling trailing down her mouth and making a small puddle underneath the woman's chin.

"You gonna finish in there, luv?" Lincoln heard her husky voice ask.

"Y-yeah, I am."

As he felt himself nearing his climax, Lincoln buried himself as far inside as he could, and with a mighty roar, came inside her ass. Tough, long strings of semen erupted from his dick like a volcanic explosion, and filled her insides with his warm love. The girl cried out herself, and a waterfall of sweet nectar burst from her womanhood.

"Fuck yeah! I love you, bro!"

 _Bro?_

Lincoln opened his eyes after that, shooting straight up in his bed. He was panting and sweating, and he could feel a familiar stickiness around his crotch...

"Oh no, not again," he whined quietly. He patted his pants, hoping it was just his imagination... but it wasn't.

With a sigh, he quickly (but quietly) got out of bed and tiptoed to the door. He glanced back at his sleeping roommate, and when he saw her still snoring, he breathed with relief. _Glad I didn't wake her up..._

He strolled down the the laundry room, dumping his dirtied pants into the machine and grabbing a clean, fresh pair he had stored just in case. "And that's why they call me the man with the plan," he murmured with swaggering confidence. He then frowned, checking the small clock hung on the wall. It was about 3 in the morning, which made him groan.

"Well, at least the dream was nice," he chuckled. "I just wish I could remember who the girl was..."

Then he remembered.

His eyes widened and a wave of nausea rolled over him. He clasped his mouth, breathing heavily.

"Oh my God... I've been dreaming of L-Luna..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Just4FunFiction: That's fine if you ain't into Loudcest/Lunacoln. Thanks for giving me a chance regardless**

 **JSP: Glad you liked it. I really want to write your** _ **faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavorite**_ **Luna ship** **well :D**

 **X The Reaper: Thank you, I also think it's one of my more interesting ideas.**

* * *

There's something strange about absolute silence, which is the simple fact that it doesn't exist. Our ears are fine tuned to always be hearing something, so even in the most quiet hours of the morning, when you lie in bed with absolutely no sound or disturbance to be heard, there's still a ringing in your ear. It's something you don't really notice as your mind is drifting between thoughts while you try to sleep, but when you're awake and stressed and you notice the overwhelming and lonely quiet… it can be a sharp, irritating buzz.

Much like it was for Lincoln at that moment.

He grit his teeth with infuriation as he paced back and forth in the small basement. He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. "Calm down Lincoln… you don't solve problems by panicking. Let's look at the facts…"

The freckled boy giggled to himself. "Yeah, yeah. Let's look at the facts. I mean, let's be real, we all have weird dreams like that. Just because I dreamt about me and Luna… together… doesn't mean I'm…"

 _Twice, though? Two nights in a row, dreaming of yourself ravaging your sister, accompanied by 'canon misfire.'_

"Just a coincidence," he tried to rationalize. "I mean, now that she's back, I guess my emotions for her are mixed up and…"

 _Really? You're really using that as an excuse? Do you have wet dreams every time you grandparents come to visit?_

"That's disgusting."

 _Oh, but dreaming of your sister sexing you up isn't… got it._

Lincoln growled in a low tone, annoyed by his thoughts and moreso by the fact that he was actually listening to them. "Look, when I think about it clearly, there's a very obvious answer… my body is changing, emotions are high now that Luna's back for the first time in a year, I guess maybe somewhere in the wiring… something got mixed or confused…"

 _Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that…_

"I will," he boasted loudly, before he remembered he was talking to his own mind. With a sigh, Lincoln turned to the reader and muttered "It was bad enough that I talk to you guys, now I'm going crazy and talking to myself."

Another defeated sigh.

Lincoln looked back to his dirtied clothes. As hard as he scrubbed them, he knew there would be a little trace of semen in there. A permanent stain of a reminder of his recent sex dreams. Always there to remind him that, somewhere else, he had fucked his older sister.

"I guess… I guess there's nothing to do except go back to bed."

Once he was sure that he had disposed of everything properly, he returned to the stairs and tentatively placed his foot on the bottom step. The lack of a creaking sound encouraged him to ascend the stairs as quickly as possible, almost hopping from step to step. When he finally reached the top, he heaved a breath of relief… as a clenched fist appeared out of nowhere, punching him hard in the jaw.

"GAAAH!" Lincoln screamed as his brain registered the pain. He tripped over and fell on his ass, nearly falling down the stairs in the process. His heart skipped a beat as he stared down below, and only his quick reflex to grab the railing stopped him from falling face first into the ground.

"Oh my God… Lincoln?!"

His eyes darted back to see his fourth oldest sister, Luan, staring down at him. Her eyes were wide with fear and she extended her hand down to her brother. Lincoln grabbed it and pulled himself back up with a groan.

"Lincoln, I'm so sorry…"

"Luan, what the hell?" he growled, in a tone much quieter than his earlier scream. "You just clocked me out of nowhere!"

"Sorry, I just saw a silhouette and I was sure everyone was asleep… I thought it was a burglar or something."

"A burglar? Wouldn't you normally throw a pie at them or something?"

Luan rolled her eyes. "Lincoln, grow up, I know that I need to take home invasion seriously."

The snowy hair boy rubbed his jaw-line, which was still pained. Lincoln wasn't exactly fragile, but the surprise and force of the punch really left its mark. "Don't talk to me like that, I'm still mad."

"Hold on, I'll grab you some ice. Then you'll stop being _heated._ Ha ha, geddit?" Luan gestured for him to laugh, but when he didn't, she simply groaned. "Alright, I'll get the bag, no need to be so uptight. You look like you just got fisted."

Luan smirked at that one, while Lincoln chose not to dignify it with a response. He pulled up a small chair at the kitchen table and watched as the humorous girl took a bag of ice from the freezer and gave it to him. He pressed it against his cheek, smiling lightly as some of the pain faded.

"Where did you even learn to hit like that? I mean, we've been in sibling fights, but that was next level."

Luan shrugged. "Ms. Lucky Jock gave me a few pointers. She thought that was a good birthday present. I think she just forgot to get me a real gift."

"Well, I'm glad it helped you here," Lincoln chuckled sarcastically, stopping only when it hurt to. He ran the coldness over his cheek a few times, rubbing his face and feeling the drops of perspiration moisturize his sore skin. "So, Luan, what are you even doing up this late? Or early, however it works."

"Me? I, uh, I was thirsty and came down here for a glass of water. _Water_ you up to?" Luan punned with a wink.

"I got really sweaty, and had to take my clothes downstairs," Lincoln instinctively lied.

Luan zoomed in on the younger boy's expression, the sides of her mouth twitching with amusement. "Oh, you 'sweat' in them, right? In the middle of winter? Oh, I totally believe it was 'sweat.'"

"I had one of those really heavy blankets, the ones that are basically fur. That alibi works out better than yours," Lincoln snapped back, his voice filled with accusation.

"You think I'm lying? Lincoln, the only lying I've done today is in your bed."

"Luan, remember that it's _my_ room we're talking about. And I know that in my room, there's a huge box of bottled water in case I get thirsty, because _I_ put it there. I didn't hide it, and I doubt you drank twentyish bottles in one night… so why would you need to come downstairs for a drink?"

Luan widened her eyes, upset that she was caught fibbing yet still impressed. Lincoln shrugged slightly. "Me and Lucy still like to solve mysteries every once in a while."

The comedienne considered this, rubbing her smooth chin with an exaggerated expression on her face (the instinct to entertain was still alive in her, Lincoln supposed). Finally, she slumped, and her humorous expression vanished. "Linc, I want you to promise you won't repeat this to anyone. You can laugh at me or mock me all you want, but if you tell another soul, I will focus all of my April Fools pranks on _you._ "

" _Okay, I promise,_ " Lincoln squeaked weakly.

A slow sigh from the brunette. "Now I actually am thirsty. Can you get me something to drink? Maybe some _punch_ if we have any."

Lincoln shot her an unamused glare, but got up anyways and poured out a tall glass of milk for his sister, emptying the carton. He watched as she gulped it all down and wiped her milk mustache. "Boy, that hit the spot. I think this milk is going to expire soon, though. _Spoiler alert!_ Ha ha. Geddit?"

Lincoln groaned as usual, and Luan smiled at his reaction. "Look at this, Lincoln. Me and you, sitting here like always, having a laugh and a groan… what if one day that was taken away from us?"

"I… I don't think I follow…"

"Imagine if one day I got up, packed my things and we never got to talk like this again. I'd say that I'd keep in touch, but after a while I'd get distracted with bigger and better things, and forget what's most important… my family. My closest family members too."

"Is this about Luna?"

"No, it's about Aunt Ruth's large brown cat moving to Hollywood," Luan shot back, uncharacteristically snide.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, and Luan continued. "I just… ever since Luna got back from her thing… things haven't been the best between us. I don't hate her, but every time we talk, my brain just reminds me how much she… hurt me. She was my best friend, Linc. Can you really imagine Clyde or Girl Jordan or whoever your favorite sister is… just walking out without a word?"

 _I can't imagine Lily would get too far if she walked out,_ Lincoln almost said.

"But still, I am glad she's back. Which is why… I ducked out tonight to go just look at her. It's nice to see her sleeping in her bed again," Luan admitted, a sad smile etched on her face.

 _No,_ Lincoln thought, _Sad's not the best word. Longing. A longing smile…_

"I guess that explains why you're up at this hour. Still, it's kinda weird…"

 _Says the guy who fell in love with her,_ his nasty inner voice cackled.

"I'm a weird person, Linc," Luan said. Her voice was hard to read, so he couldn't tell if she was proud or ashamed of the fact. Before he could ask, the girl stood up from her seat and dumped her glass into the sink. She turned back to him, putting her impish grin back on. "Well, I think it's time we go back to bed. I'd make a bed pun, but I'm afraid it would be _sheety._ "

"That hasn't stopped you before," Lincoln grumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something, Linc?"

"I said 'Good night, Luan, and have sweet OTP dreams,'" Lincoln said with a wide beaming smile.

Luan nodded softly, then turned to leave the kitchen. Lincoln watched as she disappeared from his sight, then sighed. "I should probably go back to bed too… I just hope I don't have another dream like that. And if I do…"

His skin went even paler than usual as a horrific thought struck him. "Oh man, I hope I don't talk in sleep."

Lincoln slunk up the stairs and found his way back into Luna and Lua- his room. He yawned loudly, covering his mouth to muffle it, as he gazed back up at his sleeping sister. She had a weird, reserved grace about her while she slept. She wasn't snoring, nor was she drooling, and her stillness allowed Lincoln to absorb her more quiet beauty. The subtle sways of her hair, the light glowing of her freckles in the dim light, the cute way her nose twitched when one of her longer hairs tickled it.

As Lincoln ducked under the blanket again, his weary mind suggested this to him;

 _Is it really such a bad thing to be in love with a girl like Luna?_

* * *

Luna woke up a few hours later, sitting up in bed and yawning loudly. "Good morning, bro," she mumbled before glancing down at her roommate and seeing that he was still asleep. "Ah, well, hope he's having good dreams…"

She smirked as she checked his groin area, and saw that her teen brother was pitching a tent with the blanket. "Guess he is having some _really_ good dreams," she chuckled to herself.

The teen shimmied down the small ladder and made her way to the bathroom. Her bladder was backed up, so she was glad to see the infamous line to the bathroom hadn't formed yet.

"You know, I probably should've grabbed a little cash before I ran off. Could've helped get us an outhouse or something," she grumbled. Her regret washed away as she relieved herself with a sigh. She pulled up her phone, checking over a few Tweets on her personal Luna Loud Twitter. She had forgotten the password to the Lulu Loud one, but that was probably because she almost never wrote the Tweets on it.

She scrolled through photos of nature and dodged a few extra-retarded political beliefs ( _Oh, you think bisexuals should just date the opposite gender and be normal? Sorry, dude, not my fault both sides wanna eat me out_ ) before she stopped at a certain selfie.

It was Sam.

Luna's eyes rolled over the young woman's body, before darting to the two other girls Sam was with. All three were making silly faces, with Sam going so far as to flash the shocker. _Just girl things, I guess_ the caption above read, with little blushing and kissing emojis to finish the thought.

Luna smiled lightly, glad to see her girlfriend/best friend/whatever-she-wanted-to-call-it having a bit of fun, but the picture also caused a sinking feeling in her chest. _D-Did Sam move on? Is it too late?_

"Nah, brah," she muttered encouragingly to herself, "Just remember what Lori said. Talk to her later, things will be fine…"

Her thumb hit the home button on her phone, and pressed on the Music app. She scrolled through song after song, stopping randomly to see what she landed on.

A Switchfoot single. _Meant for More._

Luna faintly smiled as the chorus came to her; _We were meant to live for so much more… have we lost ourselves? Somewhere we live inside… Somewhere we live inside…_

Luna was mixed on the song. The lyrics always seemed to embolden her when she was nervous to take the next big leap in life. But of course, that came with good and bad. She had listened to it before leaving Sam her note, but she had also let it lead her to her life as Lulu Loud…

"I guess that's not Jon Foreman's fault. They gave me the push. What follows next was just… life…"

That tidbit of philosophy hung in the air for just a few seconds before Luna was startled by a loud banging at the door. "LUNA, YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOREVER!" came Lola's angry screams. Luna gulped in pure fear, before pulling up her pants and rushing out of the restroom, with a quick "Sorry, Lols," as she ran by the pageant princess.

"You'd better be," she growled at the purple blur.

Luna rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. No one was making any breakfast, but that was fine. Luna had wanted a bowl of cereal anyways. Unfortunately for her, when she went to open the fridge, she couldn't find the milk carton.

"Hey guys… did someone finish all the milk?" Luna called out.

Over in the living room, Luan gave a downright evil smile…

* * *

 **This chapter is what I'd call a necessary evil. It's probably the slowest and not a lot happened, but for the sake of the story, it needs to exist (I did enjoy parts of it, but overall... eh). I promise that next chapter is where things start to get _good._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeff: You've got a good feeling about what'll happen next? I guess I'll have to throw you for a loop. Now, I'm going to turn Luna into a werewolf and have Sam join the Secret Service**

 **Nick The Irken Artist: Start shipping Loudcest, I'm never getting Twitter, Discord was made for me to spam :weary: emojis, and shirts are an illusion**

 **Salvo1985: Well, you caught me just before I updated lol. And thank you.**

* * *

 _Alright, Luna, deep breath… she's just a girl like you._

The young woman's chest heaved as she inhaled and exhaled nervously. She then looked back at her prime target; one Sam Sharp, sitting alone at one of the many decorated tables strewn about the place. Sam said she'd meet her here, in this minuscule, quiet mall, because the people who owned the cafes and little shops tried to make it comfy…

As comfy and cozy as a mall could be, of course.

If she had more time, and her mind wasn't already racing with anxious thoughts and mismatched feelings, Luna would've reflected on the nature of dying malls and the small business that inhabited them. But instead, she drew another deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing," she whispered to herself, before she took her first steps towards Sam.

When the blonde saw Luna approaching her, she gave her a tentative yet kind smile. At first, Luna appreciated that, beaming back at Sam, but as Luna kept walking and Sam's smile was left hanging, it just started to feel awkward. Sam's eyes trained on her as the distance between them seemed to not shorten at all… Luna's fist curled uncomfortably.

 _I should've asked Lisa for a super speed potion or something, this is taking forever…_

But somehow, Luna finally made it. "Hey Sam," she greeted her crush, before sitting down in the chair right in front of her.

"Hey Lunes," Sam softly said.

"So, uh, does this table belong to anyone?" Luna asked, desperate to start any kind of conversation to dispel the awkwardness. Sam nodded, her long blonde hair rippling, before she turned and pointed a polished finger at a nearby café.

"Don't worry about it," she insisted as she turned around. "The shopkeeps don't mind if we just sit here without ordering."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind grabbing something off the menu. It's been a day without snack time."

Sam smirked lightly. "That just ain't right."

A low murmur of a laugh passed between the two teens, and Sam pushed back her chair to stand. "Alright, I'll go grab us a bite. What do you want?"

"You know, I'll just go with you…"

"Nah, you just got here, and I don't want to make you stand," Sam insisted. "Just tell me what you want me to get you."

Luna rubbed her chin, and a teasing smile crossed Sam's face. "Then again… I think I can already guess what you want."

"And what would that be?"

"Three words, Loud. Anything. With. _Chocolate._ "

Luna's cheeks lit up like Rudolph's nose, and Sam couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggling. She clutched her sides in laughter, her face going a bit red as well, which forced an amused smile out of Luna. Sam paused for a moment, wiping her smiling face, before winking at Luna. "I'll be right back."

Luna watched as the blonde turned and walked into the store, and maybe it was her perverted imagination, but she saw Sam's hips and butt sashay in a sensual display, which brought another goofy grin to her face. The grin slowly became a more gentle smile as a realization hit her;

 _I'm actually having a good time with this dudette._

It struck Luna as a bit odd; she had been mentally preparing for tears, yelling, accusations and hurt. Not… for this familiar warm feeling. This rush of energetic fun as she traded barbs and song references with Sam like old times… and a magnetic pull to the attractive girl that reminded Luna why she liked her so much.

Why she _loved_ her so much.

And as Luna watched Sam pay the young man behind the counter and return to her with a croissant and a muffin on her tray, the brunette couldn't help but truly study the marvel that was Sam. The warm bread she carried, the silky, shining beauty of her golden hair, the gentle and devoted smile she wore…

As far as Luna was concerned, at that moment, Sam was the undefiled image of a goddess.

"I'm glad Dylan gave me a discount. He's such a nice dude… uh, Luna, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Sorry, what?" she shook her head, which made Sam bite down on her lip to avoid laughing again. She placed the tray on the table, the croissant facing Luna.

"It has chocolate filling," Sam explained, picking up her own treat. "I would've gotten you a muffin as well, but they only had blueberry. Course, I'm not complaining."

"Yeah, I know how much you like blueberries."

"Why do you think I got this done?" Sam reached up and tugged on her cyan streak of hair, which made Luna laugh.

"Now that we're both laughing and foodied up," Sam continued as she took a bite out of her fruity muffin, "do you think now's a good time to talk about what happened last time?"

Luna nearly choked on her food. She coughed violently, punching her in the chest, shocked at how casually Sam brought it up. "Seriously, dude?"

The jacketed girl shrugged. "I mean, it was going to pop up sooner or later."

Luna scowled a bit, rolling her eyes aggressively, but then her expression softened. _Sam's right. We were going to get to it eventually. Might as well now,_ she realized with a sigh.

"Okay," Luna relented, putting her choco-filled pastry back down on her plate. "Sam… I just want to say…"

The other rocker raised her hand, and it immediately shut Luna up like a magic silencing gesture. "Before you say anything, Lunes, I want to talk about my thing first."

Luna nodded, allowing her to say her part first.

"I know you probably blame yourself, but… it's pretty much all my fault."

Luna's eyes widened at Sam's startling admission. "What, Sam, no…"

"You're sweet," Sam said with a cute smile, which quickly faded into a disappointed frown, "but don't make any excuses for me or pile the blame on yourself. It was me. I… goddamn, I overreacted. At… at just a _word._ And it's not even like you sprung it on me out of nowhere."

Her cheeks pinkened, and she ran her tongue across her lips, almost as though she was searching for a lost taste.

"Just… after how many times we made out, I was wrong to freak. Acting like I had no idea what you were talking about, and then getting emotional… fuck, I must've looked stupid," she laughed dryly, brushing strands of hair away from her face.

"Don't blame yourself too much," Luna rasped in response. "I was way outta line."

"Outta for line for what? For calling it like it was? For calling it like I was, and am, too fucking scared to call it."

"Wh-why are you scared of that?"

Luna cocked her head at a slight angle when she asked, and a longer strand of her woodland brown hair fell across her face.

"Because, Luna," Sam groaned as she leaned back, her neck making a soft popping sound, "It would mean that my first girlfriend ever ran out on me."

Luna's expression was one of pure hurt, and Sam frowned. It wasn't even cathartic to see Luna that way.

"I'm sorry. I guess it does go back to you as well."

Luna nodded, her lip quivering slightly. Her heart was pounding now; a painful, aching beating of a drum that set her entire body ablaze and somehow left it cold and hot at the same time. Time seemed to slow, and the lack of people nearby only served to set Luna on a hyper-driven sense of distress.

And acceptance.

 _That it was her fault._

"Sam, I know I messed up. I was clouded by want. I wanted to be the best, the greatest singer ever. I wanted people to cheer my name. I wanted people to give me interviews so I could act like a total bitch. I wanted people to hum the songs I wrote to themselves while they waited for the bus. I wanted… to be known. To be loved."

Her head hung slightly. "But it's not me they loved. That's not what a fan is. A fan is someone that cares about what you produce. Maybe they'll care for you later, but they'll also turn on you. And in the end… it's an exchange. They give you support as long as you give them the songs or stories or art they want. And I know now… what I had before I became Lulu was special. I didn't have too many fans… but I had people that were better…"

She thought of her mother and father buying her the first drum set she ever owned, smiling at each other as the younger Luna cheered and thanked them.

She thought of Lori and Leni spinning her around as they fit her with new clothes, some handcrafted by the younger blonde just for her.

She thought of Lynn and Lucy listening intently as she jammed out for them, Lynn rocking her head and Lucy appreciating the rhythm of her words.

She thought of Lana and Lola rushing to her with smiles on their faces, one begging her to sit down at her tea table and the other asking for her thoughts on her mud pies.

She thought of Lisa and Lily drifting gently to sleep as Luna read to them from her favorite books.

She thought of Luan, and just how much her former roommate meant to her.

She thought of Chunk, Tabby, Mick Swagger, Mr. Grouse, her former band mates and even those annoying Fox quintuplets she hated babysitting.

And then she landed on two people who meant the world to her. Lincoln and Sam. Two people who filled her with a sense of love, beyond anything she ever felt for anyone else…

"I had all of you," Luna whispered, her throat too hoarse for anything louder.

For a while, the two sat in complete silence. Neither moved, spoke, or even thought. Eventually, Luna's gaze rose from the floor, and she stared into Sam's eyes. Her dark coffee brown eyes meant Sam's baby blue gaze. "Sam… is it too late?"

"Too late for what?" Sam asked, knowing full well what Luna was asking.

"Is it too late for us to go back to how we were? For me and you to… become a thing?"

Luna already knew the answer.

"You had two choices. Me and Lulu. And you chose Lulu."

And yet it still hurt.

"I only agreed to meet you because I wanted to say goodbye. And that, no matter what… I love you, Luna…"

She wondered if Sam was hurting as well.

"It's better we're hurt like this now, then suffer so much in the future…"

Judging from the tears falling from her eyes…

"I'll always treasure the time we had together, Lunes."

… Sam might have been hurting more.

Luna stood up, and made her way over to the light haired woman. She leaned down slightly, and Sam didn't even fight as Luna gave her a final kiss. Luna's lips gave her one moment of warmth before she was consumed by the cold again. And when she finally lifted her head again, Luna was gone.

"Okay…see ya…" Sam whispered.

* * *

"And here you go, Lis. The best PB sandwich I've ever made," Lincoln declared, handing his younger sister the sandwich. She frowned a little, scraping the cut sides with her finger and tasting the warm, creamy peanut butter that stuck.

"As much as I would've preferred the chunky variety, I cannot deny your craftsmanship when constructing these meals. Thank you, Lincoln" Lisa thanked with a businesslike nod. The white haired boy ruffled her messy hair, before putting the jar of peanut butter away.

"And now that that's done… I think I've earned a little me time," Lincoln remarked to the reader, earning a weird look from Lisa. He wandered past the living room, where Lori, Leni and Lucy were all seated, their eyes glued to the television screen as a pasty vampire complained to a giant painting of a redhead on-screen.

 _"Why were we both created without souls?"_ Edwin screamed on the show.

"You guys watching VOM together?" Lincoln asked his sisters.

"Don't call it that!" Lucy hissed.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, and turned to climb up the stairs. He barely bat an eye as Lana slid past him, but he was a little surprised to see Lola slide after her. Still, he shrugged it off as he headed to his and Luna's room.

The door was slightly ajar when Lincoln opened it. Light flooded the previously shady room, and Lincoln immediately flicked the light switch on.

"Turn them off."

Lincoln was slightly taken aback by the croaking command to switch off the lights, and he gazed up to the source.

And there she was. Luna Loud, curled up on the top bunk. Her blanket only barely covered her legs, and her back faced Lincoln. Her entire balled up frame shuddered slightly as Lincoln asked "Luna, is everything alright?"

"No."

"Luna, whatever's bothering you, you can talk to me…"

"Lincoln," Luna groaned, without turning to face the young man, "Just take your things and go."

"Luna, I…"

"JUST GO!" she roared.

Lincoln debated with himself for a moment, clenching and unclenching his fist in thought, before he relented with a sigh. He grabbed his small gaming system and flipped the lights back off, and closed the door behind him. The boy cast a look of worry at the shut door, but all he could do was sigh and turn to head back down the stairs to the kitchen table.

He found Lynn there, aggressively chugging a can of energy drink. She howled when she finished, and slammed the can into her forehead, before checking her phone. "Whoo! New record!" she declared, before glancing up at the white haired boy. "Oh hey, Stinkoln. You wanna watch me break my own personal records for chugging and chowing?"

"No, I don't want to watch you slowly kill yourself," Lincoln muttered sardonically.

"As if a few protein bars and drinks can kill all this," she boasted, slapping her impressive abs. She grinned, waiting for his usual response, but her brother simply slunk into a chair and booted up his games, a miserable look on his face.

"Alright, what's wrong? Need me to beat up another bully?" she growled, punching his fists together.

"No. It's… it's Luna. She's upstairs right now, and she's just curled up and depressed."

"Oh… you don't know?"

"Know what?"

Lynn rubbed her neck uncomfortably. "Luna met up with Sam today. Again. It, uh, didn't end up well."

"So that's what she was doing when she was out earlier," Lincoln realized.

"Yeah. We all want to help her, but knowing her… problems… me and Lori told everyone else to just give her some space. I went to tell Luan, and she was like 'You don't have to tell me twice.' And then she made a really crappy pun. Because that's what she always does."

"Dang it. I wish I could help her somehow," Lincoln muttered with dejection.

"Me too, bro. But… guess all we can do is wait for her to get over her slump."

Lincoln nodded solemnly. "Sure thing. I'll… I won't push her on it."

"As if your scrawny arms could push anyone bigger than Lily," Lynn snorted.

* * *

 _I should've told him to stay._

Luna hugged herself even tighter. Lincoln was only there for a brief few moments before she managed to chase him off with her depressing attitude. It wasn't like her to be this moody, she knew.

Actually, that was inaccurate.

It wasn't like her to be this moody before she was a star.

She growled with pure hatred at the image of Lulu in her mind, and the sleazy faces of Doug and Michelle as they promised her nothing but the best.

" _Fame, fortune, men (or women if that's your thing we don't judge) and most importantly… satisfaction," Doug had promised._

" _You'll finally be happy and be able to share your gifts with the world. Just stick with us, Lulu, and change," Michelle had said._

What a crock of shit her failed career was.

"I just need to go to sleep," she groaned. She went down the bunk ladder and grabbed a small canister of pills. It was sleeping medication, which she'd been using for a while. She shook it until a small pill fell into her palm, at which point she swallowed it and climbed back up the ladder.

"Kinda wish I had some water with that," she chuckled wearily, before collapsing onto her mattress.

A little while later, the door creaked opened again. Once again, Lincoln peaked his head through the door and checked on his older sister. She was snoring faintly, which made Lincoln smile a little. At least she wasn't thinking about… everything…

He crept to his bed, as quiet as a mouse, and slipped under the toasty blanket. Stretching his legs a little, Lincoln let out a roaring yawn, before turning over to the right and closing his eyes. "Good night, Bun Bun," he whispered to his toy rabbit with an undertone.

"L-Lincoln?"

His eyes shot open as he heard Luna ask for him. He sat up with a groan, and looking up at the top bunk. "Sorry, Luna. Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, bro. Don't worry about it. It's not like… not like anything good's waiting for me when I wake up…"

And then Lincoln heard something that made him shoot up out of his bed.

He heard Luna sob.

He climbed the rungs of the ladder hastily, and there he saw the rocker with tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away as he rose, but she couldn't stop herself from sniffling loudly. "Just go back to sleep, Linc. I'll leave you alone…"

"Luna… what's wrong?"

"Seriously, bro, I don't want to bother…"

"I want to be bothered," he growled forcefully, before he softened his tone again. "Luna, I just want to help you. What happened?"

In spite of her pitiful situation, Luna couldn't help but give her brother a thankful smile. She turned to look at him as he held onto the ladder, and they gave each other soft and caring looks. "You know what happened," she rasped.

Lincoln nodded. "I do. But still…"

"Lincoln, can I ask you something?"

Another nod. "Sure, Luna."

Luna's lip trembled and her tongue ran across her lips as she debated even asking him the question. However, like a broken dam of emotion, it all came flooding out. "Do you love me, bro?"

Lincoln blinked, a bit shocked by the question. His pale cheeks flushed red as he stammered "Y-yes. Of course I do. I l-love you a lot."

"You love me as a sister, right?"

"Yes," he answered, fully aware of his own lie.

"Do you think… do you think anyone could ever love me as… as a woman?" she asked, before wiping her eye again. "I know it's weird to ask, but…"

"Believe me, Luna, I know what I'm talking about when I say 'yes.' You're so talented and playful and beautiful. I- Anyone can see that, and they'd be sure to love you that way."

She gave a small chuckle, and Lincoln took that moment to admire that, even reddened and puffy and drowning with tears… her brown, doe-like eyes were still startlingly beautiful. Not pretty or cute or attractive… beautiful.

"And how would you know that?" she asked, her mouth twitching.

 _Are you going to say it Lincoln? Are you going to let your secret be known? Are you going to tell her that you love her as a woman?_

For a second, for one brief second, Lincoln considered telling another lie. But as he considered it, he heard himself say six irreversible words. He couldn't stop it… and he really didn't want to…

"I know because... because... because I love you that way."

Luna stared at her younger brother with shock, the clear and silvery moonlight reflecting off her widened eyes. "You do?"

Lincoln gave an honest and ashamed nod, and left his head hung with disgrace…

Until he heard Luna bark out a hoarse laugh.

And as he raised his head, Luna pulled him and pressed her lips against his. He could feel the burning heat radiating from her face as she kept her mouth placed on his. It was surprisingly passionate, for such a sudden kiss, as Lincoln closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the sensation of his sibling… his love.

Luna broke the kiss, huffing slightly. "Lincoln, I love you so much. I missed you so much. I… I could never admit it but I… I…"

She smiled, pure love etched on her face. "You're the only man for me."

She lay back gently against the bed, and ran her shaky hand over her shapely body.

"Enough of words. All the time we wasted… let's not waste anymore…"

What happened next seemed like a blur. Lincoln suspected that neither of them were really thinking. It was all instinct when Luna reached up to strip out of her lilac nightshirt. The stream of silvery moonlight created the illusion of glowing, and the young woman spread her legs, revealing her wet lips. She swallowed as the cold winter air rushed her, but she didn't waver. She waited with a smile for her brother to warm her up.

Lincoln's fingers went to the hem of his pants, and he tore them off. His erection bounced, now freed from its constraints, and Lincoln turned his attention to his shirt. He ripped it off as well, leaving himself completely and totally naked.

They both paused to gaze at each other's naked bodies. Lincoln was the first to blush, and his hands rushed down to cover his dick as he fell back to sit on his knees. "Come on, dude! Don't make me beg for a look," Luna laughed.

"Well… alright…" Lincoln muttered uncomfortably. He had no idea how sexually active Luna was, or even if she had been with other guys. But he knew she would know a good dick when she saw one… and it shamed him to admit he didn't want to disappoint her now.

His dry palms left his cock, and Luna gave a teasing little whistle. "Not bad, bro. Especially for someone your age."

He grinned with slight embarrassment, the tips of his ears burning against the cold air. Luna leaned in a little closer, now lying on her exposed, slender stomach. Her face got closer to his crotch, and she was blasted with a powerfully musky smell. She hesitated for a moment, almost as if she had no idea what to do…

Then she smiled.

The rocker's calloused fingers wrapped around her brother's cock, and Lincoln moaned "Oh fuck," as he felt it harden and get stiffer.

"Get ready, bro," she mumbled, as she began to slowly stroke his shaft. Her fingers started to slide up and down his hardness, lubricated only by the dripping pre-cum that soaked her hand when she reached the head of his mushroom. Lincoln moaned again, louder this time, when she cupped his balls as well, and began massaging them. She played with them, allowing them to bounce in the palm of her left hand, as her right hand ran up and down his dick again and again.

She paused for a moment, drawing her hand to lick the pre-cum that had spilled on it. Her tongue lapped up the salty flavor, and she muttered "Wow," under her breath. It tasted better than she had expected. With a sultry grin, she dove back to his cock, but this time, her hands weren't what wrapped themselves around his dick.

It was her lips.

Her soft, soft lips.

"Luna!" he cried as the older girl's head began pushing down, allowing his length to penetrate her mouth as deep as it could go. It hit against the roof of her mouth, and more ooze dripped from it onto her tongue. But Luna had had enough of pre.

She wanted post.

Her tongue curled itself around him as she began rocking her head back and forth. Lincoln covered his mouth to keep from screaming with pleasure. At first, it was only her making any efforts, but then Luna felt Lincoln's hips jerk violently, and they slowly began to rock back and forth. It was no longer her sucking him off… it was him fucking her mouth and throat.

And she didn't mind at all.

His cock fell out of her mouth as Luna took a moment to breathe, but then she quickly returned to aggressively licking and sucking his prick, running her fingers along for good measure, before forcing it back into her cavern. Her hands pressed against the mattress on either side to stabilize her as she only rocked her head faster, almost like she was at a metal concert. But the only sounds that filled her ears this time were the moans and gentle "It feels so good," cries from her younger brother.

His fist visibly clenched as Luna kept sucking and drinking from his shaft. She paused for a while to only lick at his head, and the pleasure made him dizzy. He felt a building pressure in his core, and perhaps Luna could feel it as well, as his dick twitched and firmed again.

She knew he was close. And she really wanted that cum.

And so, almost out of a bisexual instinct, her hand sneakily crept to his anus as her mouth ran over his dick again. With no warning, she jammed her middle finger into his ass, and Lincoln couldn't hold in his scream. But Luna wasted no time, still slobbering on his manhood as she began poking at his prostate.

"LUNA! I-I… gaaaaah…"

His erection exploded inside her mouth. Luna coughed and gagged for a moment as cum blasted the back of her throat, but she kept up her efforts, which only served to make him cum harder. What should've been three or four spurts became seven, and by the time she was done, Lincoln collapsed backwards. Fireworks exploded in his mind as he panted and groaned. As for Luna, she pulled her mouth away from his dick and brought her hands back to herself. She focused on tasting the blast of white sauce in her mouth. It was… a really weird taste.

But not unpleasant. So she swallowed, her throat bobbing as it drained down.

"Luna, did you really need to do that?" he panted.

"It made you cum, didn't it?" she pointed out with a smirk.

"I just know my butt's going to hurt tomorrow."

Luna winked at him. "Tough love's the only kind you're getting in this house."

He sighed, both out of exasperation and out of pleasure. "I guess… I guess I didn't hate it, exactly."

The naked girl beamed, running her clean fingers through her short brown hair. "So, Lincoln… you know what comes next, right?"

Lincoln swallowed. "Y-Yes," he wheezed.

"Don't be scared, Linc," Luna murmured gently, placing her hand on Lincoln's cheek. She gently stroked it, feeling the soft fuzz that was already growing on the sides of his face. "Your big sis has you."

"That… that might be a problem for most people," he joked nervously.

"Is it for you?"

"Nope."

"Then learn to live the Luna Loud life… I love who I want, everyone else be damned."

Lincoln grinned. "Well, in that case…"

Luna fell back against her pillow, spreading her legs again to reveal her nicely shaven sex. Lincoln shyly approached, his dick already stiffening again, as he pressed it against her lips. The gentle touch sent an electrifying tingle up her spine, and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Luna… one last time… are you su-"

"For Mic's sake… yes, dude, yes!"

He nodded, and jerked himself nervously forward, impaling her with his hardness. Her toes curled and her eyes began to tear as she felt his dick explore her insides. Her walls convulsed, squeezing around the intruder. When he forced himself in as far as he could go, he began to drive himself back and forth in a slow pace at first, slowly increasing his speed. Luna could feel his ragged breaths against her naked chest, her nipples hardening at the hot feeling rolling over her.

As tightly as her walls clamped on his cock, he was able to back out and shove it back in, the entire bunk shaking violently as he did. "Maybe we should've taken this to my bed…" Lincoln chuckled.

"Well, if we die from a fall… at least I'll have been with you…"

Those words kicked a fire into his stomach.

He began thrusting into her, apathetic to anything outside of pleasing his sister. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his back, bringing him closer to her. His dick filled her and brought her such bliss that she was able to forget for a moment the love she lost earlier that day…

What mattered now was the love she gained.

Not to mention... this was the most rocking sensation in the world, dude!

"Fuck me harder, Lincoln!" she ordered with a cry, and Lincoln did exactly that. His dick burrowed deep in her before emerging for a quick spurt of clear lube on her clit. The rough rubbing and friction made Luna sing louder than she ever had at any recital.

She'd have to thank Mr. Grouse for forcing her dad to muffle her room a few years back.

She reached for her right breast, rolling her hand around it and massaging her nipple gently against her rough palm. Twinges and shudders raced through her nervous system as a hot feeling began to build inside her. The more Lincoln fucked her, the more intense the feeling was.

"I think I'm gonna cum, dude!"

"Thankfully," Lincoln grunted as he grabbed her hips and began moving her body along his shaft, "I think I'm about to as well."

"Wanna see who lasts longer?"

Lincoln chuckled. "You sound like Lynn."

"Oh… does Lynn say this to you? Didn't know you two were a thing~"

Lincoln rolled his eyes, and pumped himself a few more times. Luna could feel it about to burst out of her… any second now…

And it did. She groaned as a geyser of her fluids burst from her cunt, dousing everything it could. Lincoln didn't stop, which only made her orgasm harder. She felt his dick convulse inside her, and she yelled "Lincoln, pull out!" in a hoarse voice.

He forced himself out in the nick of time. His semen shot out of his dick and sprayed Luna's chest like a dirty hose. When she looked down, her nipples were both covered in white goo, and she smirked lightly with hazy eyes as she scooped it up with her finger and began rubbing it over her entire chest.

"Luna, what are you…"

"Eh, I'm a kinky girl," she muttered playfully.

Lincoln smiled. "I love you, Luna. As my sister and as a woman."

"I love you too, Linc. And thanks…"

"Thanks for what?"

Luna smiled fondly at him. "For being the one who's always there for me."

The two cleaned up a little after that, and then said their 'Good nights' and drifted off to sleep in their own beds. The last thing Lincoln thought before he finally slept was;

 _I think this is the start of something big…_


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the first thing I've written on my new computer, and I've switched to using Libre instead of Word. I just felt like mentioning that, it's not really that important...**

 **JSPillow: The mall thing was based on my own experiences at a small, usually empty mall near my college, but I would be lying if I said I didn't have that story on my mind as well**

 **Jeff: Fuck, I've become predictable. Ah well, the Luan parts should be fun…**

 **Salvo1985: Coming right up~**

* * *

Just like he predicted, Lincoln woke up with an incredibly sore ass.

Stirring from his sleep, his hands traveled down into his pants and ran over his cheeks. It didn't do much for him, but it was enough comfort as his eyes began fluttering open. One of his eyelashes had somehow got tangled with another, and Lincoln growled his discomfort as he pulled his hand out of his pajamas and began plucking at his eyelid.

 _Maybe I should wash my hands first. Rubbing my butt and then my eyes is a pretty good way to get an infection,_ Lincoln realizedl

With a heaving groan, he got out of his bed. His dry tongue ran over his chapped lips as he glanced around his bed, seemingly looking for something. _Something important… something important happened last night…_

And then he froze.

His line of vision rose to meet the sweaty and flushed arm of his older sister Luna, dangling as she snored with a peaceful look on her face.

And then it all came back to him.

 _Fuck… I thought that was a dream or a hallucination or something… I can't believe I… did I just… sleep with my sister?_

 _Well, at least that explains why my butt hurts…_

A rising tide of panic forced the young man to cover his mouth and rush to the bathroom, tripping over some chew toys Lana had left thrown about in the hallway. His breathing was ragged and difficult, and he only calmed slightly when he slammed the bathroom door behind him, twisting the faucet and splashed his face with cool water.

"Calm down, Lincoln. Just calm down," he ordered his reflection. "You slept with Luna. Your sister. Your… flesh and blood. Your dick was inside a woman that shares most of your DNA… _fuck, how am I supposed to calm down?!"_

Dark "what-if's" began to nestle in his thoughts. What if one of them had gotten an infection somehow? What if Luna somehow got pregnant? What if someone heard them? What if someone _saw?_ The image of his traumatized younger sisters, disgusted older sisters and disappointed parents all staring at him like he was a stranger… the boy felt himself begin to hyperventilate. Sure, he had a small crush on his sister, but he never expected it to turn into _this!_ He didn't even have sex with his normal crushes at school!

He threw another handful of water at his face.

"Okay… before we panic, I need to talk to Luna," he said to himself, suppressing a small burp. "Maybe she can put things into perspective for me. She's got hippie rock wisdom… yeah, I'll talk to her before I decide to throw myself onto the street."

He almost headed out the door, but then he realized; _Well, as long as I'm already in here…_

Lincoln stripped off his orange pajamas and took a warm shower. He scrubbed himself a little harder than usual with the loofa, though. Probably wanted to get any… excess juices off his skin.

Still, it helped him feel refreshed. "Ah, so that's what it's like to shower before Lori and Leni use up all the hot water," he sighed as he wrapped his orange towel around his waist.

"There's a reason I'm always first in the shower, twerp," Lori muttered, startling Lincoln. A few of his sisters had already formed a line, and Lincoln grinned at them, both apologetically and a bit gloatingly.

He made his way past a half-asleep Luan and a sniffling Lisa and ducked into his and Luna's room. He breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that no one kept him standing out there… and then he gagged.

"It smells like sweat and hormones in here," he choked as he waved his hands in front of his face.

"J-just light a scented candle," Lincoln heard Luna mumble. "Have a few in the closet. Gift from Chunk."

She then let out a mighty yawn, before flipping over in her bed again.

"Forget the candles, I need to talk to you," Lincoln yelled, running over to his sister. His nimble hands crawled up the rungs of the ladder, and he started shaking the former rock star, much to her annoyance. "Come on, Luna, I need to talk to you..."

She growled before punching him in the arm, forcing him to stop. She rose off the pillow, her hair a wild mess and part of it descending onto her face, obscuring her left eye. The teenager blew upwards, and the strand of her brunette hair flew away from her hazel eye, making her chuckle.

"Good morning," she chirped at the glowering Lincoln.

The boy stopped nursing his arm for a second to grab his older sister and bring her closer to him, making Luna's freckled cheeks blush. "Luna… do you remember what happened last night?"

A Cheshire grin blossomed on her face. "I remember that you rocked out with your cock out."

"That's what I was afraid of," he groaned.

"Why? Isn't that what you wanted? You loved me, I loved you… _it made me feel better, at least,_ " she whispered the last part to herself.

"I know that part, Luna. And believe me, I still can't believe it happened. I… I'm not going to lie, I'm still having some good memories about us having s-sex..." he stammered, causing Luna to pinch his cheeks. He brushed her hand away and continued "But that's the thing, Luna. Us having sex. We're brother and sister, we shouldn't be doing that..."

He expected her to gasp. He expected to watch as realization slowly set in, and a sense of nausea to flood her stomach, and for her to look regretful and disgusted about what happened…

He didn't expect her to simply shrug and say "Yeah, but we are. It is what it is."

"Wh-what?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, a little annoyed with her younger brother. "Bro, I don't exactly have the same fixed sexuality as you do. I've fallen in love with a lot of people; men, women, guys older than me, guys younger than me (by a few years, don't take that the wrong way), family members..."

"Oh, and I suppose you'd be fine with fucking Charles as well," Lincoln growled. He was stressed enough as is, he didn't need to deal with Luna's free-spirit stupidity at that moment…

"No, I wouldn't!" she snapped back.

"And why not?"

"Because he's not a person! And out of the eight billion people on this planet right now, I fell in love _WITH YOU!_ "

The force of her loud shout caused Lincoln to momentarily lose his balance, and he slipped and fell onto the ground. But he barely felt the pain, instead he looked back up to his older sister with wide, curious eyes. She puffed lightly, and then climbed down to help him onto his feet.

"I know this is… weird for you, little bro. It's still a little weird for me as well. I mean… I watched you grow up, grow into this sensitive, handsome dude," she stroked her finger over his chest, adding a teasing purr, before her face returned to seriousness, "and it's not normal, I admit. I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you… but that doesn't make it wrong or evil. What matters more; our cheap bodies that make us siblings, or our souls that make us closer than that."

The snowy haired boy was left somewhat speechless. Societal norms and biological taboo clashed with pseudo-chivalric notions of love. He felt a blush bloom on his face, his cheeks as red as roses, but he wasn't sure if it was his feelings or cloudy thoughts.

"I guess I… I don't know. It's weird to think about, to be honest," he let out a high pitched giggle, which made Luna smirk.

"Yeah, I guess it would be, bro."

She then pulled him closer to her, hugging the confused young man tightly. And Lincoln had to admit, whether it was incestuous or familial love that drove her to do so… it felt nice to be wrapped in his big sister's arms.

" _I'll drown my beliefs to have your babies,_ " he heard Luna recite.

The two parted, and Luna gave him a gentle grin. "Radiohead. I heard that line over a thousand times before. Now I get what they really mean."

"I doubt he was singing about a sixteen year old girl falling in love with her twelve year old brother," Lincoln chuckled.

"You know, it sounds a little romantic when you boil it down like that," Luna admitted.

"I guess so," he shrugged.

The two exchanged soft smiles, and Luna let out a big yawn. "Get outta here, dude. I haven't even showered yet. I probably smelled terrible when I hugged you."

"You smelled like flowers," Lincoln said earnestly. Luna's cheeks burned at his compliment, and she ran her fingers through her hair, combing it in a more feminine style.

"And you know how to make a girl feel special. Now seriously… fuck off."

Lincoln changed into his usual clothes before he ducked out of their room and headed down the stairs, feeling somewhat better. Maybe he would even go so far as to say he felt _good._ Luna had always had a talent for being able to calm him down and make him feel better, going as far back as to the days when he was an infant, and Luna would sing soothing lullabies to him and Lynn as they fitfully struggled to go to sleep. Lincoln felt himself smiling nostalgically; he remembered the warm feeling of having his older sister there for him, her sweet and calming voice lulling him gently to rest…

He glanced back to her room when he reached the base of the stairs. "Maybe that's why I love her so much."

"Love who so much?"

Lincoln practically jumped out of his skin, and turned his head towards the culprit, already knowing who it was. "LUCY!"

The black haired girl stood with her usual frigidness, her expression blank as she pointed and asked again "Who did you say you loved so much?"

"Me? I, uh, was talking about all of you," Lincoln bluffed, reaching and tugging on his collar.

"But you said 'her.' As in, one person," Lucy pointed out.

"I said that because… I was lumping you all in together. Because I love all my sisters, who are all girls, so I said 'her.' Understand?"

"Sigh. I'll pretend I do."

"Thank you, Lucy. Do we have any cereal? I still haven't eaten."

"We have cereal. But alas, no milk. The snap, crackle and pop… extinguished."

The young girl rubbed her chin at that line, and then pulled out a notepad, jotting down her brief line as she walked past the annoyed looking Lincoln.

"Dang it..."

* * *

Luan hadn't been having the best day.

As much as she claimed she didn't want to go back to rooming with Luna, she wasn't really happy with her current arrangements either. Lincoln's former room was cramped and small, which wasn't helped by the large heaping piles of junk he left everywhere. Luan could appreciate some good Sunday Funnies every once in a while, but Lincoln's comic collection was way too much for her to deal with.

So aside from sleeping in what felt like a tight prison cell, she woke up to be one of the last people in line to the bathroom. Lola had finished the hot water, and the toothpaste was finally gone.

And then, after all that, the Loud House was out of milk. Nothing to pour into her morning coffee, and now she couldn't even eat some of that Zombie Bran she wanted.

"At this point, I might as well eat one of my pies," Luan complained to no one in particular.

 _Maybe this is karma for you finishing all the milk the other day._

"More like Karma Sutra. Cause I'm getting fucked over by the universe. Ha ha, geddit?" she said to no one.

That was another thing. Everyone else had been pretty… distant (that was putting it nicely) ever since Luna showed up. If Luan had to make an educated guess, it was because they were all mad at her for giving Luna the cold shoulder.

But so what? She deserved it. She'd rather be Lulu the rock and pop star than be Luan's sister… and friend…

Luan shook her head as she walked into the kitchen. Lucy seemed to be writing something down while Lincoln poured himself a glass of orange juice. And Luan did get a bit of a chuckle when she saw that Charles was growling and barking at Cliff. Cat versus dog, like the old cartoons…

"Good morning," Luan lightly declared. Lucy looked up from her notebook and nodded in silent greeting, while Lincoln gave the more usual "Good morning."

If Luan ever had to fall back on two of her siblings, it would be these two.

Before Luan could even say another word to Lincoln or Lucy, Lana rolled into the kitchen and tugged on Luan's white shirt. "Sorry, Luan, chat time's over. Luna's coming downstairs."

"S-So? Do you all think I can't be in the same room as her."

"No, honey… we _know_ you can't be in the same room as her," Lola responded, walking in elegantly after her older twin.

Luan seethed for a moment, before calming down and snarling "Okay, I'll go," to the two blondes. Lana and Lola flashed two thumbs-up's at each other as Luan walked out into the living room, slouching into the couch as her immediately older sister walked past, pretending not to notice her.

And that probably stung the most.

Luan sighed as she heard her brother and sisters all start talking in the kitchen room. Luna must've said something exceptionally funny, because then Luan heard Lincoln, Lana, Lola and even Lucy laughing. No groans or "Please stop's" for Luna when she made a joke.

The comedienne crossed her arms, seething a little harder.

"Alright, what's wrong with you?"

Luan looked up to find Lori staring down at her, her lip bunched to the side. The eldest sister had an inquisitive look in her eye, and Luan could automatically tell, through years of honed instinct, that she wasn't going to let up until she told her.

Wasn't going to stop her from delaying, though.

"The only thing wrong with me is that I don't have a Netflix special yet," she joked.

"Luan..."

"Admit it, I'd get a lot of laughs if they let me on Netflix. Or cable, for one of those dumb shows only white mothers watch..."

"Luan..."

"Come to think of it, didn't Nick take up shows from the internet? I could pitch them Luan Out Loud. Our family on Nick, imagine that..."

"LUAN!"

Luan shrunk back in her seat, and Lori rubbed her temple, a little angry at herself for losing her cool. "I don't have all day," she said softly to the younger girl, and Luan shrugged.

"You already know what's wrong."

"And who's fault is that?" Lori responded. Despite the question, her tone was more motherly and concerned than it was accusatory. Luan didn't answer, which caused Lori to sigh.

"Listen, Luan… you literally can't keep this up forever. You're sisters, you live in the same house, and you deal with the same people. And the more you and Luna keep this up, the harder it's going to be to reconcile. And believe me, no one else likes what's happening between you both."

"I know," Luan muttered in shame.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I'm just telling you what you already know you have to do."

"I know," Luan whispered.

Lori gave her a gentle smile. "Chin up, Luan. I'm literally confident that you two can make up for everything. Just… talk to her. Alone, of course. You know how some of our sisters can be when they think a fight is happening."

The blonde then headed into the kitchen, ready to pour herself a well earned cup of coffee. As for Luan, she clenched her fists with determination. _I can talk to her. I'll let her know everything. How much it hurt and… how much I'm glad to have her back…_

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Luna and Lincoln had taken their own corner of the table, talking with each other in whispers too hushed for their sisters to overhear. Her rugged palms gently caressed his ear as she whispered in her sweet, lyrical tone "Lincoln, I want to show you something today."

"What kind of something?" he asked in turn.

His breaths were tranquilizing to Luna, and she felt shivers simply being this close to the one she loved.

"Something that'll show you why I feel the way I do," she confessed in her… something something purple prose. "Trust me on this."

"Is that about earlier?"

"Yeah. And more than that. Are you in?"

Lincoln nodded firmly. "Alright, let's go see what you have planned."


	7. Chapter 7

**James: Fuck, now you're actually making me want a LunaXMichelle lewd. If only there was a yuri-loving author that would allow his dark side to take over and write one out ~~so I can rub one out~~**

 **godscat: Welcome to the club**

 **Fapnado 2The Fappening: I appreciate your review. And your name lol**

* * *

When Luna told Lincoln she needed to take him somewhere, he had expected that they would be driving. But things clearly didn't want to be that easy for him, as the two of them set out to Luna's planned destination on foot. Luckily, the sun was obscured by the clouds, which were so thick and gray they seemed more like smoke.

Lincoln walked besides Luna the whole way, and every once in a while would look at her to check her general mannerisms. She seemed well enough on the surface, but Lincoln couldn't ignore the visible twitch on her hand, or the rolling bead of sweat that descended from her brow from time to time before she wiped it away.

 _This is important to her,_ he could tell.

After around two hours of walking (thankfully accompanied by a short break at the halfway point) Luna stopped and pointed across the street.

"We're here," she announced, a relieved smile on her face.

"Finally," Lincoln gasped. Luna looked down at him with a contrite look on her face. She had forgotten that he was one of the less athletic members of the family.

"Sorry to make you walk the walk, bro, but you know about my whole thing with driving..."

"It's fine, it's fine," Lincoln waved his arm dismissively. "Just tell me… what am I looking at, exactly?"

Across the street was a small strip mall, consisting of a few close building and stores. It was all connected by a series of confusing stairways that looked like they came out of an M. C. Escher painting. Like, seriously, who puts railing on the side of a building?

"Second store, right next to the Good Sport Sporting Goods."

Lincoln squinted as he read the large sign hanging above the store in question. On one side was a giant, bold musical note. On the other side was an old vinyl record. And in between, in red, capitalized letters…

"The Spin Cycle?" Lincoln read. "Luna, what are we doing at the record store?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Luna asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. Lincoln shook his head, and Luna gave a throaty sigh. "I wanted to show you something from my Lulu days. It's, uh, pretty important."

"Oh. Are you sure you want to?"

Luna smiled, though there was no humor on her face. "I'm sure. It's something I needed to share with someone, and I've opened up to you about everything else… _and with everything else_ ," she purred, causing Lincoln's face to glow red. "So come on, lover boy, let me show you this."

"Only if you promise to never call me 'lover boy' again."

Her sly grin returned to her. "No promises."

* * *

Before entering the record store, Luna put on a pair of sunglasses and powdered her cheeks, hiding her dark freckles.

"Do you really think anyone's going to recognize you? I mean, you look pretty different when you dress up like Lulu."

"Maybe I just want to put on sunglasses, damn," she shot back with irritation. The young man rolled his eyes, but elected to just go along with it.

The somewhat disguised Luna and Linc went into the store, and Luna immediately gasped and clasped her hands together. The Spin Cycle was a special place for her growing up; she often came to check out the new labels and listen to any hit singles they would play over the speakers when they felt like it. She and Sam used to have a blast doing subtle dances to the beat blaring over their heads…

 _I wonder if Sam would've liked to see what I'm about to show Lincoln…_

"Alright, this way, dude," she started walking down the left aisle, her brother walking slowly behind her. His eyes, not as experienced in the music field, scanned over many CDs and albums by bands he'd never heard before, but he did notice one thing… they had some pretty awesome cover art. Monsters, dragons, zombies… the science fiction geek inside him was begging for him to slow down and look a little longer at the cool drawings.

Finally, Luna stopped, rubbing her chin as if she weren't exactly sure if this was the right place. "Let's check," she muttered to herself as she started clawing through rows of albums. She dug around for a few minutes before finally declaring "Found you!" and lifted a single CD box over her head, a proud and victorious grin on her face.

"Great. What did you find, exactly?"

"One of the most important things to me. Basically the only good thing that came out of my time as Lulu… this, little bro, is my entire discography."

"Your what?"

Luna huffed before answering.

"Every song I ever performed as Lulu is on this disc. It's my… my first real album. _Play It Loud,_ by Lulu Loud" she said with a faint smile. Feeling a year's worth of work in her hand caused her some internal strife. On one hand, the abuse and mismanagement she had been forced to put up with was some of the worst experiences of her life (she'd never forget how she was locked out of her own room with a faulty key and forced to sleep outside in the cold) as an artist and a musician, she couldn't stop herself from being proud of the songs and music she was able to share with the whole world. This small collection of songs was being listened to by everyone from Royal Woods to Moscow.

It was a rush, to say the least.

"Do you know something they don't put on the box, Lincoln? This album is actually incomplete."

"Incomplete?"

"I wanted there to be thirteen songs for the first collection… one for each member of the fam, from Popstar all the way down to little Lils. It didn't even have to be really specific, you know? Like my song for Lynn was really energetic and hyped, like she is, and my song for Lana just mentioned animals every once in a while. Still, it was a show for love for my people. And I even wrote a song about my story. But..."

"It's incomplete, right?"

Luna nodded, and Lincoln sighed. "Yeah, I could tell because there were only twelve. Who's the unlucky Loud that didn't get a song dedicated to them by the best rocker in the world?"

"Ah, hell," Luna wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a light noogie, much to his protests, "I ain't the best yet, little bro."

"But to answer your question," Luna said as she let the gasping boy go, "It's, uh… it's Luan."

"I'm guessing it's not because you couldn't come up with something for her."

The brunette shook her head. "Naw, dude, it's just that every time I put my pen to the paper or fingers to the board… I got nervous. Luan is my… was my best friend growing up. And I had one chance to really show that. What if I messed it up? What if it sucked? What if she hated it?"

Her head hung low, staring at the ground with disappointment in herself. "So I ended up with nothing to show her. And an album that I honestly don't know if I'll ever complete."

She looked back down at the case in her hands. Her thumb ran over the small, tight space between Lynn's song ( _Walking Trofy_ ) and her own ( _What Everybody Wants_ ). The place where her closest sister's track would've been if she… if she had actually been good at the music biz…

 _Maybe Lisa was right that one time… maybe I should've gone with serving food at cafeterias…_

"You know, Luna, it's not too late..."

Her eyes lifted off the box, and found Lincoln's warm, encouraging smile. "Luna, you're one of the best singers I know. And that's not just me saying that. However you feel about Lulu, people loved her. People loved _you_ and your music. Maybe you have a little writer's block or worry but I honestly think… no, I know that you can write something great for Luan if you want."

"Doesn't even matter. She barely wants to talk to me anyways."

"Maybe this is how you show her that you care. In your way. I don't think you'll even allow yourself to mess that up."

Luna swallowed, allowing her younger brother's words to sink in.

Then she smiled.

"You know what I always loved about you… you always have the solution to everything..."

Lincoln chuckled softly, lightly tapping the side of his head. "Ten different sisters means I deal with a lot. It's part of why I became the man with the plan."

"And the Girl Guru," Luna laughed as he cringed with an embarrassed blush. "Luna, come on, don't bring that up," he grumbled, digging his hands deep in his pockets and trying to make himself seem small. He was so adorable when he was flustered, Luna cooed mentally.

"Yo, shopkeep, how much is this?" Luna yelled at the pimply young man texting behind the counter. The teen had a repulsively greasy matt of hair falling over his eyes, yet he could still see what Luna was holding and answered "Twenty-something, give or take," in a weaselly voice.

"You're going to buy your own music?" Lincoln asked, confused.

"It's not for me, obviously. And keep it down, I'm supposed to be incognito, remember?" she hissed under her breath.

"I thought you just wanted to put on sunglasses," Lincoln answered cheekily.

Luna didn't have a response. She stuttered and raced to come up with an explanation, but eventually gave up and settled on punching him.

* * *

When the two of them returned home, Lincoln stumbled his way into the kitchen and ripped a carton of lemonade out of the fridge and started chugging the whole thing down, much to the disgust of Lola. "DAD! Lincoln's drinking from the carton again!"

The sides of Luna's red lips twitched into the shape of a smile as Lola, Lincoln and her father all started loudly arguing with each other. Her mind was elsewhere, however, and more importantly she was pretty tired after the long walk home. She slowly crawled up the stairs and shuffle walked her way towards her bedroom, narrowly dodging Lucy's bat colony flying at her direction.

She turned on the lights and tossed the compact box onto the lower bunk of her bunk bed. At first, she wanted to take a nap on her own bed, but when she glanced at just how much closer the bottom bunk was…

She threw herself at Lincoln's part of the bed, and sighed with relief, her muscles finally relaxing. "I can still smell him on this," she murmured, taking a handful of blanket to her nose and inhaling her brother's scent. He smelled as bad as any other pubescent male, but the fact that he was _her_ pubescent male made his smell a bit sweeter…

 _Can't tell if that's romantic or creepy… I don't know, who cares?_

The knob of her door buckled, and Luna quickly shot up off his bed and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, stiff as a statue. Lincoln walked in, grumbling obscenities to himself. "Next time we go out, Luna, remind me to get a small drink from the store."

"Or you could just, you know, pour your juice into a cup?"

"Lana gets to do it, I don't see why I can't."

"Dude, last time I caught Lana drinking from the milk carton I threw it in the trash and set the trash on fire. No joke."

"Alright, alright, I get the point..."

"Besides," Luna said, suddenly shifting into a more seductive tone, "If you want a place to put your lips… I got a few places for them..."

A beat passed as Luna's words hung in the air.

"Luna… that was one of the most clumsy attempts at seduction I've ever bore witness to in my life. I don't have much to compare it to, but that was easily the worst. I don't even know if I can-"

Luna raised her shirt, allowing her freckled breasts to spill out.

"Then again, what kind of a lover would I be if I allowed my precious girlfriend to go to bed unsatisfied?"

* * *

"Hell yeah, little man, keep going!"

After Luna had closed the blinds and Lincoln had locked the door, the two quickly got undressed and pounced onto the bottom bunk with each other. Luna paused for a moment, placing the album they had bought earlier on a desk, and quickly kissed his lips with passion. Her tongue invaded his mouth forcefully, and the two organs wrestled with each other as Lincoln and Luna breathed and tasted each other's essence.

She pushed him down, pressing her body on top of his. Her lips never moved from his as her hand squeezed his cock and directed it towards her sopping cunt. She sunk onto his length with a loud moan, and Lincoln, running on animal instincts, began thrusting into with vigor.

Her face was burning with blushing heat from just how good it felt. Lincoln had improved since before, she noted. He was a bit less reserved, less worried about messing up and was finally allowing himself to just plow her open slit. His girth stretched her walls more than they usually got stretched, and every time he would quickly ease himself out and then allow himself back in with a strong, shuddering jerk.

"Fuuuuck, Linc, I gotta say I like you're new roughness."

"I, ah, figured you didn't want someone holding your hand while you have sex," Lincoln grunted, his mind focused on digging as deep into Luna's womb as he could manage.

"I do like a rough boy toy, but…"

Her hand moved down the young man's soft arm, reaching his hand which clasped her hips firmly. She cupped his hand with her palm tenderly, and gave her brother a soft smile. "Never said I was against touching your hand, dude."

Even in the midst of sinful, decadent sex, the two didn't forget their familial love.

The two shifted and moved as Lincoln's lovemaking got faster. Luna was vibrating as she helped him by bouncing up and down on his dick, her eyes half-lidded and nostrils flared. With a yelp, the two of them fell on the floor, and Lincoln speared his sister so hard that the tip of his dick hit the back of her womb _really_ hard.

"Fuck!" Luna's hoarse throat let out a husky cry of pain and pleasure.

"Luna, switch positions," Lincoln grunted, and Luna nodded. Lincoln pulled out of his sister's vagina, stroking himself with impatience as he watched Luna waddle over to the bed on her knees, her asscheeks shifting and swaying, and lay her upper half on the mattress, her arms spreading across. Her pert nipples dug into the blanket, and her fingers did the same as Lincoln mounted her from behind.

He spread his legs on either side of her hanging bottom, and he quickly spit on his hand, rubbing the lubrication on his burning erection. He rubbed his slimy dick against her sensitive lips, and Luna cried out with a soft moan.

Lincoln grinned, and jammed his hardness deep into her pussy with a heavy groan.

He hugged the top of her slightly muscular stomach tightly as he started rutting into her. The bed's foundation creaked and rocked so hard Luna was afraid the whole thing would collapse on top of their heads.

Maybe she could have Lisa make some kind of magic glue to keep it together before they got into the _really_ rough sex…

At this point, both of them were sweaty, panting globs of flesh desperately seeking pleasurable release from one another. Every time Lincoln's dick swelled he brutally fucked her harder, and her eyes rolled back into her head and her entire inner physiology throbbed and clutched him.

And while Lincoln was rocking her privates, her sensitive clit rubbed against the mattress and sent a firework of bliss right up Luna's nervous system.

Luna maneuvered herself carefully, making sure that Lincoln could still go in and out of her with ease, but also enjoying the rubbing of her clit against the bed. So, with every thrust he made inside her, she lurched her entire waist forward, and rubbed her tingly, swollen clitoris against the mattress.

Luna felt like she was in heaven. Though, given that she was fucking her brother, she'd probably never know what real Heaven was like.

But that was okay. Maybe the underworld would have sympathy for the devils she and her brother had become. An eternity with Lincoln would be her ideal end.

And with that stray thought brewing in her mind, she finally screamed as she started to orgasm. Her legs shook underneath the added weight of her brother, and her whole body lit up with a warm, quivering feeling. She screamed and moaned and even giggled a few times before biting into the mattress, riding out her orgasm with jerks and flinches in Lincoln's direction.

But Lincoln hadn't cum yet, and Luna was far from selfish.

When she had allowed herself a few more seconds of one of the most amazing feelings in her life, she turned to look at Lincoln with a wide grin on her face. Lincoln removed his organ from her spritzing opening, and Luna quickly turned to face her brother.

She dutifully took her balls and erection in her hands, playing with them gently. She began rubbing his coated penis as she sniffed the musky scent wafting from his testes. "Smells just like your bed," she whispered.

"Wh-what?"

"Nothing~" she smiled playfully. Her rubbing motion stopped, and she opened her mouth wide to swallow his erection. Lincoln moaned loudly as his older sister began bobbing her head along his length.

"Yes… yes… take your brother's dick," he ordered in a domineering tone. That was pretty interesting to Luna. Usually doms took subs as sex partners. Two doms together… that could be interesting…

She listened to him, though, and gracefully polished him off. Her painted lips stained his entire length, and her glistening tongue danced along his member, tasting every fleshy and nectary flavor it had to offer.

"L-Luna… I..."

" _Dwoit_ ," she muttered into her blowjob, not even removing his prick from her mouth as she said it. She knew he was about to say he was going to climax, and she intended on drinking every drop.

True to her intentions, she offered no resistance as Lincoln exploded inside her mouth, and his thick salty seed filled her to her breaking point. The boy shuddered and sighed with relief as he finally finished, and fell back to the ground, now eye-level with Luna.

His whole body heaved with every pant, but he still mustered a weak smile. "You're amazing, Luna."

"Thanks, bro. I work hard on my techni-"

"Not that. I mean you're just amazing… as you."

"O-oh," Luna stammered, glancing nervously and innocently away... as if she didn't literally just chug a gallon of his spunk. She returned his smile. "You're amazing yourself... _lover boy,_ " she said with a cackle.

The two basked in the haze of their afterglows, and Luna looked over at the door. She smiled, knowing that none of her family could ever interrupt the beauty of this moment. They'd never understand, but she and Lincoln… they understood each other. And even if it meant Hell… even if it meant hiding in the shadows just to sneak a kiss…

They were still together.

* * *

Luan Loud yawned as she sat back in her recliner. She had a hot cup of mocha in her hand. Her eyes were thin and squinting as she glanced over every monitor she had, connected to all the cameras set up in the house. You never know when a funny moment's going to happen, after all.

However, the glow was starting to hurt her eyes, and she decided to put the cup down, sighing. She didn't need to stay up all night burning her retinas.

She glanced over Lana and Lola's room, as the younger twin screamed at her roommate about one of her stray cats tearing through her tea bags ("Looks like that cat's out of the bag!"). She looked over to the kitchen, and watched as Lori carefully peeled fruit for Lily ("You two make a great pear!")

Luan had to scowl. Her puns sucked lately. And somehow she had the sneaking feeling that it wasn't really her fault. Rather, it was the fault of some kind of… cosmic being writing down her actions, who was incapable of producing a single decent joke.

"Whatever," Luan grumbled. She was getting really tired now. _Maybe just one more room before I give up for the night… you know, I haven't checked in with Lincoln lately. Where is he? Is he in Luna's room?_

And so Luan clicked a few buttons and found herself staring right into her former room.

Staring at something she couldn't believe.

She rubbed her eyes, and checked again. It was still there.

She flipped to another room and went back, hoping maybe it was a mistake. It was still there.

"I… I, uh… oh no, I'm going to-"

The image of her brother and sister copulating was seared into her mind as she vomited into a nearby trash can.

* * *

 **Sorry about the long wait for this one. Got hit with a bad case of writer's block after the first few words.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest: I'll think about it. I have been thinking about a Benny/Luan/Maggie idea for a while.**

 **Speaking of Luan… this chapter's entirely in her perspective. Let's see what our favorite traumatized sister is up to now...**

* * *

The next day, Luan woke up earlier than she ever had in her life, thanking every known god and goddess that school was out. She really needed to think, and after what she saw last night, she really needed to be away from the house (hell, if she could work up the bravery, she'd probably have her eyes bleached). So when her alarm rang in the morning, Luan wasted no time in opening her eyes, jumping out of her bed, dressing in her usual white and yellow clothes (she paused for a second to adjust her small flower) and rushed out the front door.

It was a dreary early morning outside. A thin fog hung over the front lawn of the Loud House, and the air carried with it a chill that scraped deep into Luan's bones. She shivered, cursing herself for not bringing a jacket. "I guess it's fine." she whispered to herself as she made her way to the crumbly sidewalk and started walking. "If I walk fast enough, my body should heat up. At least, that's what Lynn and Lori say..."

She felt like she could've made a pun out of that. But she didn't feel like puns at the moment. Or jokes or limericks or pranks or… eh, you get the idea.

The tall girl wandered along the stone path paved before her, passing lawn after lawn. She occasionally glanced up from the pavement to find herself locking eyes with a grinning garden gnome ( _'You've been GNOMED biyatch!'_ she could hear them say) but her main occupation was with her thoughts, and swirled pit of nausea at her core. Even now, she couldn't believe what she saw; her sister may have been a traitorous snake, but _incestuous?_

And then there was her brother. Sweet, innocent, dorky Lincoln. Luan couldn't even imagine a scenario in which her brother could be sexually active with _anyone_ because of just how much of a… of a _Lincoln_ he was. He slept with a stuffed rabbit, for Pete's sake.

"For Peter Rabbit's sake," she mumbled to herself with a rough, pained smirk. Guess she had one last joke in her.

She shook her head, trying to dispel the images of Lincoln copulating with the family rocker, but she found the more she thought about not thinking about it, the more she thought about. She wouldn't even have minded if it was a sick, twisted dream she had of her two siblings doing the stork summoning dance. That would be her problem, not the whole family's.

The comedienne could feel a rising wave of bile at the back of her throat. She needed a distraction, and she welcomed any. The distraction came forth in two bright, beaming lights shooting out of the mist and slowly driving their way closer to her. Luan squinted, and sighed with relief as she noticed it was a taxi. She waved her hand in the air as the yellow cab passed her, and the taxi immediately spun around, knocking over two trash cans in the loudest way possibly.

"Ooh..." Luan cringed.

The vehicle rolled up to her, and the driver rolled down his tinted window. The cabbie was an old, squat Indian man in a turban. He gave Luan a kind smile and asked "To where are you going, miss?"

"I, uh..." Luan scratched the back of her head with a nervous giggle. She just realized she didn't really have any destinations in mind.

"It's early in the morning," the man observed, his voice flowing a rhythmic Oriental accent. "Why not get breakfast? Coffee shop?"

"Yeah… yeah, a coffee shop sounds good. Just take me to the closest one," Luan nodded. She opened the door, and sat down in the passenger seat. She checked her wallet to make sure she had fare to pay him with, and when she confirmed that she did, she turned back to the man and decided to try and be reverent. " _A-asalami alikum,_ " she said, hoping she got the Muslim greeting right. The disgusted look on the taxi driver's face told her she didn't.

"That was painful to listen to. First, it's _As-salamu alaykum._ Second, I am not even Muslim. I am Sikh."

"You're sick? You should see a doctor about that," Luan instinctively joked.

An amused smile spread across the cabbie's face, and he gave a short chuckle as he grabbed the gear and put the car back into motion. He activated the window-wipers, wiping some of the accumulated vapor on his front window. "So, if I may, may I ask why you're out this early?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Luan pointed out. "There can't be that many people needed a taxi on an early winter morning."

"The fact that you are in my car says otherwise," the Indian smirked. Luan opened her mouth to protest, but quickly clamped it shut when no snide rebuttal came to her mind. The driver's smirk became a loud roar of laughter, and as he wiped a tear away from his eye, he sighed. "Well, if you must know my reason… this is a time with few other taxis. It makes my business easier. Passengers have no choice but to pay me."

Luan rubbed her chin. "That's actually not that bad of a business model."

"Well, now that I've told you my story… what about you? What makes you come out just as the sun rises over the hills?"

Luan turned away from the man, staring out the window. The faint stirrings of life were being to make themselves known, as the once-empty streets were now beginning to full with cars, and the once-still air was now buzzing with the motors of lawnmowers and the barking of angry neighborhood dogs. She could vaguely see her own reflection in the window, and it stared back at her with a broken, upset glare. "I just needed to get out of the house," Luan said quietly.

The man cast a sympathetic look her way. "I won't force you to talk, but maybe you need to vent."

"It's fine. I want to keep it private, but you're sweet for caring Mr..."

"Sidhu," he said, giving her a warm, paternal smile before training his eyes back on the road before him. Luan gave a smile of her own, but it was slightly downtrodden. The brief conversation had provided a small pocket of distraction, but now that it was over… her thoughts forcibly returned her to her brother and sister.

 _Maybe when the cab stops, I can drink so much coffee that I'll blackout and die and never have to think about this ever again._

* * *

"Keep the change," Luan murmured as she handed Sidhu his fare. He took the bills and coins she dropped into his palms, and checked the meter with a frown. "What change?" he noted, tapping the small counter in front of his radio. "You still owe me three dollars."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. Let me..."

"You know what," the driver said, rising his open hand to stop her, "keep your money. It would be a shame if you drove out here and didn't have enough to pay for your food and coffee. I'll just charge the next guy extra," he burst out with a hearty laugh, and Luan found herself shaking with gentle laughter. He honked his horn and waved one last time before turning his cab with an ear-splitting shriek and speeding off into the distance. Luan watched as he went, hypnotized by the bright cherry-red lights of his vehicle, before turning her head to the building where she had been dropped.

It wasn't a coffee shop, she realized with an annoyed frown. But before she let loose with a slew of curses, she realized it was a tiny mall. A very familiar mall, she noted. _Didn't Luna come here a few days ago?_

Whatever, it wasn't important. What was important was finding a coffee shop, and Luan supposed that she wouldn't have been left there if there was no bean juice around.

As she walked closer to the door, she read the small sign before the front door, listing the opening and closing times. It was slightly difficult to read, as the dark lettering was hard to make out in the gray and shadowy atmosphere, but Luan put on a pair of Groucho glasses (modified by herself to work as normal glasses) and she read **"8 AM to 11 PM, all days 'til Sunday."**

"It should be eight by now," Luan said to herself in a hopeful tone. She raised her wrist to her eyes, and immediately felt her smile melt off her face. There was still another 20 minutes until the place opened. Luan groaned, her stomach growling, begging her for breakfast. "I can't wait another twenty minutes for a piece of cake! What am I supposed to do now, eat my watch? I hope not, that would be _time consuming._ Ha-ha, geddit?" she repeated her catchphrases out of instinct. She didn't expect to her a feminine giggle behind her.

Luan's head spun around, her long ponytail flying and smacking her glasses off her face. But Luan paid it no attention as she stared at the teen girl walking up to her. "Oh, I didn't think anyone would be around..."

"Neither did I," the other girl smirked, before a shadow of doubt crossed her face. She blinked once, then squinted as she studied Luan with an investigative hum. A light-bulb seemed to go off over her head as she gasped and took a quick step back. "Lu-Luan?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out. How do you kno-"

That's when Luan realized there was only one girl in Royal Woods who wore a cyan streak in her hair like that.

"Sam?!"

* * *

"It's been so long since we last hung out," Sam beamed as she sat down next to Luan, after finally receiving her order. Luan returned the smile, but it was a bit uneasy as she picked up the pastries Sam had brought them. The brown cookie crumbled in her hands, but what it lacked in consistency it made up for in flavor, as the chocolaty flavor melted in Luan's mouth.

"Well, it's good to be here with you now," Luan proclaimed. "And I'm not just saying that because I was outside starving before you showed up and let me in before opening. Speaking of which… how come you can come in before time?"

"Oh, I actually work here sometimes," Sam explained. She glanced around, checking if anyone was listening, before she beckoned Luan to come closer with a sneaky grin. As Luan extended her ear, Sam whispered mischievously "Between you and me, the only reason I took the job was because of this place. I could get my coffee and breakfast before anyone else."

"You're one smart cookie," Luan whispered back, waving her cookie at the blonde. She giggled again as she fell back, her laughter carrying a rhythmic quality to it. It was almost musical, in a sense. Luan liked hearing her laugh. It was one of the reasons she used to try to be close to the older woman. That, and to support Luna's love lif-

Oh, right. Luna's love life. The reason why she had to escape her house. Luan put down her snack, the disgusted rumbling of her stomach returning. The comedienne sought to calm the growling by sipping from the steaming cup Sam brought her, fully aware that she would regret it later. "Well, uh, thanks for letting me in. And for getting the guy to serve us early."

"We're friends," Sam affirmed, waving at Dylan behind his counter. "So, quick question… I'm at the mall before 8 because I have to work today. Why are you hanging here at this time?"

"I, um… just felt like stretching my legs. You know how morning jogging goes," Luan nervously chuckled.

Sam didn't seem convinced. She coked an eyebrow and pointed at Luan's clothes and shoes. "Yeah, I know how joggers love to dress in dresses, brown shoes, and _flowers..._ "

"It's my first time trying it."

"Luan," Sam sighed, giving her a worried look, "Is everything alright. Does this… does this have anything to do with your sister?"

"Which one? I have ten, you know. And yes, I do count Lincoln. Ha ha. Geddit? Because he's a bo-"

"You know which one I mean."

For a brief while, the two young woman were silent. Sam tapped the side of her paper cup rhythmically while Luan stared at the floor, trying to avoid the musical girl's demanding gaze. She exhaled quietly, and she could feel her fingers start to shake; the pressure of Sam's glare and the returning images of Luna and Lincoln doing what no family members ever should do-

"Yes," she whispered, in a voice so quiet and so ashamed. She felt her face and ears burning as she finally worked the strength to tilt her head towards the older girl and give her a pained look. Sam's beautiful eyes were glowing with sympathy, which somehow made Luan feel worse. She felt like she didn't deserve any kindness, for coming upon her siblings' perversion.

Sam wet her lips, clearly at a loss for how to handle this situation. She reached forward, but pulled her hand back, only to nod confidently to herself as she placed her smooth, soft hand comfortingly on Luan's arm. The two girls locked eyes, and Sam chuckled nervously. "If it makes you feel any better, Luna coming back hasn't made things easy for me either."

The jokey girl gave an awkward giggle. "Believe me, sister, you have no idea how messed up you and Luna as a thing are now."

"Did you think of us as a thing?"

"Everyone did," Luan noted with a silly grin, making Sam blush. The blonde girl rubbed her arm as she pictured her and Luna doing something fun with each other… maybe they could have done that scavenger hunt thing the mayor throw every year together…

 _Could have._

The blood drained from Sam's cheeks, and her cute smile returned to a thin, neutral expression. "Well, I'm sorry that we disappointed everyone," she said as she picked up her cup and sipped from it. Luan could tell she hit a nerve; Sam was trying to play her pain off with that cool voice Lola sometimes tried when she was upset. Before she exploded with rage, of course.

"Well maybe you two could..."

Her suggestion stopped dead in her throat. She looked at Sam's upset eyes, and was struck by just how much _worse_ Sam might've had it, compared to her. She was Luna's roommate, sure, so it hurt when Luna packed her bags and ran off to the studios, but Sam was her friend. Her best friend. Her… girlfriend…

And besides, Luna wouldn't want to get together anyways. She had a new lover…

The swirling distaste in Luan's stomach was now accompanied by a guilty sinking feeling, as the fifteen year old sunk in her seat.

And no amount of coffee or chocolate was going to wash that away.

* * *

"I could probably write a skit based on all that."

Luan gave herself a humorless bark of a laugh as she walked back to her home. The dark clouds had dissipated over the bus ride home, and Luan felt a mix of pleasantly chilled winds and glowing sunshine grace her skin as she trudged along the sidewalk up to her home.

 _Ugh, isn't the weather supposed to be rainy when the main character is sad?_

"Oh, right, this isn't one of my plays," Luan grumbled, kicking a small pebble along the pavement. "I wish it was. At least that would explain the incest."

As she arrived home, she noticed Lana and Lisa in the front yard, their knees pressing against the earth as Lana dug into the soil. Even from a distance, Luan noticed how black and dirty her fingernails were, and she could only imagine how many germs Lana had scooped up underneath her untrimmed nails. But that didn't matter to the tomboy, as she just laughed as she picked wiggling earthworms from the ground. Lisa was also gracing the world with her rare smiles, as she took each pink worm from Lana's hands with gloved fingers and placed it in a small, green pail besides her.

Luan sighed when she saw her younger sisters enjoying themselves so much. She was so jealous.

"Oh, hey Luan," Lana greeted with a muddy wave.

"Hey Lana," she responded, trying to put some pep into her tone. It didn't fool Lana, or their genius sister, who raised a concerned eye to the older girl.

"What seems to be the matter, older sibling unit? Does seasonal affective disorder have you in its clutches? It's very normal for women to be this way in colder times, so you aren't alone..."

"No, I just had to deal with some stuff. And take time to think, I guess."

"Did you... did you find what you were looking for?"

Luan gave her sisters a despondent look, and heaved her shoulders as she sighed again. "No. Don't worry about me, you two. Just have fun with your worms."

The comic turned around and slowly made her way indoors, Lisa's eyes trained on her the entire time. Lisa hummed as she rubbed her chin, and turned to her older sister. "Lana, do you realize what just happened?"

Lana shook her head.

"Luan didn't make a joke about _worms._ One of the easiest subjects to joke about. I suspect there may be something truly wrong with her. Something has upset her to a very great degree."

"Oh no."

"Well, it shouldn't be any problem. There is a chance that, as a young teenager hurt by circumstances around her, she may end up doing something very stupid... but what's the chance of that happening, right?"

Just as Lisa said that, an idea struck Luan as she trudged up the stairs to the second floor.

Her slow walking became a quick run as she burst running up the stairs, three steps at a time. Leni had to dodge as Luan rushed past her without so much as an apology, and the young brunette burst down the door to her room. She closed it behind her, turning the lock for good measure, as she dug into Lincoln's wardrobe, her eyes searching the closet like an eagle searches the river for prey. "Come on... come on..." she whispered to herself desperately.

And then she found it.

Her eyes were gleeful as she reached into a small box of her things, and pulled out her small computer. She quickly forced it open and typed in a few commands as a black box of code appeared on screen. The box started filling the screen with green text and numbers, and line after line reflected off Luan's crazed eyes. Finally, she hit the space bar, and pressed a button on the side of the hardware.

Slowly but surely, a disc rolled out of the machine.

Luan smirked as she plugged the disc back into the computer, and typed in a few more commands. The contents of the disc appeared on screen, and right between a goofy picture of her friend Giggles, and a Weird Al parody song...

There was a video file. A giant video file. One could say it was the size of a file that recorded an entire household for an entire night...

"I'm doing this for their own good," Luan breathed to herself, ejecting the disc into her hand. "I'm doing this... for her own good..."

* * *

 **The more I write Luan, the more I realize I can't pun for shit. Anyways, wow, Luan has a DVD with some spicy Lunacoln on it. Wonder what she's going to do with it (feel free to make as many 'lol she's gonna masturbate' jokes as you want in the reviews)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was curious to see what everyone's predictions were going to be regarding what Luan was going to do next… they were interesting to say the least. What's Luan going to do next? Find out right now…**

 **And by right now I mean next chapter lol how's that for delayed gratification?**

* * *

Lola had a bit of a conundrum on her gloved hands.

She was only six years old when her older sister Luna, whom she had expected to be a permanent fixture in her childhood, disappeared with only the vaguest goodbyes. And now that she was seven, just as life with only nine siblings had just gotten normal, she reappeared out of the blue and started feuding with Luan. Maybe that wasn't fair, but Lola didn't feel like being fair at that moment.

That being said, Lola could understand why Luna did it. If some pageant judge had offered her a TV show or fashion line or something, she would take that offer in a heartbeat. Of course, she'd give proper farewells to everyone, but the chance to become famous… the chance to have millions of eyeballs following her and her talents… a thin, dripping line of drool fell from Lola's painted lips, and those twisted into an ambitious grin.

But then she had to consider everyone else's emotions… Luan was angry and depressed and miserable while Luna was out performing on stages, and Lola couldn't forget how dark and miserable her humor came to be for a few weeks. Lori was also visibly affected, as she had essentially lost her 'second in command' and ended taking more responsibilities on herself or nervously handing them off to Leni, praying that the younger blonde wouldn't mess things up. And then there was Lincoln… not having Luna around really took a toll on him…

All this flew around in Lola's mind. Her thoughts felt like a pointed swarm of bees, dashing around her brain like it was a hive, constantly bouncing off the walls and jabbing her in her head. So when Lana came back into their room, she had to take a step back when she noticed Lola pacing with an intensely horrific look on her face.

"H-hey Lola," Lana called carefully to her twin. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Lola paused for a moment, letting out a low growl as she turned to face her twin sister with an irritated look on her face. "Lana, when I say 'I'm thinking' does your brain receive that as 'I really want you to ask me a bunch of questions and bother me'?"

The tomboy's face was glowing with innocent confusion. She shrugged her shoulders and said "Well, I just thought that maybe you wanted someone to ask about… like how I ask you things when I don't know what to do."

"Well I-" Lola stopped herself from making what was undoubtedly going to be a nasty remark, and rubbed her chin with a hum. "Actually, I guess I could ask you. Even though I doubt you could think of something I couldn't."

"Hey, watch it!" Lana angrily snapped, taking offense.

Lola ignored Lana's flash of fury as she began pacing towards her bed, sitting down on the soft mattress. She looked back at Lana, still covered in mud and grime. She winced as she saw a long earthworm stick its head out of the clump of soil on Lana's right shoulder, and shuddered when Hops bounced onto the scene and shot his tongue towards the bug and swallowed it. _This is the girl I'm going to be spilling my feelings to?_

 _Eh, it could be worse._ _At least she isn't going to record everything you say and build a creepy therapy bot out of it,_ another part of her mind said.

"It's mostly about Luna, okay? I've been thinking about how I feel about her now that's she's around. I'm really mad that she barely talked to me when she was away, but… I also think she didn't do anything really wrong. Like, she wanted to be a singer, so she became one. Plus, she's famous now, so it would really boost my status. But I can't forget how weird it felt for me and everyone else… I guess I'm pretty confused about it."

"Ah, I see," Lana said, reaching up to scratch her matted blonde hair. Truth be told, she hadn't really thought about the matter too much, beyond her instinctual feelings of ' _Hey, glad you're back'_ and _'Fuck you for leaving.'_

"Hey Lola, can I just ask… you still love Lunes, right?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do… I think..."

"Well, this might seem a bit obvious, but have you ever thought about just talking to her? That's what I do when I have a problem with someone."

"Because I… I..."

Lola was paralyzed for a moment, her brain kicking into high gear as she tried to think of a good answer. She rubbed the back of her neck abashedly, and felt a blush creep onto her face. "Oh, I never really thought of that."

Lana chuckled. "Yeah, I bet you didn't. You always get so wrapped up in stuff that doesn't matter that you forget the simple solutions."

"I'm sorry not all of our brains can be as simple as yours," Lola stuck out her tongue immaturely. Of course, the tomboy was right, and Lola knew it, so as she decided to head out to Luna's room and talk to the older girl, she gave her twin a light tap on the shoulder as she passed, and smiled toothily at her. "Thanks, Lana. I'm glad I can count on you."

"Np, sis."

* * *

Luna could practically feel all the tension in her body evaporate as she stretched along the length of her bed, a relaxed sigh escaping her lips. She reached into her pockets and pulled out her music player and a pair of earbuds, miraculously untangled. She plugged the jack, lay her head against the pillow and prepared for the most chill afternoon she had had in a whi-

 _Knock knock._

"Fuck," Luna said eloquently.

Music still blaring in her ears, she climbed down the bunk ladder and walked over to the door, mouthing some of the lyrics to herself. She opened the door and looked down to find Lola, at which point she immediately tore the earbuds out of her ears.

After years living with the young pageant princess, making sure to diligently listen to Lola's every word was ingrained in the Louds' genetic memory, lest they be on the wrong side of a child's furious brawling.

"Hey Lols. Do you need something?" Luna asked, reaching for her player and pausing Mic Swagger mid-lyric.

"Do you people assume I always need something from you when I knock on your doors? Please," Lola rolled her eyes and walked in past Luna, carrying a haughty air with her. She was still debating how to approach Luna, or even what to really say, so she believed the best course of action was to behave as she was expected to. The rocker smirked bemusedly as she watched Lola wander aimlessly around the room, inspecting every piece of furniture as if she was a detective. "Sorry, sis. It's been a while since it was just the two of us, one on one, you know?"

"It has indeed been a while," Lola muttered lowly, her tone dripping with implication. Luna grimaced; she felt speared by her younger sister's words.

"So if you don't need anything… you just want to hang out?" Luna offered.

"Depends. Do you have anything that needs attending today?"

"I think I do. I just can't rememb- Hey, put that down!"

Lola's head shot back in the direction of her sister. Luna stomped over and snatched a small box that Lola had picked off her bedside desk. It was the album she had bought the other day, and she _really_ didn't want Lola staining it with her fingernail paint or the glitter that lingered on her hands. As she started inspecting the cover art over, she realized something.

"Oh yeah… that's what I wanted to do today."

"What?"

"I bought this thing at the record store the other day, Lola. It's a gift for someone. Thanks for reminding me to take care of this today."

"Oh, are you going to be driving anywhere? We can always take my toy car!" Lola clasped her hands in excitement. "I mean, if you've seen the designs Leni put on it, it's totally blow your mind or whatever rocker lingo you use."

"Eh, sorry dude. I'm pretty sure I can just put it in a mailbox and walk away."

"Oh… I see," Lola said, crestfallen. The young blonde huffed a sad sigh and began slowly walking towards the door, slouching her shoulders and dragging her arms close to the ground. She looked back at the teen, her eyes wide and begging. Luna frowned slightly, and caved in with a despondent exhale.

"Alright, fine. I guess you can drive me to their house. I'll just drop this off there."

"Eeeee! Thank you, Luna. You won't be disappointed in my improved driving skills. They're as flawless as everything else about me."

"Bitchin'," Luna cheered, before covering her mouth apologetically. "Dang it, Mom and Dad told me not to swear in front of you guys."

"It's okay, Luna. I've heard worse. Like that time an old man came to our school and started screaming about all the things he wanted to do to us in our butts before the police took him away."

Luna's mouth dropped with shock as Lola walked towards the stairs, humming to herself with a golden smile.

"This place used to be a good neighborhood. Why are there so many sexual deviants running around now?" Luna grumbled to herself.

* * *

"So will I even fit in your car? Pretty sure there's only one seat."

"I got a new one. It has a front and back, and you will fit if you suck it in," Lola remarked offhandedly as she and Luna lifted the door of the garage (and by her and Luna, I mean Luna lifted and Lola watched). The inside of the garage was musty and dark, even though the sun was high above their heads. Lola watched as a disheveled brown rat silently scampered out of the garage, and she shivered.

 _Lana's rat better have not peed in my car._

"Oh well. I just can't wait to get on the road again," Luna said, gazing around the small space. And right on the wall, between Lynn's scarlet bike and a pile of coffins Lucy was morbidly hoarding for her bat colony, was a small toy car, painted bright neon pink and plastered with stickers. Unlike the old one, however, it was just a bit bigger, and Lola had allowed Leni to paint thin lines of blue and turquoise along the sides of the vehicle, giving it a new flair.

Lola patted the hood of her toy car. If it weren't for the dirty floors, she would've bent down and hugged it. "Isn't she perfect?" she cooed.

"Perfect for you. There's no way I can fit in it."

"Don't be a naysayer," Lola grumbled, opening the side door for Luna to sit.

 _Is this my punishment for sexing up Lincoln?_ Luna thought as she painfully squeezed herself into the back row. Her lanky legs could barely move between the solid seating, and as Luna finally managed to sit down with a grunt, her knees met her lips, and every muscle in her lower body screamed in agony. " _This better be worth it,_ " Luna wheezed.

"What was that?" Lola asked as she effortlessly hopped into the front and started the engine.

"N-nothing," Luna lied. She wiggled and stretched, giving herself some breathing space. "I gotta say, Lols, you're acting a bit off. I don't remember you ever being this enthusiastic about chilling out with me."

"Well, uh… things change, I guess," Lola backed out of the driveway, her vision hampered by Luna filling up her field of vision. However, as soon as she got on the sidewalk, she found driving a lot easier. "And look, to be honest, I'm mostly forcing you to sit back there so I can drive by Lindsey's house and show her that my Daddy can buy me stuff like this and her's won't."

"Mostly?" Luna repeated with a smirk.

Lola felt her cheeks burn red as she turned a corner. "I… I guess I also wanted to spend some time with you. And talk to you about something... important."

The older sister lifted an eyebrow inquiringly. "What is it?"

"Are you sure you're up for some serious talk?"

"Lola, dude, I'm getting a little concerned. Skip the pleasantries, just tell me if something's bothering you."

For a moment, Lola kept her mouth shut, biting down on her lip as the sound of the air buzzed in their ears. She tried to think of the best way to say what she wanted to say, and cursed herself for not having the blunt, instant responses Lana had. There was a constant need to dance around the issue for her, and to disguise her words in flowery platitudes.

 _You always get so wrapped up in stuff that doesn't matter that you forget the simple solutions._

Lola took a deep breath, keeping her eyes focused on the sidewalk in front of her, when she simply said "I don't know how to feel about you."

Luna, who had been mentally preparing a set of responses, was forced to take a pause. "What?"

"I just… look, I know me and everyone else try not to bring it up, and we try to pretend like things are normal with you, but… they aren't, okay? They just aren't. You left us for a year, barely talking to us, and then you come back out of nowhere. It's not easy. I mean… do you know how many of my pageants you missed?"

The brunette stayed silent as Lola burst with an outpouring of emotion. "And that's not even half of it. The worst part is… I understand why. I'm not just sad or disappointed… I'm jealous. I'm jealous you got to go around being Lulu and sing for thousands while I was stuck at home eating at a kiddie table. And then there's how everyone else felt and… and..."

A comforting hand reached over from the back and touched her shoulder. Luna gripped Lola's shoulder tightly, and leaned in closer to the blonde's ear. "I'm sorry," she whispered in a voice of pure shame. "Lola… I'm so sorry."

The toy car began to slow down. "It was wrong of me. Beyond wrong. I can't even imagine what it was like for you young girls. Being raised to think family is everything and we'll all stick together no matter what… and then I just fuck off without a second notice.

"Lola, that was wrong of me, and believe me… I paid the price. There was a lot going on that you wouldn't understand, but I think you can understand that I went through a lot of lonely nights thinking my family… thinking about you."

She then offered a kindly smile. "I'm sure your pageants were amazing, too."

Lola trembled under her sister's touch, but she couldn't stop a cute smile from blooming on her face. "Thank you."

The rocker fell back against her rough seat, and sighed. "Look, Lols, I'm not saying I'm a good person by any means. You have every right to be mad at me, and I'm not even going to try to defend myself. I hurt you, and I'm sorry."

"Shouldn't I be sorry as well?" Lola asked, hiccuping as she turned to face the older girl, her foot lifting from the pedal. "I feel so selfish. Because I felt that, now that my sister was a famous star, I could use that for myself. I could brag to the other girls 'Hey, my sister is Lulu, she can do whatever...'"

"Nah. Don't feel too bad. At least you remembered our connection… unlike me..."

Luna looked up, and her eyes lit with recognition. "Lola, we're in the neighborhood. Just drive a little ahead… I want to show you something."

Lola nodded, obliging her sister. The duo drove in silence over the course of few blocks, neither really sure what to say, both racked with a guilt they couldn't explain away. In the midst of the silence, Luna grabbed her copy of her own oeuvre, thumbing it over to make sure it was still in perfect shape.

"Third house on the left," Luna rasped, and Lola stopped in front of it. Her car was parked halfway between the street and the paved sidewalk, and Luna struggled to stand. Once she was on her two feet, however, she glanced into the driveway of the house, and smiled when she saw there was no car parked.

 _Good. No one's home._

With swift, ninja-like speed, she opened the mailbox standing on their front lawn and shoved a large brown envelope inside, containing the album and a note. "Alright, Lola, let's go. And when we get home, we need to talk."

"Who's house is this?" Lola asked curiously as she started the engine.

"A friend's," Luna said, with a wistful smile on her face. And just before Lola drove away, she glanced over the name posted on the side of the mailbox.

 **SHARP** , it read.

* * *

"What we just did, Lola," Luna explained, getting down on one knee to talk to the competition star at her eye level, "was part of me making amends."

The duo had reached home in the late afternoon, when most of their siblings were still out. Lola was perched on one of the wooden chairs strewn about the kitchen, drinking a tall glass of pink lemonade. She set the cup aside as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and asked "What kind of amends?"

"You're not the only person I've hurt, Lola. You, Luan, everyone else in our family and outside... I've been bad heh," she gave a rough chuckle to lighten her bad mood. Her smile then returned to a serious frown, and her eyes lit up intensely. "But I want to try to fix things. With you, and everyone else. Like I showed you today. Because I know when I was out in New York or West Virginia or wherever... my heart was still here in Royal Woods."

Lola's eyes seemed to brim with tears, but she quickly wiped them away, unwilling to seem too weak in front of her older sister. However, she wordlessly got off her chair and hugged Luna tightly, digging her face into her purple shirt. "I missed you, Luna," she whimpered softly.

Luna gave a sad, sisterly smile and ran her fingers through Lola's hair, stroking her gently. "I missed you too, Lola. Don't tell anyone I said this, but you were always one of my favorites."

Lola smiled and laughed lightly. "If you think this is bad," she murmured, "you should've seen Lincoln."

"O-oh? How was Lincoln while I was... you know..."

"I think he and Luan were the ones that missed you the most. He was upset at everything for a while. He got really angry and sad all the time... and then one day he asked Lori to take him to the mall and he came back with a guitar."

Lola laughed lightly, wiping her eyes again. "It was so obvious he was trying to follow you... wherever you were."

"He never told me that," Luna said, astonished.

"And I never told you that either. If you tell him I told you... you're going to wish you stayed in Hollywood."

"I'll keep that in mind, dude," Luna chuckled as she scooped Lola up for another warm hug. And behind her sister's back, Lola smiled blissfully.

She was glad to have her sister back.

* * *

 **I thought this story could use more fluff, and a friend advised me to do a part with Luna and someone who isn't Linc or Luan. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **PS. Lola's car gave me a bit of trouble, seeing how it constantly shifted in size in canon... so I just threw it out and used a new one. _It's an OC car do not steel_**


	10. Chapter 10

**87crazytaxi: Thank you, I'm glad with how this is turning out as well.**

 **Jeff: It's all that salt, man. You gotta let it go before you start slipping up more. Sodium poisoning is** _ **very**_ **serious.**

 **Fapnado 2The Fappening: If she does, it'll be in the OC car. Give it a nice sticky seat, just like Vanzilla.**

* * *

"… and that's what I call _an ice cream special._ Ha ha, geddit? Well, until next time. And remember to always Luan Out Loud!"

And with that title drop out of the way, Luan hit the stop button on her handheld video camera. She scrolled through the footage of herself, and frowned slightly. It wasn't the best episode of Luan Out Loud she had ever done, but then again it was just a vlog. Those got less views anyways. Plus, she had more important things to worry about now that the recording was finally done.

The camcorder spit out a shiny CD, and Luan placed it flat on her desk, right besides another disc. This other one chilled her to look at, and if she could have it her way, she'd simply smash the thing, throw the remains in the trash, feed the trash to the natural wildlife and then have those creatures exterminated to make sure no trace of it remained. But she couldn't do that. She was bound by a sense of family and duty, which made her feel ill, considering the horrid imagery she was going to have to subject herself to in order to help her family.

She was, thankfully, distracted when her phone began to ring. She checked the caller, and she smiled to herself when she saw the soft smile of a certain brown haired young man on her phone. "H-hi Benny," she stammered into her phone.

"Hey Luan. I was just wondering if you did some of the winter homework we got assigned. I lost track of time," Benny lightly chuckled on the other side of the call.

"Sure. But, you know, it's not like you to forget to do your work."

"I was busy spending time with my sister. Some real nice wholesome family time, you know?"

Luan grit her braced teeth, her heart stabbed by jealousy. _Yeah, I did know before I caught my brother and sister doing the mommy-daddy dance,_ she thought, before covering her mouth. She worried she could accidentally say that out loud. "Y-yeah, I'm happy for you. Let me just grab my work, okay?"

"Sure. I have to go now anyways, so just send me some pictures. Bye!"

"Yeah, bye," Luan sighed. She hit the red button to close the call, and reached into her backpack to pull out a thin packet of math problems their geometry teacher had assigned them. She couldn't help but feel annoyed as she snapped pictures of the questions she (or rather, Lisa) had solved, but her resentment wasn't directed towards her curly haired classmate.

No, it was directed towards the fine lady and proper gentlemen sleeping in her room down the hall… probably with each other, as her footage showed.

And with every click of her phone's camera and blinding flash of light, Luan felt a hint of spiteful glee at the idea of exposing her siblings to Mom and Dad. It wasn't a thing she had to do anymore… it was something she _got_ to do.

"Well, I guess it's better than Lana being the one that does it… poor girl would leave a trail of puke if she found two of her siblings fucking on the bed."

* * *

Luan slowly marched down the stairs towards her parents' room, with an oddly stiff and robotic posture, a disc in her right hand. When she reached their room, she knocked on their door with her left hand, and couldn't stop herself from setting up a "Knock knock," joke. She grinned to herself, waiting for her jovial father to respond " _Who's there?_ "

But when the old man didn't respond within five seconds, Luan pursed her lips.

"Mom and Dad aren't here right now," she heard a soft voice come from behind her. She practically jumped in her place with a loud gasp, accidentally tossing her disc to the floor. She got on her knees and reached for it, looking up to angrily scold her sibling. "Lucy, how many times do I have to tell you..."

It wasn't Lucy staring down at her with wide eyes, however. It was Lincoln, who had taken a step back defensively. And right by his side was Luna, also looking down at Luan with surprise and just a hint of amusement.

Lincoln and Luna, standing right there before her. Together. Luan could just _feel_ her stomach churn.

"Sorry, Luan." the young boy apologized as he dropped to his knees to help Luan. "I guess I'm channeling my inner Lucy today, huh?" Lincoln chuckled lightly, expecting Luan to do the same. When she didn't, he let out a fake cough and started running his fingers over the carpet until he felt a different texture against his skin. "Found it. Here you go, Luan," he said as he offered her the CD she had dropped.

"Thanks," Luan said bluntly, snatching it from his paws. She immediately started rubbing it with her shirt, hoping it didn't get scratched by the thick fibers of the carpet. _Damn you, Leni, why did you have to choose such a nice rug?_

"Well, anyways, Mom and Dad are a little busy today. First, they're going to drop Lisa off at the museum. Then they're taking Leni to visit one of her friends in the hospital, and making sure Leni doesn't bring any flowers her friend is allergic to like last time. And after that, they have to go to the grocery store and, if we're being honest, they'll probably be delayed at the museum when Lisa does something to get in trouble with the security. So yeah, they might not be here until later tonight."

"Dang it. I needed to show them this before I upload my vlog."

"Show them what?" Luna asked. Maybe Luan was imagining it, but she detected a hint of suspicion in her tone.

"Oh, nothing. Just a… home video," Luna lied nervously. She grinned widely, a lot like Lisa did when she asked one of her siblings if they would join her for a 'regular medical checkup.' If Luna wasn't suspicious before, she was now. Her eye twitched, and she frowned at the younger girl, bringing the image of an investigator to Luan's mind. Lincoln, however, was a lot more trusting, and his face lit up with a curious smile. "Oh, can we see?"

Luan still couldn't believe such a wide eyed beaming boy was a deviant. But then again, the evidence was in her fingers. The evidence he was asking to see…

"Sorry, Linc. Mom and Dad's eyes only. I know that not seeing what's on this CD is going to make you _burn_ with curiosity, but it's for the best."

"Was that burn supposed to be a pun?"

Luan sighed. "Yeah. You know… like burning videos to a DVD. It was a stretch, wasn't it?"

Both siblings nodded in unison.

 _Oh, what do they know? They're banging each other, they clearly have bad taste._

That thought subtly horrified Luan. The casual tone that raced through her mind as she made a tame joke about her siblings performing incestuous acts on each other made her shiver. If she didn't confront them or have her parents confront them about it, she could end up normalizing it. No, she needed to ensure she kept up her repulsion. It was for a good cause, in the end. Her sister and brother needed help, so it was okay to view them as freaks for a while, and take their condition absolutely seriously.

She then locked eyes with Luna. As angry as she was with her, and disgusted as she was with her… she knew in that moment, meeting her sister's large brown eyes, that she couldn't stop loving her. And that's what she was doing here. Trying to help Luna because she loved her. A little twisted sense of revenge could help sweeten the deal, sure, but their family had always been a bit dysfunctional. After all, they…

"Do you want something, brah?" Luna asked.

 _Dang it, Luan, stop rambling to yourself. You sound like a crazy person, going back and forth about why you're doing this._

"Nothing," was all Luan said as she walked past her siblings, aggressively bumping her shoulder against Luna's arm, and marching up the stairs back to her room. She hopped back on her bed, tossing the disc onto her desk next to her computer and her Luan Out Loud vlog.

"And here I thought I could make myself feel better by uploading that after I show Mom and Dad my evidence… I guess I'll have to do them in reverse now. Damn, this is the problem with making promises for upload times."

She sighed, then closed her eyes and lay her face on the cool pillow. _Well, you know what they say; when in doubt, nap it out._

* * *

"Luan was acting a bit funny, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah, that's her thing." Lincoln tore open the new milk carton and poured himself a tall, white glass of milk before sitting down next to Luna at the kitchen table. He licked his lips before gulping the entire cup down, much to Luna's shock.

"How do you not get brain freeze from that?"

Lincoln shrugged, and Luna shook her head. "Never mind, that's besides the point. What I meant was… don't you think Luan was acting a bit suspicious?"

"Not really. She's not really the most subtle person in the world, you know. Plus, even if she were, what would she be hiding from us?"

Luna rubbed her chin, groaning in annoyance. "I guess nothing much, unless… Linc, do you think that maybe there's a chance that she… dude, do you think maybe she knows about _us?_ "

Lincoln shook in his seat. He took a deep, shaking breath as the dark possibility loomed over his head like a noxious cloud of smog. His already-pale skin paled, and his eyes widened with fear. _Could Luan know about us? She could have easily heard or seen us, if she had just been walking around at night. I know she does that from time to time. And… oh, fuck, she does have those cameras…_

Then he shook his head, trying to calm himself. "Th-there's no way," he commented, shifting in his seat, "Let's say she did somehow find out about me and you… together. Do you think she would've been that calm when talking to us? She would've flipped out or something. We're still in the clear… I think."

Luna hummed quietly to herself as she contemplated what her brother said. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid. To be honest, I have been thinking about it lately. Like, how long can we keep this up? How long can we keep it a secret from everyone? The beans are going to spill eventually."

"Not if we're careful."

"Bro, you of all people should know that no matter how careful you are, life finds a way to stick it up your rear," she chuckled, patting him lightly on the shoulder. "But seriously, even if Luan doesn't know right now, how long will it take her to find out? Or maybe not even her. What if Lori needs to use the bathroom one night and ends up seeing us? Or Lana tells everyone about the moaning and thuds in our room? Or… or… I don't even know!"

"Luna, just calm down, you're hyperventilating," Lincoln tried to calm his sister by offering her a paper bag. "Look, I get that you're worried, but you can't keep making up these fantasy scenarios to scare yourself. How about… sometime soon we can come up with a bunch of contingency plans?"

"That sounds chill, yeah."

Lincoln grinned. "No one's ever called my plans chill before."

"Don't get a hard-on, bro. Save that for later," Luna stuck out her tongue teasingly, before softening her expression. "And, uh, just one last quick question, if you don't mind..."

"What is it?"

"If, um, we do get… exposed or something, and everyone in the fam finds out… would you still stick by me? Like, do you promise not to throw me aside and flip out?"

Lincoln didn't even wait for a moment to answer the older girl's question. He wrapped his hands around her tense fingers, and squeezed tightly. He looked her in the eyes, his pupils burning with a passionate yet angry love that made Luna's heart skip a beat. "I would never abandon you, Luna. I didn't throw you aside when you returned to us, and I won't do it because you loved me too much."

Her lips curved into a soft smile, and she pressed them against his mouth. The two closed their eyes and enjoyed each other's flavor, separating to find a thin, gleaming trail of spit connecting their tongues. "This is why I love you, Lincoln," she cooed, breaking the rope that connected their mouths.

She stood up and stretched, looking at the clock hanging on the wall next to the refrigerator. "Well, look at the time. I need to get back to that song I was writing. Hopefully the muse'll sing to me today," she grinned impishly at the freckled boy. "Enjoy your drink, Milkcoln. Makes your breath taste like cheese."

"Lynn taught you that, didn't she?" Lincoln frowned as Luna let out a rough, barking laugh.

* * *

 _So when I told my brain I wanted to take a nap, was that code for 'I want to sleep through the whole afternoon and right into dinner time'?_

Luan woke up in a grouchy mood. Who came up with the lie that naps were refreshing? She always ended up waking with sore eyes and a bad temper. Maybe it was just her…

"Well, at least I get to upload my vlog. That usually cheers me up," Luan said with a smile. She gracefully leaped off the bed with fae-like symmetry and grabbed a disc. With a peaceful sigh, she stuffed it into her computer. With a few clicks of her mouse and a few clickity clacks of her keyboard, the brown haired clown hit upload and watched the video come to life…

Nah, just kidding, there was a waiting time for upload.

"Fifteen minutes? Lisa must be using up all the bandwidth again for her weird science… things."

Luan rolled her eyes as she grabbed the other CD and began walking slowly out into the hall. Her parents were no doubt home by now, as she saw Leni walk up the stairs and into her room. She gulped, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She _really_ didn't want to do this.

"I have to. My brother and sister are sick. Do it for Lincoln… and do it for Luna..."

She exhaled, and with a newfound surge of confidence she continued her walk down. Her parents were sitting the living room, warm smiles on their faces as they watched a nice old lady on the TV explain how to bake the perfect brownies. Luan could feel her heart shattering with every step. She had no idea how they would react, but she imagined it would involve a lot of crying and yelling.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, can I talk to you two? In private?" she asked.

Lynn Sr. looked back at his daughter with concern, and reached for the remote, muting the cooking show. "Sure thing, honey. Is it about boy stuff?" he grinned.

Luan winced. "Kind of."

The three Louds moved into the privacy of Lynn and Rita's room, and the parents plopped themselves down on the bed, Luan standing right before them, swaying and shifting with nervousness. "Well, honey, what is it?" Rita asked.

Luan took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Mom, Dad, what you would you do if I told you that Luna and Lincoln are… they are..."

She couldn't say it. Her throat bulged every time she tried to say it. Lynn raised an eyebrow at the comedienne. "What's wrong with Luna and Lincoln? Are they sick? Dang it, if one kid gets the ding dang flu, it always starts passing around."

"It's not the flu, Dad. It's something worse. I… I don't want to say it. Here, I got a video of it," she said, shaking the CD in her hands, "Just… be warned it's bad."

Her father took it from her, a worried frown on his face. He grabbed his black laptop from the desk next to his bed, and opened it. Luan could see the lights reflecting in her parents' eyes as they inserted the disc and opened the video file.

She trembled as she watched her mother cover her mouth.

"Luan… this is..."

"I know, Mom, it's..."

"Luan, this isn't that bad. You got the lights correctly, and everything looks good."

Luan blinked. _U wot?_

"Oh, is this the vlog you're supposed to release today?" her father asked with an excited grin, turning the computer so that Luan could see the screen. She could see her own face, talking into the camera and waving her hand slightly. "Sorry the sound's broken on my computer, but this seems good so far. Wait… was this one of your pran- honey, where are you going?"

Luan's breath was ragged as she raced up the stairs, her eyes wide with horror. She shoved Leni to the ground as she ran into her room, immediately grabbing her computer and slamming every button on the keyboard. "No, no, no, no, no… cancel, cancel, CANCEL!"

It was no use.

In bold letters, a message was displayed across the screen.

 **Upload 100% complete.**

And the thumbnail of the video was not her beaming face, but Luna and Lincoln… naked together.

One last thought raced through Luan's mind before she fainted, her heart racing with pure shock and fear. A simple thought, made up of four words.

 _What have I done?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, this chapter is the official beginning of the "second" part of this story. It probably won't be as long as the first, but it will have a lot of fun stuff. Like angst, drama, lives being ruined, families being shattered… you know, the good stuff :D**

 **Before we begin; thanks to everyone who's read up until this point, and to the many people who reviewed last chapter.**

* * *

At some point or another, in many celebrity's lives, there is a leak. It's to be expected. With so many eyes watching a fallible, fragile human being, it's only a matter of time and luck before a mistake is made, and nude pictures, charged comments and even sex tapes are released. Some people care, others don't, others simply enjoy the material they've been blessed with. It's a scandal for a while, and then people move on.

But this wasn't an ordinary scandal. It wasn't an ordinary sex leak. A sex tape of a rock star being leaked showing said rocker with _her brother?_ Everyone in the world knew their lives were over.

Especially Luna. Her career and personal life disintegrated with one faulty click of a button.

And there it was on the living room TV, where everyone in the family, sans Rita, was watching with horrified and confused eyes.

"LUAN, YOU BITCH!" she screamed as she pounced on her younger sibling, wrestling her to the ground. She raised her fists angrily, her eyes filled with fiery hate, and began aggressively punching the comedienne. Her heart beat against her chest like her fists against Luan's face, and her entire vision blurred as burning tears began to fall from her eyes. Luan only made the faintest effort to defend herself against the blows, and if it wasn't for Lynn and Lori pulling Luna off, she might've allowed Luna to punch her into a coma.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lynn Sr. roared, and everyone froze. Eleven pairs of eyes gazed at him following his unusual outburst, and the middle aged man let out an angry sigh. He turned to look at his black haired daughter. "Lucy… please take your younger sisters upstairs." Lucy's mouth quivered, but neither she nor the youngest sisters made an attempt to argue. She gave a light nod, and beckoned towards Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily to come with her.

"You don't have to be here either, Lynn Jr." the patriarch said.

"I… I think I'll stay," the tomboy responded in a shaking tone. She cast a look at her brother, whose entire frame was trembling and frightful. She wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't even stand looking at him for too long. After what she saw and heard on the news, she could barely stomach him looking back at her.

She clenched her fists and bit her lip, deciding to keep silent and look away.

"Well… seeing as your mother is… occupied right now..." he said, checking over his shoulder to his room, where Rita Loud was undoubtedly crying at that moment, "I'm going to try and keep myself together to… to do something, I guess..."

"Dad, I..." Lincoln started before the older man raised his hand to silence him.

"Lincoln, not a single word out of your mouth unless I tell you to speak. Understand?"

The nervous boy shook his head quickly, chilled by his father's dark attitude. Lynn Sr. sat down on the couch, his back hunched and his face obscured by his hands and the shadows they cast. His pupils darted between Luna and Lincoln, and his face was marred by an odd expression. It was a swirl of disgust, disappointment, self-hatred, anger, fear and doubt… yet there was also sympathy, compassion and paternal love. He let out a nervous chuckle, shaking his head. "What am I even supposed to say? I mean… your mother and I practiced for nearly everything. We thought we did. We knew what to do if one of you came out as gay, or switched religions, or moved out, or started smoking… but this? What am I supposed to say, kiddos? You tell me."

No one said anything. Truthfully, they were all in the same position as their father. Leni stood in the corner, trying to make herself seem small to avoid being called on to answer. Lori slowly edged her way in between her father and Luna, already preparing for the inevitable fight. Lynn simply stared at the corner of the room, where a spider was sucking the life out of an unfortunate insect. Lynn envied that bug.

Finally, Luna let out a nervous cough, and everyone looked back to her. "I'm sorry," she said in a low voice. "I'm so sorry about this."

"Sorry about what? About indoctrinating your brother into sex, or about getting caught and exposing our family to the whole world?" Lynn Sr. asked coolly.

"That wasn't my fault. That was Luan's."

"So you're just sorry that you were recorded. But being in love with your brother is fine. Is that what you're saying?"

"Pops, you're being unreasonable."

"Luna, I understand that we all don't control who we fall in love with. But that doesn't apply to your siblings. You had so many options. That nice boy in your band, the girl Sam that you were so head over heels for… why not them? Why… why your brother?"

His voice cracked, losing the interrogative edge. Lori gestured to Leni to go into the kitchen, and Leni nodded, rushing in and coming back with a cool glass of water. She gave it to her father, who clasped the cup with both hands and drank from it. He didn't even bother wiping his mouth when he finished, his gaze and mind as focused on Luna as a lion's on a paralyzed, young antelope.

Luna's mind tried to formulate a strong answer, but the powerful stare of the aged man set Luna on edge. She could feel her hands trembling and beads of sweat forming. She forgot where she was, as the image of the stage returned to her mind. She was performing, again, and the audience was staring at her with disapproval and disdain. She could feel the tension rising, her entire mind was flooded with stress and anguish. She opened her mouth to say something, but all she could feel coming was a loud and pained scream…

"Because we're in love," Lincoln said, stepping forward. Luna closed her mouth, the scream never able to escape. Lincoln swallowed nervously, and felt a rush of what was either bravery or suicidal impulse, and stepping closer to Luna. "Because me and her are in love. I don't know if it's healthy, and I do know it's not normal, but… I'm sorry, but I love Luna. And I know she feels the same for me."

Lynn's nostrils flared. "You can love your sister, Lincoln. But why love her the way a man loves his w- No, I can't say that. Marriage is holy. This is… I don't know what this is," he growled.

"I can't explain it, Dad. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry that feeling this way has hurt everyone, especially Luna. But I can't control how I feel. Didn't you once tell me, when I was falling for Cristina, and she was way above my league, that the heart wants what it wants?"

"There's a difference between a poor boy dating a rich girl, and a brother dating his sister."

"Dad, you're literally getting a bit heated," Lori pointed out.

"I… I don't even know anymore..." Lynn Sr. said, all the anger ebbing from his body again, and he again slumped into a depressed position on his couch.

"Maybe we should deal with this another time. Everyone's a bit too stressed right now," Lynn Jr. suggested with an awkward shrug. She, like everyone else, honestly just wanted this all to be over.

"There is one thing we need to talk about right now… are we going to get kicked out?" Luna asked, clutching her chest with fright at the prospect. She couldn't imagine living with her family viewing her as an incestuous freak, but she _could_ imagine living on the streets with the carnivorous paparazzi out there, just waiting to flash a camera on her fall from public favor. She could even feel claws on her skin at that very moment, and she glanced back at the window to make sure there were no grinning reporters holding microphones in their gloved hands.

"I..." Lynn Sr. rubbed his chin in thought. He had been considering it. Simply tossing his two deviant children onto the streets might make things easier on Rita and his children, and would serve as an appropriate punishment. But then his fatherly instincts overtook his more reasonable/wrathful side. His daughter was shivering and vulnerable, and his son was equally as scared. He couldn't completely push his feelings of disappointment aside, but he couldn't push his love for his children to the side either.

 _And all this because Luan wanted to sleep in someone else's room._

"No. I won't kick either of you out. For better or worse, this is your home."

Luna and Lincoln brightened up slightly.

" _But_ …I'm going to impose harsher rules now. Lincoln, from now on, you're sleeping in the garage. Take a mattress there right now, and get some of your stuff tomorrow. From now on, you two will not be allowed alone together. If you are together, someone else must be there with you. And I swear to the heavens above if you get any of your younger sisters involved in any of this, at any level… I will throw you out myself. Do you two understand?"

"Y-yes," Lincoln said obediently, Luna nodding.

"Good. Now leave me alone. All of you. Except Lori."

The siblings all gave each other nervous stares, but listened to their father, filing out up the stairs, each avoiding directly touching each other. Lori slowly approached Lynn, who let out a heavy sigh as he turned on the TV. The young blonde onscreen was an impassioned rant, flinging her finger angrily at her panel. The sound was muted, but Lynn Sr. and Lori could still read the headline below.

 _FAMOUS POPSTAR FALLS FROM GRACE, AND LANDS ON HER BROTHER!_

"Lori, I'm really tired. I need you to do two things for me."

"Anything, Dad."

A thin smile curled onto his lips. "Thank you, honey. First, your mother is crying in her room. Please go talk to her. Comfort her. Do whatever you need to get her to calm down while I take care of some things. And second… tomorrow we'll probably have some reporters swarming our family. Piranhas and vultures looking for your brother and sister. If you see them bothering anyone or standing around at our door..."

His grin grew more mischievous and twisted, and a hint of the old Lynn Loud Sr. shone through the cracks. "Feel free to put those karate classes to good use."

* * *

Lincoln didn't talk to anyone as he made his way into his former room and grabbed some blankets and pillows from the closet. Luan tried to accost him, most likely to give him a tearful apology, but Lincoln wasn't interested at all.

His adult life was over before it even really began.

His phone had been buzzing for a while, as phone calls, text messages and social media pings flooded his screen. He grit his teeth through all of it, not responding to a single one, other than a lone message from Girl Jordan; _Is it true?_

 _Yes,_ he simply responded. She didn't have the same hostile or judgmental tone, so he felt comfortable talking to her. He watched as she typed a message, anxiously awaiting her verdict. What was she going to call him? A pervert? An idiot? A victim? A twisted, incest-loving mouth breather that would…

 _Are you ok?!_

For some reason, that was the message that broke him.

He didn't deserve Jordan's sympathy. It was too good for him.

He tossed the phone at the wall, and all the notifications stopped as the screen cracked open. Then he returned to his blankets and pillows.

"Lincoln?"

He turned around, and found Lisa staring up at him, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I came to inform you that… in a stressful time like this-"

"Save it, Lisa. I don't want to hear it," he sighed wearily.

"Very well. Um… one thing before I return to my bed is, er, that I do not hold negative feelings towards you or Luna. My own views on incest are different than most of mainstream society's, but putting that aside… I feel like you need to know you have support in these times."

Lincoln smiled at her, patting her thick hair. "Thank you, Lisa. You're not just saying that because you want to study any kids we might make, right?"

"Perish the thought."

After he finished talking to Lisa, he walked through the hallway without saying another word to another soul. He had a burning desire to talk to Luna and Luan, but decided now was not the best time. For his sake more than their own, if he was being perfectly honest with himself. He bundled the thick blankets and walked out the door, trying to ignore his mother's loud wailing and sobbing.

He entered the garage, and groaned. He knew his father had expected him to use the old bed they had in there, but he didn't feel like cleaning off the webs and mouse poop. He simply opened the car door to Vanzilla and wiggled his way inside, laying out a blanket to cover the seats and a pillow to lay his head on, and then wrapped himself in a thicker, warmer blanket.

And as he drifted off to sleep, his thoughts returned to Luna.

* * *

 **Decided to chop this chapter in half. I like that ending line. _AndIt'sTotallyNotBecauseIWantedToShowThatGuyInTheReviewsThatIPostFastAsFuck_**


	12. Chapter 12

**That Engineer/Jeff: Yeah, I know, I should take my time. I'll try not to do that again :P**

 **krcentral427m: How so? If anything, I think I downplayed how a family would react. There would probably be way more anger and disgust.**

 **Also, I planned to do a stupid April Fool's prank update for this story, but then I realized I didn't care enough to do so. You're welcome.**

* * *

The news of what the only son of Lynn Loud Sr. was doing with his runaway-come-home sister sent reverberations through the world of media. The usual affairs went down; Luan had deleted the video of her website as soon as she could, but a few early birds made copies and downloads and dropped them on porn sites, with mixed reactions. Despite how common sibling incest roelplays were on those sites, some found it harder to stomach seeing an actual brother and sister pair go at it like lemmings. Others, of course, didn't really care. Some websites tried to take the videos down, at the request of Lulu's management team, but people were very persistent in circulating the tapes.

Outside of the adult industry, the social media response was unprecedented. Tweets were fired, both in support and condemnation. Some called for boycotts, some made memes, and others used it as an opportunity to play armchair psychologist or talk about themselves. Many tagged the Lulu accounts for opinions, insults and questions about whether it was even true or not, but the accounts were silent.

Lulu's team was in an odd position. Michelle and Doug found themselves grinding their teeth and constantly trying to contact the girl in question, to no avail. They couldn't entirely complain; the free press caused albums to fly off the shelves, and they were raking in _a lot_ of money. But public image is just as important as sales, and as far as Doug was concerned, their public image was down the toilet and there was no plumber that could dig it out.

"Maybe we can recover. If Boyz Will Be Boyz bounced back from controversy, so can we!" Michelle said optimistically.

"Their controversy was just the lead singer pee-peeing in a bucket. He didn't go home and piss on his niece!" Doug roared in response. If Luna could see Doug and Michelle as stressed and pained as they were, she probably would have smiled and laughed with twisted catharsis.

But there were no smiles for Luna Loud. She had managed to block out the public outrage and disdain by axing her TV time and Internet browsing. She was also lucky enough to have family that insisted on no interviews, no comments and no pictures, so no snooping reporter or representative was able to get to Luna. The flip side of this, of course, was that she had to deal with the domestic fallout. Every single member of her family dealt with it their own way, but it wasn't exactly an easy thing to deal with.

Lynn Loud Sr. became a bit more isolated from his children. He would still cook for them, and in those moments when he could muster a smile, he would entertain his kids with his usual dad jokes and fun stories. But those moments were fleeting, rarer. At work, some of the people aware of his family's issues would gladly have themselves a bit of a laugh at his expense, before Lynn or one of his staffers tossed them out. The only thing that kept him from hitting the bottle was his need to keep it together for the woman he cared most about…

Rita had become a wreck. When the news first broke out, she had spent her time in self-imposed isolation, crying her eyes out. She distracted herself by looking over old photos and watching old family videos, smiling at how Luna and Lincoln seemed so innocent, back then. Unfortunately, that had the unexpected consequence of filling her head with dark thoughts. She blamed herself for failing as a parent, which only brought more tears to her eyes. It wasn't until one night, when her husband approached her with a kindly smile, ran his hand through her hair and hugged her tightly and softly whispered _"Everything's going to be okay,"_ into her ear, that Rita let herself believe in her family again.

Lori was also consumed by feelings of guilt and bitterness. She was the oldest of the siblings, and she thought she knew them better than they knew themselves. But she clearly didn't, and that caused her pangs of disheartening emotion. She even drove them to the store once, for Christ's sake. Maybe she could've seen it in their eyes, or in their blushes… she could have done something. She could've stopped them from pursuing their forbidden relationship. She could've warned them about the eyes that were always watching. She could've… she could've… she could've, the list went on and on. And Lori was left angry at the siblings that put her in that position.

Leni was, as was usually the case, confused. But this time it wasn't confusion about what was happening; she knew full well what incest was, and that what Luna and Lincoln did should be condemned in polite society. But… she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't bring herself to hate them, or what they did. They were in love, and Leni believed that people in love should always pursue it together. And that confused her, especially when she was faced with the tears of her mother and the guilty twitching of…

Luan had taken everything that hardest. Whatever blame Lori heaped on herself couldn't compare to Luan's guilt. Following the incident, she tore down all her cameras and abandoned her website. She couldn't stand to look at it. It was a constant reminder of what she had done. She had tried time and time again to approach the siblings she had wronged, but neither of them gave her the time of day. It was almost like a cosmic joke; when Luna first came home, Luan put her in position where Luna would have to earn her forgiveness. And now the foot was on the other shoe. The perfect fatalist joke, only Luan wasn't laughing.

Lynn Jr. took a radically different approach, compared to her older sisters. She wasn't as accepting as Leni, but she wasn't as hostile as Lori, and she wasn't as involved with the unfortunate couple as the others. Her main concern, it seemed, was everyone's well-being. To calm her parents when things got too rough on their mentalities, to be there for Luan when she cried and vented. She reminded herself of the coaches she looked up to; trying to look out for everyone. She even tried to approach her brother Lincoln, giving him slivers of affection and attention before she walked away from him, feeling like breaking down herself at the sight of the younger brother who had become so twisted. And she was fully aware that, if she did start crying, there would be no Lynn to comfort her.

Lucy felt like she was in one of her novels. The forbidden love exposed, and the fallout causing dramatics in the narrative. Truthfully, she couldn't even really blame Luna; her heart had fluttered for Lincoln a few times in her young life. But she was smart enough to know that all she had was a puppy crush that would vanish as she got older. Luna's love for their brother was different, and acting on it brought to her mind the mental sicknesses in her horror stories, rather than the passioned struggles of her romances. She remained as aloof as ever, recording her family's dark times in poetry.

Lana and Lola were both deeply shook by Luna and Lincoln's illicit affair, and what it meant to themselves. Lana had observed sexual relationships between family members before… in animals. The thought of her brother and sister behaving like the beasts she sometimes watched disgusted her, and she found herself frightful of their stares and touches. She did her best to avoid them, less they touch her and caused her to fall from grace with them. She didn't hate them; her young heart was too pure for hate. But she did fear them, and what they represented.

Lola, on the other hand, was more concerned with how this affected her pageant life. Her reputation was quite possibly ruined, especially if someone like Lindsey had heard the news somehow. She had fallen already, and it wasn't even her fault. And mixed with that was a deep sense of betrayal; she had gone out with Luna one day. She had shared nice moments with her. She was so happy to see her older sister come back after such a long time… why did she have to ruin it for her?

Lisa tried to be objective and scientific on the matter. She tried to claim apathy, and that there was no true empirical reason why Luna and Lincoln shouldn't have sexual relations with each other. After all, any children born from their activities wouldn't necessarily be deformed. It takes generations of inbreeding for physical and mental decay to start. But still, she felt it unnatural, and almost impossible to believe. They had led such a nice wholesome life, how could they have gone down this path? Still, with the way that some of her sisters were acting, Lisa knew she had to hold it together. Luna and Lincoln needed familial support, and she was in the best position to give it to them.

Lily was barely conscious of what was happening. The two year old was the most effectively shielded from the whole thing, and all she knew was that the house was now filled with a strange, uncomfortable atmosphere. She was empathetic to _something_. She just didn't know what. Why did Luna seem to break down every time Lily hugged her? Why did some of her sisters scowl every time she talked to Lincoln? Lily didn't know, and Lisa was not planning to explain it to her.

And finally, last but not least, Luna and Lincoln. The celebrity couple that never should have been, yet was. Somehow, even under the scrutinizing eyes it found itself, their feelings seemed to flourish. Despite their newfound separation, Luna and Lincoln still couldn't suppress their romantic feelings. They slept separately now, but they met each other in their dreams, both dancing with the pale imitation of the other. And in the waking world, they gave each other pained yet hopeful looks. Each tried to tell the other, without words;

 _Things are bad now, but they'll get better. I think. I hope._

"Dang it, dude," Luna said to herself one night, as she sat alone in her room on top of the bunk bed. She was tuning her guitar, occasionally strumming her fingers against the strings and feeling them reverberate with faint, non-rhythmic sound. She sighed as she set the instrument down on the sheets, and hopped down to the floor. Her boots pressed against the carpet, providing a soft landing, and the teenager walked over to her window, craning her neck to look out towards the garage.

The lights were still on. He was still awake.

She considered jumping from the window and rushing down and into the garage, but decided against it. What would she even do there? Hug him? Kiss him? Fuck him? Things were so strange that she didn't even know if he would accept anything more than her wayward glances. "Plus Pops would hear. And then he'd get really pissy."

She pressed her forehead to the window. With every exhale, vapor formed on the glass plane, and she smiled. "Look at me now. Under the weight of the public… pining for my boyfriend from afar… congrats, Luna. You've become a tortured musician. Better start asking Lucy for her black finger paint."

Luna let out a low chuckle at the thought. "I could get used to that."

Her eyes perked up when she saw some motion around the garage door. It slowly opened, and she saw Lincoln take a few steps out before stretching his arms towards the sky. "Oh, I wonder what Linc's doing out and out?"

"Man, it's nice to get out of that place!" Lincoln announced to no one as he stretched. He stepped closer to the fence, putting his foot on the wood and flexing his calf. The fence creaked, but that didn't stop Lincoln until he heard an aggressive "Watch it, Loud, I'm gardening!"

"Gaah!" he jumped back. "S-sorry Mr. Grouse. Wait, what are you doing gardening at this time of night? Why are you gardening in winter at all?"

"I don't answer to you."

"Um… Fair enough? I guess."

"Alright, alright," he said, poking his head over the fence. "Lately I've gotten into moon gardening. Another hobby to waste my time and money before I kick it for good. Still, I've been having a good time. These flowers smell really good."

"Oh, can I smell?"

"No," the old man answered bluntly.

Lincoln scowled as Mr. Grouse let out a throaty laugh. "So since you gave me a communist Russian interrogation, I should ask you a question. What are you doing out here? Correct me if I'm wrong, but this isn't your first time sleeping outside."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Last time I slept outside, a bunch of whiny manchildren started writing shitty and angsty stories about it. It was terrible."

"They wrote stories about you?"

"Um… in the newspaper. That's what I meant."

"Alright… so what did you do this time, Loud?"

"You haven't heard?" Lincoln asked, cocking his head to the side. How was it that the only person on Earth that hadn't heard of his scandal was the next door neighbor?

"Haven't been keeping up with the news lately. It's the same old, same old. Blah blah the president stinks, blah blah let's attack a brown people country, blah blah some young idiot singer made a big mistake with their lives..."

Mr. Grouse stopped when he noticed an odd, curving smile bloom on Lincoln's face. He seemed on the verge of either laughing or crying, maybe both.

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it," Lincoln said in a semi-giggle.

His neighbor frowned lightly. With his teeth, he tore off his muddy, brown gloves and took out a pure white handkerchief from his pocket. He then took off his glasses and started wiping them, running his withered thumb over the frames. "You, uh, sound like you need to talk about it. Do you want to come inside and talk?"

"Thanks for the offer, Mr. Grouse, but it's pretty late..."

"It's only about nine. Come on, Loud, this is the only time I'll willingly invite you in. Mostly because you aren't as hyper and annoying as your sisters, but I also have a weird feeling like I should help you somehow."

Lincoln sighed. "Do you have anything to eat in your house?"

* * *

Lincoln shifted uncomfortably on Mr. Grouse's couch. It was a bit lumpy and rough, with only the lacy pillows on either side of him offering him some degree of comfort. As he was debating whether it would be okay for him to sit on one, Mr. Grouse bustled in and dropped a tin can of cookies on the table in front of him. "That's all I got for snacks. I'd offer some coffee, but-"

"Yeah, I know, it's night."

"No, I was going to say I don't want to waste my coffee on you."

 _oof_

The old man slowly sunk into his armrest recliner with a low groan. He glanced over at the TV, where a white rabbit in a pink shirt was being chased around by his many, many rabbit sisters. "You know, this show does remind me of your family. Even the beaver boy reminds me of that geek you hang out with. What's his name, Clod?"

"Clyde. And I didn't know you watched cartoons, Mr. Grouse."

"I pay my taxes, I can do what I want."

Lincoln smirked as he grabbed a crumbling cookie from the table. It didn't look too appetizing, truthfully, but he was in need of a late snack. As he started nibbling it, Mr. Grouse took one himself. "So, tell me, Loud, what's this got to do with your punk sister?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. And I don't think you want to..."

"You slept with her, didn't you?"

Lincoln blinked, taken aback. The old man shrugged. "I mean, it was pretty obvious. Boy get thrown out of the house, it has something to do with his sexed-up sister. Honestly, I had a feeling you were sick enough to try something like that on one of the girls. I always thought it would be the one that smashes my windows with her baseballs. She always seemed like she liked your body."

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about!"

"Oh, _now_ you have standards."

Lincoln couldn't think of a rebuttal. The old man had a point. "So how come you aren't freaking out like everyone else?" Lincoln asked in a low voice. "I did something pretty bad, according to everyone. And they're all punishing me for it. Why won't you?"

"Mostly because I don't care," Mr. Grouse shrugged truthfully, "but also because I… I have some history in the matter."

Lincoln looked up at his neighbor, his eyes wide with curiosity. "W-were you in love with your sister?"

"What? No! My grandparents were cousins, that's what I meant."

"Cousins are a little better than siblings, at least."

"But just a little. And you know what? I loved those old coots, and they loved each other until the day they passed to God's mercy. I'm not saying I approve of what you two are doing. Hell, I think it's filthy. But I understand, to an extent. And I don't think you should be sleeping in the garage for it. Especially not in this cold time of year."

"It's not that bad. Luna and Lisa did help me set up a bed in there, and Lynn dropped off some warm blankets. It helps with the cold… and the spiders… and the mice… and the paranoid feeling that someone could break in easily at any time and kill you."

Lincoln stopped babbling as Mr. Grouse gave him a rough yet sympathetic look. "Guest room is second door up the stairs," Mr. Grouse said. "You can sleep there whenever you want, as long as you don't make any noise."

"Th-thanks," Lincoln squeaked in a shameful voice, rubbing the back of his head. "Why are you even letting me sleep here? I thought you hated me."

"You've been good to me before, boy. As much as I like to rattle on about you kids, you're all alright. Now stop asking questions and get some sleep."

Lincoln lightly smiled. "I'll go grab some of my things and come back," he said as he got off the couch and headed towards the door. He turned back, a touched look in his eyes. "Thank you, again."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

It's tough enough on the residents of a small town to know that one of the few celebrities they managed to produce fell into a controversy. There was a hint of fear that whatever they did, it would reflect on the hundreds of thousands of people living there. When a country singer from a small village in Louisiana goes on a rant about Mexicans and Palestinians while on tour, everyone back home would collectively groan. Now the same was happening in Royal Woods, as people cringed at the idea that because some rock singer they had never met before did the nasty with her brother, everyone in the country would view them as backwater sister-fuckers.

Of course, to Sam Sharp, the person in question wasn't just 'some rock singer.' And she wasn't particularly concerned with the town's reputation. Or anyone's reputation, really.

"Good night, sis," her brother Simon called from down the hall. She stuck her head out of her room's door and yelled "Good night, Simon," just as her brother killed the lights. She decided to do the same, closing her door and flicking off her light switch. She threw herself into a beanbag, moaning with relaxation as she sunk into it. She turned on a lamp next to her, keeping the lights dim.

"Still too early to go to sleep, but Mom and Simon are in bed so I can't be too loud. I guess that means no music," she chuckled. The girl was notorious for thrashing about when she listened to… anything really. Even calm piano music was enough to inspire her to body slam the floor and walls.

She considered checking Discord, but everyone was getting her nerves lately. That might sound a bit harsh, but considering the people I know... I mean, she knew, it was a bit earned.

Instead she relaxed in her seat, with only her thoughts to entertain her. And with everything that's happened within the past month, all her thought were focused a single brunette girl with large, brown eyes and a wide, grinning smile.

"Luna… why did this all have to happen this way?"

The blonde sighed. She wasn't blameless in all this. Maybe if she had been more forgiving… maybe if she hadn't been so fragile… maybe she could've saved the girl she loved.

The girl she still loved.

The very thought of Luna's warm gaze made Sam shiver with ecstatic pleasure and rub her legs together with sparks of passion. Even now, despite everything else, Sam couldn't shake the powerful feelings Luna birthed in her. She could still remember what she was doing when she found out; eating a late-night bowl of cereal when she remembered her earlier conversation with Luan.

At which point she remembered Luan had a website.

At which point she decided to check it out.

At which point she noticed that the newest video had two naked people in the thumbnail.

At which point she spit out her cereal and nearly vomited when she realized who they were.

Sam shuddered at the feeling.

She sat there for a few more moments, conflicting feelings raging inside her. Then, as if she couldn't control her own body, she stood and walked towards her bed, picking up her phone. She didn't fight herself as she scrolled through a list of contacts, her thumb landing on Luna's number. She rang, and there was, predictably, no response. "Thank you, Luna," she mentioned sarcastically to herself.

She lay down on the bed, her face pressing against the fabric. "Luna… I want to be on your side. Whatever you did, I know who you are. You're not bad. You're just… broken. And you needed someone. And you wanted it to be me, but… because I'm such a coward and a… a complete cunt… I wasn't there for you. No wonder you searched for your brother. At least he cares..."

Tears threatened to spill over, and Sam rose from her bed and threw her head back, trying to keep her tears at bay. Her silky, golden hair spilled over her face, dropping like beams of sunshine across her shoulders. A tuft of her azure hair in front matted against her chromatic eyes, which then darted to the corner of the room. A small pile of mail, intended to her, lay there, untouched for days. Sam groaned, but still got up to take care of it. "Maybe this'll help take my mind off everything."

She stepped over to the pile, noticing a package amidst the envelopes of mail. She put on a curious look as she reached for it, grabbing a sharp pen on a nearby table to cut into it. She shook it, and two things spilled out of it; a small box covered in artwork, and a folded note.

She picked up the box, not recognizing the artwork and list of songs at first. But then she gasped as she realized who the singer was.

 _Lulu Loud._

Sam blinked in confusion, wondering why anyone would send her _this album_ specifically _._ She checked the address written on the large brown envelope, but there was no address. It must've been hand-delivered, and she found out who with a gasp as she read the writing.

 _To: Sam. From: Lunes._

 _If this is from Luna… then that means… the note!_

Sam grabbed the note and unfolded it quickly, her eyes scanning the page. It wasn't a long note, but her hands trembled with every word that she read from her ex-girlfriend.

 _I don't know how to really write a proper letter. I guess I should ask how you are, but I doubt you're going to respond. Or even read this, really. But I have some things to say, things that I was too cowardly to say to your face. I want to say that I'm sorry for everything. For everything I put you through. Don't blame yourself for anything, you did nothing wrong except fall in love with a girl that only cared about herself. That ran away from everything just to sing to a bunch of strangers for money and fame. I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm sorry to you and everyone else, I just keep screwing up. But I want you to know I've changed. Or I'm trying to. I want to be better, if the world will let me, and if I will let me. I don't expect you to ever speak to me again, but I want you to know that I'm trying. Not so that we can be together again, but because I respect what you meant to me enough to want to be better._

 _Because I love you, Sam._

 _I love you more than anyone's ever loved another woman. I love you._

There was a crashing silence when Sam finished the note. She set it down against the floor, exhaling calmly as she trembled alone. She picked up the note again and hugged it to her nurturing chest. She choked out a sob, feeling the radiating warmth of Luna touch her for the first time in a long time. It was a rush of emotions and lust, more aphrodisiac than any drug could ever hope to be.

Her earlier decision to avoid music was overruled as she reached for her player and loaded Luna's songs. She covered her mouth and held back her longing sorrow as she listened to the voice of the girl she loved whisper rhythmically in her ear. Her entire body was shaking and trembling under her own emotions, and her awareness of love and death was stronger than it had ever been.

And when Simon found her the next morning lying in her seat instead of in bed, he saw her face was coated with shimmering tears.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Siege Perilous: Of course Grouse sees it. All patricians know that Lynncoln is OTP.**

 **Jeff: Anything for my favorite guest reviewer UwU**

 **DoctorYnot: I hope that many of your questions will be answered over the next few installments. As for a happy ending… we'll see ;P**

* * *

"We can help you get this sorted out. We promise."

Luna's clenched fist shook as she listened to Doug's voice over the phone. After the initial shock of exposure wore off, Luna began allowing herself to return to the mass media world. At first, it was through simple, painless reintroduction; turning on the TV to watch the news for around an hour. Thankfully, the news wasn't focused on her at that moment, instead focusing on an interview with an aspiring presidential candidate.

After that, Luna braved the frontier even further. She found herself on YouView, typing in her name and watching as professional panels debated and argued her actions. It disgusted her to watch a group of hack talking heads speak about her as if they knew her, but the moderators kept it somewhat civil. Somewhat...

When she felt less sensitive to the affair, she allowed herself to view public opinions. She was slightly shaken by the vicious insults and cruel jokes made at her expense through comments, videos and Tweets, but she pushed through, even finding a laugh every once in a while. As entitled as people were, some of them were witty.

But with more and more information flooding Luna's mind, she knew there was still one loose end to deal with. She was aware that Doug and Michelle had been calling for a while, and she and her father both agreed to never answer. However, she knew she couldn't progress if she never faced her past head on, and so one day, she did the unthinkable. She didn't wait for them to call her for the hundredth time. Instead, she grabbed her mother's phone and called them.

Which brought her to now.

"I'm not going back to you guys. And there's nothing you can say to convince me otherwise," she grumbled.

On the other side of the call, she could hear Michelle gasp and Doug growl. "Then why did you...?"

"Because I've been doing a lot of soul searching lately, while I was away from you guys."

"Oh, let me guess… you're a vegan now? Or did you join some Eastern, Oriental, voodoo mediation mystical cult bullshit? I swear to God if you ask us to start recording your animal rights poems..."

"You're not recording anything from me again. Because I'm done with you both. When I went on break for my nerves, I thought I'd be coming back, but now I realize; I never want to return to you guys. I never want to be Lulu again."

"What? You can't leave. We have a contract!" Luna head Michelle yell at her.

"Oh really? So I guess everything you guys did to me and the people I was working with was covered, right? The late night calls and drives. Performing for your friend's kid's birthday as a personal favor. Not bringing any food or water to our long-ass sessions, and not letting anyone leave to get some. Was that all covered in the contract? If that all was, then explain to me how you guys were allowed to take a way bigger cut than the contract said you would."

"Look, I guess we're sorry about that, but that still doesn't give you rights to terminate. You don't get to make that call. We gave your big break, and then you dumped controversy over our heads. You're coming back right now to fix this."

"I want to hear what Michelle has to say."

"I'm with Doug," the more feminine voice said. Luna tapped her chin, humming faintly to herself, before sighing. She didn't want to force herself to relive that memory, to confirm that it happened, but… they left her no choice.

"Michelle," she whispered into the phone with a chilling, low voice, "I want you two to terminate our agreement. You can take all the money you've made off me, I don't care. I just want out. If you don't well… if you think this controversy is bad..."

"Wh-what are you implying?"

In spite of herself, Luna could feel her smile elongating into a vengeful grin. The older woman's voice was trembling, breaking. She knew what Luna was talking about.

"Michelle, don't forget… I was only fifteen when you did what you did. That's below the legal age. Do you guys really think your recording company can survive two public outcries? Two major boycotts? You've managed to hide it well, but all it takes is one person to be brave enough to tell the truth… and I'm feeling pretty brave lately."

" _Michelle, what the fuck did you do?"_ Luna heard Doug gasp in the background. Poor man. He really had no idea.

At that point, one of them must've covered the phone with their hand, because Luna could hear nothing more than muffled mutters and whispers. When the audio became clear again, the oily haired man was speaking. "We'll fix up the paperwork, get everything done to make it official. But, for now… you win, Lulu. Goodbye."

He ended the call and, as a last act of spite, sent Luna a video of a guy burning his Lulu merchandise.

But Luna didn't care. She fell back against her bed with a sigh, wiping all the sweat dripping from her face. She didn't realize how nervous she was until she finally finished, and the teen was still trembling and tense.

Still… a win was a win. Luna allowed herself a slow, victorious smile… before she burst out in hysterical, shaking laughter. She rolled around so swiftly that she dropped to the floor, landing with a loud bang, but even down there she simply squealed with fortunate laughter.

"I'M FREE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing her arms into the air. "I'M FINALLY FREE!"

The next few hours felt absolutely magical. Luna thought there was nothing that could take her off her natural high, and she decided to take advantage of her bliss by checking out what the Internet had to say about her. She had hoped that her happiness would combat the inevitable dump of negativity.

It was clear that she was wrong when Lincoln found her grumpily scrolling through her phone, sighing in pure annoyance.

"H-Hey Luna. Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Eh, piss off, Linc. You're not even supposed to be around me anymore, bro."

"Only if no one else is around. And Lucy's sitting right there."

Luna looked up at the leather chair on her right side, and saw the poet sitting with her legs up and a notebook pressed against them. She briefly paused her scribbling to give a small wave and a shy smile to her older siblings, before returning to her poetry.

"Oh. I didn't notice her."

"Sigh. No one ever does."

Lincoln sat besides Luna on the couch, and curiosity checked the screen of her phone. "So what are these guys angry about? Family values or media corruption or..."

"It's an LGBT group that's angry at me for claiming to be a bisexual, but then going on to bang a guy instead of a girl like a true bisexual would," Luna rolled her eyes, and Lincoln squinted in confusion.

"That… there's so much wrong with that, I can't even begin to describe how wrong it is."

"Well, they're the nicer ones. Conservatives use me to show how evil rock music is. I've seen foreign leaders laughing at how 'Lulu exemplifies degenerate American values.' I even got religious groups calling me a witch."

Lucy glanced up from her book again at Luna's last word.

"Don't worry about them, Luna. They're just opportunists that don't even believe what they're saying. Plus if they're still going on about how evil rock and roll is… I think they're pretty behind on things. That was decades ago."

"I know. It's just… when all that negativity compounds… it's hard not to feel bad, dude."

Lincoln frowned. He reached over to wrap his arm around his sister, hoping to comfort her, but flinched and pulled it back at the last second. It felt different now. Touching her was… he knew there were judgments to be made and eyes watching him, and an oppressive wave crashed over him as he pulled back slowly. He hoped that Luna hadn't noticed. "Well… I mean, surely someone supports you. Why don't you look for the people who don't think you did anything wrong?"

"Dude, do you really think people are going to jump at the opportunity to defend incest? The few people that are supportive are either extreme fanboys who wouldn't mind if I killed someone, or pro-family fucking groups that I honestly want nothing to do with."

"I'm glad you two think it's okay to talk about this stuff in front of me," Lucy muttered sarcastically as she flipped to another page of her notebook.

The two blushed and stopped, and the sinking feeling in Luna's stomach only got worse as the day rolled on.

 _And here I thought sticking it to Doug was going to be my happy ending._

* * *

The newly formed dark cloud followed Luna into the next day. She awoke with her face smothered by her pillow and rolled over with a pained gasp for air. She ran her fingers through her bushy hair, then rubbed her groggy eyes before she got out of bed. When she slid down the ladder, she sneezed violently, and rubbed her arms. "Dang, dude, why is it so chilly in here?"

Then she realized she had left the window open. She closed them with a sigh. "Just hope I didn't get sick. Actually, I don't think I'd mind. I'd love to get Luan sick."

And with that spiteful thought buzzing through her head, she went to the bathroom to fix her hair.

Sliding her paperclips through her pierced ears, she hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen, pouring herself a bowl of cereal. She spilled a bit of milk on the table, which made Lori roll her eyes. The older girl grabbed a handful of napkins and walked over to Luna and started cleaning her mess. "Lori, I can do this myself," Luna insisted.

"It's fine, Luna. Just eat your breakfast."

"No, seriously, it's my mess. I can..."

"One of your many messes," Lori muttered coldly. Luna swallowed, visibly hurt by her eldest sister's words. As Luna walked to the dining table with her head hung, Lori's eyes softened, and she bit her lip guiltily. Her initial anger with Luna over the whole affair was beginning to cool, and she resolved to apologize later. "I don't know if I can really forgive her, but I literally owe her an apology for that. Not now, though, that was a pretty good zinger."

Luna's eyes stared straight forward as she ate her breakfast. Her spoon jabbed into the bowl with rough sounds, and she chewed slowly.

"I see that you've, as the young folks say, woken up on the wrong side of the bed," Lisa said as she bit into her buttery toast.

"Not in the mood, Lis," Luna mumbled as she stood up from the table and rushed back upstairs, leaving her bowl half-empty. Lisa shrugged sheepishly at Lincoln, who had just joined her for breakfast. "It appears your lover is in a foul mood, Lincoln."

"God, don't say it like that," Lincoln cringed. But he did give a solemn nod in agreement. "She hasn't been in the best of moods lately. I mean, I don't blame her with everything going on, but… I don't know, I just want her to feel better. I just wish I knew what to do."

Then a metaphorical light-bulb illuminated over his head. "Wait a second, Lisa… you could fix everything. With your science. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner, but..."

"Let me stop you right there. I will inform you right now that whatever you're about to suggest I do for you, I can't do it. I cannot construct a machine to wipe everyone's mind clean; that would require scrubbing billions of minds and creating fake memories in their place and hoping that no one accidentally stumbles their way into remembering this scandal. I cannot go back in time and prevent this from all happening because, as it turns out, time travel is little more than traveling to another universe, which would help me escape the shame, but do nothing for you. And whatever other idea you have in your head, I do not have the resources to make it happen. I am a scientist, not an occultist theoretical practitioner of the arcane arts… street name; magician."

"Well, what can you do for us?" Lincoln sighed, slumping into his arms.

The five year old smiled softly, and touched his hand. He looked up at her, and she said "I can offer some advice. The answer to making Luna feel better, Lincoln, isn't buried somewhere in my lab. It's just showing her that people care. More importantly, people close to her care, like me and you."

"Well, who else is there? I know our sisters are a mixed bag, our parents both don't even want to look at us, and I have no idea how her friends feel about anything."

"Have you considered contacting some of her friends?"

"I've thought about one of them. I know Luna would be really happy to know that she's on her side, but the problem is I don't know how she feels..."

"Well, Lincoln, in that case, perhaps I can lend one of my gadgets to help you out."

Lincoln perked up with excitement. "Which one?"

"The telephone. Just call him or her already."

* * *

Later that day, the doorbell rang with a shrill echo. At first, Lynn Sr. crossed his fingers and whispered _"Please don't be another reporter,"_ under his breath. He was slightly relieved when Lincoln rushed down the stairs with a loud cry of "It's for me!" and expected Clyde to walk in with some ghost hunting equipment in his hands.

He did not expect to see Sam Sharp strut in with a sheepish smile. "Um… hello sir," she awkwardly waved to Lynn Sr.

The middle aged man's eyes went back and forth between his son and the blonde rocker. "Hi there, Sam. You're here to see Lincoln?"

"No. I'm here for Luna."

"Oh, that makes more sense. I was confused for a second. I thought Lincoln and you somehow became, uh, you know… I mean, he does like musical girls evidently."

"Dad, please. Me and Sam would never date each other. That would be super homophobic for some reason no one's explained to me."

At this point, Sam's posture was stiff and her face was bright red with embarrassment. Before she had time to regret everything, Lincoln began leading her up the stairs towards his sister's room. "Look, I know this is weird and all, especially considering who called you over but… I'm really glad you don't hold anything against us, Sam. I'm sure Luna will be especially happy to hear it."

"You know, Lincoln," Sam started, scratching her eyebrow with her thumb, "I actually did at one point. But then Luna showed me that she really does care about me, in her own way. Now I want to show her something to show I care."

A light smile flickered on Lincoln's lips. "You have no idea how much this means to us."

"You're a good kid, Lincoln. You're weird, nerdy and I think your sexual tastes are pretty gross and uncomfortable, but you're still a good kid," she said, playfully patting the young boy's head nervously before drawing her hand sharply away. When they finally reached Luna's door, Lincoln tapped it thinly before poking his head through, catching a glimpse of his sister putting on her shirt. He took a moment to sigh sadly, bemoaning that he would never again be allowed to lovingly caress her smooth skin, before letting Luna know that "There's someone here to see you."

"Tell them to go away. I don't want to talk to any investigator wannabes trying to turn my life into a podcast."

"Good thing I'm not one." Sam said as she stepped into the room around Lincoln. Luna's eyes widened at the sight of her former band mate, and Sam gave a nervous but sportive chuckle. "The… the only podcast I've ever worked on was with you. If you remember back in freshmen year."

"S-Sam?" the other rocker rasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was as if she were staring at a transparent phantom from the distant past. But she was reassured when Sam spoke again, her words flowing with bittersweet hurt and care.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me."

Without another word, the two women fell into an emotional embrace. Luna squeezed Sam tightly, her teeth gritting and her eyes threatening to spill over with tears. Sam choked out a sob as she clutched the back of Luna's head. "I'm so sorry for everything, Luna. This is all my fault."

The two friends separated, and Luna glanced back at the door. Lincoln was long gone now, having quietly closed the door and left Luna and Sam to their hug. She smiled sadly at the other girl, and worked up the courage to touch her cheek. "I never blamed you for a thing, Sam. Literally nothing."

"You should. I was so rough and judgmental, and even when you were trying to make things up to me and make things work, I had to be petty and whiny. Gosh, Luna, I'm just so sorry."

"Let's sit down, dude," Luna pointed at the bottom bunk of her bed. Sam swallowed and nodded, and the two took their seats besides each other. Sam's slender fingers ran over the velvety texture of the bed, until they landed on the warm hand of Luna Loud. They briefly smiled at each, giving slightly nervous laughs, but Sam refused to draw her hand away. She was done running away.

"I take it you heard about the news about me and Lincoln," Luna muttered with shame.

"I did. And that's part of why I'm here."

Sam raised her hand, and for a moment, Luna thought she was going to slap her. The brunette flinched and shut her eyes, then opened them again when she heard the four clicks of a smartphone's password entry. That made her face redden, and she hoped Sam didn't notice.

On her phone, Sam opened her browser and typed something into the search so fast Luna couldn't even see it. "You, uh, you type faster than Lori," Luna noted, trying to make conversation.

"Is Lori the one with sunglasses on her head?"

"No, she's the one older than her."

"I like Luan the most out of your sisters. She makes me laugh," Sam said with a light giggle before offering Luna her phone. A video was loading on the dark screen, and Sam tapped the large red play button in the middle. "This is from two days ago. I, uh, I though I should show you this. You never really kept up with current events."

"What is it?"

"Just watch," Sam hushed her just as the audio began to play. A familiar bronze-skinned woman appeared on screen at a white desk, smiling profusely at the camera.

" _Good evening, Royal Woods. This is Katherine Mulligan, reporter extraordinaire. For a while now, our town has been ablaze with talk about worldwide sensation Lulu Loud, born and raised in our very own town, falling from the public spotlight. Turns out that when she said her family were her biggest fans, she was more than willing to give 'private shows' to some of them. However, here at Royal Woods Local News, we look at everything from every angle. So joining me now is former band member of the young star, miss Samantha Sharp."_

Luna gasped as the camera revealed a timid Sam sitting besides the reporter, giving the audience an unsure yet cute wave. Luna looked up at the blonde, but Sam made a 'shush' gesture and pointed back at the screen.

" _Well, let's not waste any time. Sam… can I call you just Sam? Don't care what you answer. Sam… can you describe to us Lulu as a person. Who is she when the curtains close?"_

" _For starters, her name is Luna, not Lulu. I've known her for a long time, and believe me when I say that Luna is one of the best people you'll ever meet. She's really talented with basically every instrument, which is how she got her well-deserved big break. She's also really kind and cool and funny and she's so sweet with her family and friends… and me."_

" _If I have my information correct, you used to date her, did you not?"_

" _It was… complicated. But looking back, I really wish I had the courage to make it official. She was just so amazing and she was clearly going places… I didn't want to drag her down and hold her back."_

"Sam, you could've never held me," Luna whispered. Sam nodded with a sad smile, and murmured "I wish I realized that sooner," to her lost lover.

" _Maybe if you did, this whole thing could've been avoided. Tell me, Sam, if she was so wonderful and talented, surely she could've gotten a better groupie to grope her than her younger brother."_

" _That's a bit out of line, don't you think?"_

" _I'm just saying that it doesn't really matter how much good music she put out there if everyone's just going to remember her as that girl that slept with her siblings."_

" _Siblings? As in more than one? It's probably defamation to say that."_

" _It's probably true as well."_

" _It doesn't matter, because it's wrong to think that anyways. You can't say everyone will remember her like that, because I won't! I'll always think of her as the wonderful friend I don't deserve, and the amazing singer none of you deserve, especially if all you're going to do is look for reasons to sling mud without getting to know her at all."_

At this point, Sam was standing up from her chair, and looking at everyone in the room with her with angry, disappointed glares. Judged from how the camera shook when Sam shot a look at it, Luna figured that the cameraman must've taken a fearful step back.

" _She made a mistake, but that doesn't erase the great person she is, and it certainly doesn't give us the right to attack her and hold it over her head for the rest of her life. We all mess up, we all do weird things behind closed doors, and some of us do get caught. And if we're supposed to not empathize and just laugh and point the finger when our skeletons come out of the closet… well just remember it can happen to any of you. I want to ask everyone watching; how many of you are cheating on your wives? How many of you yell racial slurs over the phone when you're drunk? How many of you have weird fetishes that you don't want anyone to know about? How many of you have made a cringey YouView video, or rubbed one out in a McDonalds with Big Mac Sauce as lube, or looked at things online that you're pretty sure weren't legal? One day you could be the one with your name and face everywhere, and you'll know exactly how it feels for an entire society to call you a loser. So shouldn't we show kindness to these strangers and realize that whatever they've done, they're mostly good people, like me and you, who just made a mistake?"_

The video ended with that final question hanging in the air. Sam wrapped her hands around Luna's shivering fingers, an electric jolt rushing through Luna's body. The blonde gave her friend a gentle, caring smile. "When I got home after that, my mom slapped me. She was angry that I defended you. According to her, I dragged my name and our family through the mud by defending incest."

"Sam, I..."

"Luna, if you want to repay me, just answer me one question; do you love your brother?"

The question was worded so simply, though both girls knew the loaded subtext of the question. Despite that, Luna didn't hesitate to nod and say "Yes. I love my brother. He's everything I've ever wanted in a boyfriend. And I honestly think that has a lot to do with the fact that… he reminds me of you."

Much to Luna's surprise, Sam's eyes glowed, and her glossy smile widened. "Good. Then I know I made the right call. True love is always that, and we both know what it's like to be in that class of people that can't express their love because of others. If you truly love your brother… then I know I did the right thing by standing up for you two."

The two women hugged again, and this time Luna couldn't hold back her burning tears. They fell from her face as Sam gently stroked her short hair. Their chests pressed together, and their hearts beat in unison with soft rhythm. They both felt closer to each other than ever before.

When Luna and Sam broke their hug, they talked for almost an hour until Sam had to leave. Just before she left, she turned to Luna and smirked impishly.

"By the way, thanks for the free album. The note was good too, but just signing it would've been fine."


	14. Chapter 14

**GennaiArakida-XI** **V: Plot twist; I was hired by Burger King to make sure people stopped eating at McDonalds. My genius plan came to fruition perfectly...**

 **Guest (The One with the Longer Comment): Yeah, I get what you're saying. I was mostly hyperfocused on the Sam subplot that I let the other aspects of the story/world slip for a while. Hopefully this chapter puts things slightly back on track in regards to consequences on Lincoln and the family at large (mostly Lynn and Leni in this chapter).**

 **johnmonty: As much as I love Sunacoln, I'm going to have to say no D:**

 **F2TF: I really never thought I'd ever be considered anyone's favorite author. I honestly feel honored.**

* * *

Lynn Loud Jr. took a deep, calming breath as she glared at the pitching machine before her. The machine was still warming up, and Lynn knew that even when it finished heating off all that winter cold, it would still be slow and shaky. Despite this, she gripped her metal bat with the kind of strength that would break it if it were wooden, and grit her teeth. She was squinting now, which brought the image of a Clint Eastwood-esque cowboy to her mind. She wasn't too big on Westerns, but she had indulged in Eastwood's films for Lincoln's sake.

 _Lincoln._

The name of her brother distracted her momentarily, which unfortunately was the exact moment that the machine decided to spit a ball in her direction. She swung as hard as she could, but it was too low and too late. The ball scraped the top of Lynn's bat and slammed into the fence behind her. The links of the fence rattled, and it almost sounded like mocking laughter.

"Dang it," Lynn growled as she took off her helmet. She looked behind her, and saw how big the large pile of balls the machine had pitched her way had gotten throughout the whole afternoon.

Not a single hit.

Lynn shouted with anger and threw her bat to the ground, panting heavily as the loud thuds against the frozen floor resonated throughout the baseball diamond. "Why am I so off today?" she chastised herself, rubbing her eyes with frustration. "Come on, Lynn, what are you? An athlete or The Supreme Leader for Life of Vaginaville?"

"Sounds like you're having fun," a feminine voice giggled behind her. Lynn spun in her place to find none other than her friend Margo leaning on the fence in her yellow, casual dress and a thin coat. She had an amused yet kindly smile on her face as she leaned down to pick up one of the baseballs. Margo tossed it lightly in the air, letting it fall back into her palm. "If you're the Supreme Leader, can I be the Grand Sith Vizier?"

"Didn't know you were into those Star Wars nerd movies."

"Since you know it's from Star Wars, I think you might be into them too."

Lynn blushed, and Margo laughed. "So what are you even doing here? Practice doesn't start until winter break's over. I don't even know how you got the equipment out."

"I got a key. And yeah, I know. I just… I don't know, I wanted to be here."

"Problems at home?"

"Come on, Margo. You know I have problems at home. The whole fucking world knows."

The buck-toothed girl frowned slightly, placing a reassuring hand on Lynn's shoulder. "Yeah, I know," she said, her voice infused with sympathy. "I just thought I shouldn't bring it up. It can't be easy, and, uh, I can imagine you've already had people..."

"Oh, when the other teams heard about my bro and sis, they decided to have the time of their lives. Serena asked me in a phone call if I ever got to watch them. Zia got me really pissed when she asked if I was jealous of Luna. Tanya had a little laugh too. 'So, Lynn, have you ever considered fucking your brother for one of your good luck rituals?' Fucking slut, I hate her."

"That's harsh."

"Not even the worst part, Margo. As soon as school starts back up, they've promised to spread a new nickname for me. Lynncest Jr. They'll even do that thing at games where people write the letters on t-shirts and stand up for everyone to see."

"They can't do that. They'd be suspended or expelled or something. Plus, you didn't even do anything."

"It's the thought that matters," Lynn sighed sadly, brushing off her friend's hand. She walked towards the green fence, wrapping her fingers around as many links as she could. She let herself dig her fingers into them, and she bore her teeth angrily. "So now it's just a wait for the inevitable mocking. It's going to be like sixth grade all over again. And maybe it would've been fine if it wasn't for… everything going on at home..."

She turned back to Margo, an intensely sad look written on her face. "You know, I just realized why I'm here. Why I bothered to jog out here and swing at balls I can't even hit. Because I just don't want to be at home right now. I'm trying to keep it together for everyone and help them out, but it's hard to be a shoulder for Luan to cry on when I just want to cry myself. Don't tell anyone I said that, of course."

Margo made the lips-zipped-shut motion. "Honestly, Lynn, that's why I came out here. You weren't really answering my calls, and I knew you were under a lot of stress. I figured you'd come here to blow off some steam."

"And all I ended up doing was pissing myself off more," Lynn snorted. "Do you know how these people look at me now? I can see it in their eyes. They know who I'm related to. The nicer ones just give me queasy looks and turn away. The ones that ain't so nice just start laughing. And the really annoying ones pull out their lists of questions like they're correspondents asking a guy about his neighbor's shooting spree. ' _Oh, my brother was such a sweet young boy. I never thought he would stick his peni-'_ "

Lynn loudly gagged, and visibly lurched forward with a throaty retch. She couldn't even bring herself to make that joke without picturing the horrid scene in her head. "My point is, Margs, that I… actually, I forgot what my point was. I don't even know anything anymore."

"Well, I know something; I know you need a friend right now. I mean, you're basically always coaching us and taking care of us. If we're in the locker room, and you see someone sitting in the corner all quiet-like, you're the first one to walk up to them and make sure they're alright. You don't really let anyone do that with you, though."

"Because I don't need to."

Margo huffed, annoyed with the stubbornness of her friend. She contemplated her next words carefully, visualizing them in her mind. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to craft the perfect offer for Lynn. It needed to give Lynn room to vent without her feeling dependent or weak. After everything she's been through, there was nothing Lynn hated more than feeling like she was weaker than the people around her. Finally, Margo wet her lips and said "I know you don't need to. You're like… a dam, I guess. You protect everyone from a giant flood and hold back the waterworks. That's just how Lynnsanity rolls. But even dams need maintenance. If you hold everything back, Lynn, you're going to crack. And would you rather spill a little for me, in private, or completely break down in front of everyone else? And don't tell me you won't. It's inevitable if you keep walking this path."

"I..."

Margo grabbed Lynn by her shoulders and raked her fingers into Lynn's uniform. She didn't have a strong grip, but at that vulnerable moment Lynn felt like she could never have shaken Margo off.

"Do it for me, Lynn. Let me help you. And if I can't help, that at least let me listen."

The pitching machine stood forlorn now, squatting in the center of the field, forgotten by the auburn haired girl. The two girls stood together, staring into each other's eyes. Margo's were fierce and determined, while Lynn's were unsure and tired. An infinite matrix of responses buzzed through Lynn's head, while Margo waited patiently for her answer.

Finally, Lynn's eyes shone, and her smirk became more pronounced. "Only if you take a step back. You look like you want to make out with me."

Margo chuckled softly, removing her hands from Lynn's shoulders. "Glad we got to an agreement."

"I'm not promising much. Just that I'll try to keep in contact with you more often. You call me, I call you… you know the drill."

"I do. Thanks, Lynn. For listening to me. I'm just trying to look out for the MVP. O Captain, my Captain and all that."

"One last thing… you might want to move right about now. The pitching machine's about to chuck a ball right into your spine."

Margo jumped to the side with a loud yelp as she noticed the pitching machine chugging with momentum. Lynn smirked as she picked up her bat and, within seconds, got into hitting position. She grinned as the machine finally shot out a speeding white ball, and the girl swung her bat as hard as she could.

 _CLANG!_

The ball soared into the air as Lynn hit her first ball of the day. As it landed with a thud on the other side of the field, Lynn called "I'll get it!" to Margo and jogged over to it, her ponytail flowing in the wind as she surged forward with athletic determinism. Her friend's reassurance was more than she could ever ask for, and Lynn couldn't even believe someone as great as Margo existed in her life.

Still, there was a tiny, nibbling doubt at the back of her mind. She felt the need for something else. She was glad to have a friend to rely on, but what she really knew she needed was a family member to help her out.

* * *

Right as Lynn got to the front door of her house, she found that it was locked. Cursing under her breath, she knocked the door a few times and rang the doorbell, to no response. She crooked her head to the side to check the window, and found no one was in the living room or back in the kitchen. "They must all be out or something," Lynn realized with Sherlockian deduction. She checked under the mat for the spare key, but found that it was missing as well. "Guess I'll go through the back."

She trudged to the back door, shivering a little as a cold breeze blew past her. However, that small shiver couldn't compare to the massive shake she got when she reached the backyard and noticed some odd green drippings on the side of the garage wall. At first, she assumed it was just mold, but upon further notice it seemed to form letters.

Letters that formed some very unfortunate words.

Lynn groaned, and turned away to knock on the garage door.

"Yo, Lincoln, you in there?"

There was loud moan from inside, followed by the shaking and rattling of locks and chains. The door then swung open, revealing the white haired boy rubbing his eyes. "Lynn? What are you doing?"

"What are you doing? Why do you look so tired? It's the middle of the afternoon."

"I felt like taking a nap," he clarified.

"I thought you were sleeping at Grouse's place now."

"Well, the bed was here, and I didn't feel like knocking on his door just to sleep for twenty minutes… never mind. What do you need?"

"Um… I don't know how to say this, but… have you read the side of the garage?"

Lincoln sniffed heavily, still struggling to wake up, but trudged out to the lawn with Lynn to read what had been sprayed there. And on that wall, written in bold, green, dripping letters were two words;

 _ **SISTER FUCKER!**_

Lincoln grit his teeth and sharpened his eyes. If looks could turn solid, Lynn was sure that he would be shooting knives from his eyes about now. "Yeah, I saw this. Some ass did it last night while everyone was asleep. Hell, the whole reason Mom and Dad took everyone to the mall just a few moments ago was to buy some paint and primer to cover it up."

"I see. Uh… you alright?"

"I kinda wish you didn't remind me of this, but yeah, I guess I'm alright. I wasn't allowed to go, of course. Mom and Dad didn't want me and Luna sneaking off. I'm never supposed to spend time with her, after all. Everyone in the world can just come by and see her whenever they feel like it, and Mom and Dad'll give them the thumbs up. As long as they're not me, of course."

With a frustrated sigh, Lincoln hung his head and let his entire body slouch over. His older sister reached over to console him by putting her hand comfortingly on his back, but just as her fingertips grazed against the fabric of his shirt, she drew her hand back.

 _What am I doing? I know he's my bro and all, and he's sad, but… he's sad because he can't be with his sister-lover. My sister, his sister, his girlfriend… that he had sex with…_

"I, uh, I think I need to go lay down. I'm p-pretty tired, you know?" she tried to change the topic, feeling a twinge of guilt. Lincoln gravely nodded, and gave her a key.

"Leni told me to give you this, since she guessed you probably forgot it."

"Didn't know she paid attention to stuff like that."

"Lynn, just go take a bath. You smell bad."

That last comment was meant to hurt, but he couldn't really blame her for not wanting to talk to him about his taboo relationship. Still, it felt good to slice at someone else, literally anyone else, the way the world was slicing at him. He took one last look at the dark-green graffiti before dashing back inside and hopping on his small makeshift bed. The legs of the bed creaked, and for a moment Lincoln thought it would collapse. _Go on, let it. Let it break apart. Maybe if I'm lucky my neck will fall right on the sharpest part..._

The young boy shot up, now worried. "That was a pretty dark thing to think," he mumbled to himself.

 _It's not weird that you'd think that way, though. Especially after yesterday. You invited Luna's former girlfriend to her bedroom. You know there's a word for that…_

"Shut up. It was just for a talk. Nothing going on with them. If anything, Luna looks like she's feeling better."

 _Yeah, but are you? Her former girlfriend talked to her and accepted her. What about you? Your family sure as hell doesn't want anything to do with you, so how about your past dates? You think Ronnie Anne or Tabby or someone else wants to talk to the boy that ditched them for his hot sis?_

"I… I just haven't tried talking to any of them. I mean, it's been a while, so it'd be weird."

 _What about Clyde? You haven't said much to him._

"Fine! I'll show you I still have people for me!" Lincoln shouted at his own mind. He spent a few minutes looking around for his walkie talkie, finally finding it. He pressed his thumb against the large button on the side, and took a deep breath. A sense of nervousness came over him suddenly, sweeping through his body like a chilling ghost. He brought the device closer to his mouth and dryly whispered "H-hey Clyde. Are you there?"

Nothing from the other side, so Lincoln tried again. "Clyde, are you out there?"

He nearly gave up, until he heard a brisk shuffling emanating from his walkie. There was a sharp crackle, and the voice of Clyde McBride came in over the speaker. "Yeah, I'm here, Lincoln. Uh… over."

"No need for the 'overs', Clyde," Lincoln chuckled. The boy felt a rush of energy at the sound of his best friend's voice. The duo had meant to hang out more over the winter break, but circumstances had gotten in the way, even before Lincoln found himself confined to the garage and Mr. Grouse's guest room. He smiled lightly, before coughing into his fist. "So, uh, how are you buddy?"

"I'm doing great. My dads and I were at the cinema yesterday, and we saw an indie film. _They let me choose the movie this time, Lincoln._ "

"Th-that's great, Clyde," Lincoln said. He honestly couldn't really share the McBride family enthusiasm for high art films.

"Dang it, where are my manners? How are you doing, buddy? Anything exciting happen with you lately?"

Lincoln blinked, confused. "Wait, you haven't heard?"

"I haven't heard anything, but I do know my dads saw you on the news a few times. I haven't been watching the news, because it usually makes me sad especially when there are starving kids, but they looked pretty shocked at whatever you did. I think they even told me to stop talking to you, so I could get in trouble for this right now. What did you do? Did you rob a bank? That would be so cool!"

"N-No, I didn't rob a bank. I, uh, did something a bit more… not normal, I guess. Um… I..."

He could feel Clyde's curiosity spilling in over the radio waves, and every second he stammered for time, he could feel his heart sinking deeper and deeper into his chest. "I… you know what? It doesn't matter. I think we're breaking up, I can't hear you."

"That's weird, because I can still h-"

Lincoln tossed the device to the ground, where it landed with a light thud. He exhaled with a defeated sigh, like a sick wildebeest does just before it collapses to the ground for the hyenas to feast on. And that was exactly how he felt in that moment; like he wanted to drop dead, and that unseen eyes were waiting for him to do so, their mouths salivating at the chance to watch him destroy himself. The press, the people of Royal Woods, Clyde's dads, his own family…

He dropped face first into his uncomfortable mattress, and groaned into his pillow. He lay there for a while, he wasn't sure how long. Time was both slow and fast as he tried to get back to his nap, but a boiling sense of resentment and regret kept him awake and debating with his own mind.

 _Well, that was something. You think you should talk to someone else? Maybe Rusty? He'd probably admire your game._

"Just shut up," Lincoln snarled out loud.

"Okay, no need to be so rude. I'm sorry if eggshell white isn't your color, but it's what the garage needs right now."

He flipped over in bed to find his older sister Leni staring down at him, an offended look on her face. She had two buckets of paint in her rosy hands, and Lincoln realized she must've been talking about painting the garage white while he was buried in his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Leni. I wasn't talking to you."

"I'm, like, the only person here. Who else were you talking to? Did Lisa turn someone invisible again?"

Lincoln grinned lightly. He could always rely on Leni to cheer him up.

"No, I was just talking to the Tooth Fairy. Anyways, so you got the paint for the outside?"

Leni nodded proudly, and Lincoln stood up and took one can out of her hands. "Alright, I'll just get to work now."

"By yourself? This late?"

"Yeah. At least, that's what I thought that's what I would be doing."

"Yeah, but not alone. I'm going to be helping you out, Linky," Leni cheered herself.

"Wait, really? Wow. Thanks Leni. With your help, I'm sure this thing will be done in a third of the time."

"All that time spent painting my nails wasn't for nothing," Leni beamed brightly.

"Is anyone else going to be helping out? Is, uh, Luna going to be..."

The way Leni's smile was wiped off her face told Lincoln all he needed to know. "Luna's not coming to help. Dad really didn't want her to. He said anyone else could, but after we came back from the mall, he sent her straight to her room."

"Oh..."

Lincoln heaved a weighty sigh, glancing towards the ground again with disappointment. He noticed a wet spot near the corner where he slept. Looking up, he noticed a trail of dirtied water dripping from the ceiling, and it all seemed to crash down on him again.

He couldn't talk to his sister… he couldn't be open with friend… he couldn't spend time with his family like he used to… because he was a sister fucker, like the guy who vandalized his garage said he was. Why was he even going to cover over that anyways? All the vandal did was tell the truth, and let the whole world know what kind of person resided in there.

A set of dainty, warm fingers wrapped around Lincoln's clenched hand, causing Lincoln to look back up at the sweet eyes of his golden haired sister. She smiled lovingly and squeezed his hand, and her eyes shimmered with gentle caring.

"Come on, Linky. Let's get some dinner. Then tomorrow we can get to work. Together."

She led him to the lawn, just as the sun was starting to set. The sky was transitioning from open blue to obsidian black, and if Lincoln squinted just right, he could see the stars revealing themselves to existence. It was as if there were an angel hiding behind the night sky, busily poking holes that revealed hints of heaven.

It was a shame he had to go inside. If he had the choice, he would've eaten his food on the cold lawn. The view was worth the risk of sickness.

But instead he sat at the table, right between Leni and Luna. His parents and a few of his sisters gave them odd looks, but it wasn't like Luna and Lincoln were going to start kissing in front of everyone. Lynn just shrugged and started pouring pasta to his children, and soon the Louds were set upon by a feeding frenzy.

"So, how was your trip at the mall?" Lincoln asked Luna.

"I didn't go in. I stayed in the van, covering my face so no one would recognize me."

"Oh… sorry about that..."

Luna smirked, and she allowed herself to take a risk by giving him a flirtatious look and whispered huskily " _It's alright now that you're here, eating Italian with me. Didn't Lady and the Tramp kiss over a plate of spaghetti? Wanna split one of these strands?_ "

Lincoln choked on his milk, and Luna let out a laugh. Even if it was a joke, it was still a show of love. The best one they could afford under their parents' watchful eyes, at least.

* * *

"So, when are you going to clean up that obscenity, Loud?" Mr. Grouse said to Lincoln as he entered his house with a pillow in hand. "I'm an old man. It hurts me to look at those words."

"Wait, how do you even see it? It's on the other side."

"I went over to the Yates' for some sugar, and I caught a glimpse. And now that I know it's there, it's been burning my mind."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're the one most hurt by it," Lincoln rolled his eyes, "so don't worry. Me and Leni are going to clean it up tomorrow."

"Just two of you? I thought that one with the flower liked painting or something."

"Luan? I don't really feel like talking to her," Lincoln growled, gritting his teeth.

"I'd say you should because you should love your family, but I'm sure you're the expert in that field," Mr. Grouse said callously as he started to make his way to the bathroom. "Well, I'm going to spend a lot of time with the loo now, so goodnight Loud."

"Good night Mr. Grouse," Lincoln called as he headed to the guest room. He got on his bed and tossed the old pillow at a small wooden chair in the corner of the room, replacing it with the pillow he brought from home. He gave it a swift, strong punch before setting it down and laying his head on it. He exhaled with blissful relief at the soft sensation.

"It's like it wraps itself around your head," he noted with a laid-back sigh. He squirmed in place for a few moments, enjoying the spongy soft feeling of the bed, before he pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Yeah, I should get some sleep now," he yawned to himself. Before he got up to turn off the lights, he tore off his shoes and socks and tossed them on the floor, wiggling his newly liberated toes.

He got up from the bed, but before he could get to the light switch, he paused at a small, circular window that looked directly onto his house. With a brief sigh, he put his hands on the sill, and looked around his former home. He couldn't see much, but the lights were still open, and from the bits of noise that flowed out of an open window, he could tell that some of his sisters were still awake.

He wondered if they missed him as much as he missed them.

"Why do I even feel like I miss them?" he asked himself. "I still eat with them, I can still talk to them, I'm even doing the thing with Leni tomorrow. Why do I feel like I'm missing out?"

Then it struck him; the time he was spending with them was tainted with an uncomfortable atmosphere. Whether it was them or him causing it, there was no denying that the little time he spent with his sisters was filled with whispers, uncomfortable pauses, and looks of disgust. And that was if he was lucky enough to talk to them.

In a way, it hurt more than when they actually excluded him. It was a mild annoyance for them to leave him at home as they went to the mall, but it was extremely painful when he found that Lana was unable to look him in the eye.

And he had to bear it all with a smile. He couldn't bring Luna down, and in the end, this was all his fault.

"Why didn't I remember the cameras… wait, what's that?"

The young man was unceremoniously drawn from his thoughts as he noticed some motion around his garage. It wasn't much; just a shaking of the bushes and a momentary blur. At first, Lincoln thought it was his imagination, but then he saw it again. It was a small human figure. A teenager. It made its way to the garage, and Lincoln gasped. "I think it's that guy who tagged our garage. Is he going to do more? Oh no he doesn't, I'm not going to be painting over more swear words."

He felt a burst of adrenaline as he rushed down the stairs and out into Mr. Grouse's lawn. He slowed considerably, sneaking by the edge of the fence. He kept his ear pressed against the rows of wood, trying to catch the hiss of a spray paint can. When he heard nothing, he found the hole in the fence that he usually used to spy on his neighbor, and now found himself using it in the opposite way.

The teen was dressed in black clothes, fitting their stealth mission. From the dim lighting, Lincoln could see that they were hunched on their knees, dipping a paintbrush into a can of paint and painting over the corner of the garage. They then shifted to the side, out of Lincoln's sight, but left the can. When Lincoln saw them dip the brush into the can again, that was all he needed to see.

He silently hopped the fence, tearing his pants slightly in the process. He then crawled over to the face of the garage and slowly made his way to the corner, waiting for his foe on the other side to show their painting hand again. When Lincoln saw their lean arm extend towards the can of paint, Lincoln shouted "Got you!" and pounced on them like an apex predator.

He wrestled the masked teen to the ground, when he heard them growl "Get off me!" and punch him in the mouth. The coppery taste of blood leaked into his mouth, and with another fierce growl, he returned the favor. He punched their cheek, and the masked teen let out a cry of pain.

A very familiar cry of pain. In fact, he'd heard it before when brawling with someone specific. That someone being…

"Wait… Lynn?"

"Lincoln?" came a muffled voice from under what Lincoln was now realizing was a ninja mask. He got off the teen, and she took off her mask. Chestnut hair spilled out onto the girl's shoulders, and a pair of confused eyes stared back at the white haired boy. "Lincoln, what the hell? I thought you were staying with Grouse."

"I was. Then I saw you here. I can't believe you would write 'sister fucker' on our garage!" Lincoln yelled at her, hurt.

Lynn rolled her eyes. "And they call me the dumb one. I didn't do that, it was some random guy with too much time on their hands. If you would grab my flashlight and look at what I was _actually_ doing..."

Lincoln noticed the torch on the ground, and picked it up, aiming its light at the wall. The graffiti now read _**SISTER FUC**_ , the last three letters still visible, but splattered with white paint that at least obscured them.

"I, uh, I felt bad about earlier," Lynn admitted. "You clearly wanted to talk and I didn't feel like giving you time of day. So I knew you and Leni were going to paint over this stuff tomorrow, so I thought I'd give you less work to do."

"Wow. Um… thanks Lynn. But why now? Why not just help me and her tomorrow?"

"When I say 'I felt bad' maybe that doesn't completely explain what I mean. I felt _really_ crummy. And I… I don't know, I thought you wouldn't want me to be around. So I decided to do it while you were away at the old man's place. Like you were supposed to be," she shot him an unamused look.

Lynn lightly kicked the ground after that, a tiny clump of grass and dirt flying out. Lincoln felt a mix of emotions at his sister's confessions. He was both amused and annoyed, but decided to lead with the first one. He huffed with bemusement before saying "Lynn, do you really think I wouldn't want to hang out with you just because things were a little awkward earlier? I barely get to hang out with my sisters anymore at all. I'm not going to throw away the few chances I get."

"Yeah, but..."

"You were talking about how I was supposed to be at Mr. Grouse's, right? Do you know why I even noticed you at all down here? Because I was in my room in his house, staring at our house. My house. Because I miss you guys. I miss brushing my teeth and then saying goodnight to everyone. Lynn, I'm just glad enough you care to help paint over this."

Her frown twirled into a thin, delighted smirk. "You mean that?"

"I do."

He extended his arms, and Lynn approached him, pulling him in for a short hug. "I… I also really missed this," Lincoln whispered into the hug. Lynn felt the boy tremble in her arms, and let out a reluctant sigh. "If you need to cry, I promise I won't make fun of you," she reassured.

"No, it's fine. I don't need… I don't need..."

His voice was cracking, and Lynn felt him shaking even harder. She started to rub his back soothingly, massaging him with her expert hands. That was what broke Lincoln, and the boy felt tears descend from his eyes. "I really miss my old life. I miss you, I miss Luna, I miss everything. And I have to hide it so everyone else doesn't feel worse… I'm just lost," he sobbed.

"B-Believe me, Linc… I know how you feel..."

Lincoln glanced up, wiping the tears from his eyes, to find that Lynn's brown eyes were wet and wistful. She gave him a bittersweet smile, before latching tighter to him, wanting him to stay with them forever.

It was then that Lincoln patted her back as well. It seemed he wasn't the only one with demons that needed exorcising.

* * *

The next day, when Lincoln went back to the lawn to start fixing the garage, he found both Lynn and Leni standing their, waiting for him. The older girl was dressed in a stylish smock, while Lynn was dressed in a regular, light jacket.

"Good morning, Linky. Ready to start painting?"

"Good morning, Leni. And yeah, this should be fun. As fun as painting over a deeply offensive insult should be."

Leni clapped her hands with excitement and handed Lincoln his paint roller, already dripping with milky paint. "Me and Lynn, like, got rid of the worst parts before you got here. You slept in really late, so that gave us time to paint over the entire bad part."

"But… you guys painted over the 'sister' part."

"Exactly. What's worse; people seeing the f-word, or people seeing 'sister f-word'?"

"Did the idea of painting over the f-word occur to you two?"

"Trust me, I tried to convince her," Lynn grumbled as the blonde patted her head fondly.

"Well, it doesn't matter. With all three of us, we should coat this thing over with lots of time to spare."

"Actually… I had someone else offer to help."

"Who?"

"That would be me," a new voice said. Lincoln turned to the backyard door, and his eyes widened at who he saw standing there.

"Hey guys," Luan said nervously, giving her three siblings a sheepish wave. "Let's, uh... let's get to work."

* * *

 **When I started this story, I honestly thought the longest the chapters would be is 3.5k words, and that I would be done way before the story got this long. How naive I was.**

 **Anyways, next chapter is when we finally get some insight into how the family comedienne has been doing all this time, and whether she can reconcile with the siblings she's wronged.** **I don't know about you, but I'd forgive her. You can't say no to those eyes.**


	15. Chapter 15

**That Engineer: It wasn't that they wanted Luna to hang out with them. They just wanted to keep her and Lincoln apart.**

 **I was surprised to see a mixed response to my question. I thought there would have been more people calling for Luan's blood. Well, I shan't waste anymore time. Let's see if Luan and Lincoln can reach resolution like Luna and Sam.**

* * *

"I just feel so guilty. I didn't mean to. It was a mistake!"

Luan blew her nose into another tissue as Lisa patted her arm. They were both on her bed, and the toddler was attempting to be reassuring with her sister, but unfortunately her lack of people skills led her patting to be more shaking and aggressive than she might have intended. She stopped to fix her glasses' place on the bridge of her nose, and let out a sigh. "Luan, I completely sympathize with your predicament, and I can tell that you are indeed sorry for causing misfortune to befall our brother and sister. That being said, I think that, if you wish to gain their forgiveness, you might want to reflect on your actions."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Luan asked as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I want you to place yourself in their shoes. If you were having a forbidden affair of any kind, and it was exposed to the whole world by a person who was holding an unnecessary grudge against you, would you be rushing to forgive them?"

"Yes, I would."

Lisa cocked an eyebrow. "Luan, your actions since Luna came back from her singing tour prove to me that you wouldn't. And all she did was forget to answer your voicemails. You, on the other hand, may very well have destroyed their entire futures."

Luan sighed, her lip quivering. Her guilt ate at her like a carnivorous animal, gnawing at her heart and constricting her chest. Her hands were trembling with such hatred that she had to clench them into fists and plant them firmly on her knees. "Am I… Am I just a bad person? Can I never be forgiven?"

She felt someone place a warm, wet hand on her balled-up fist, and she found it was Lily, staring at her with sad blue eyes. "No. You're not bad," she said simply. Luan smiled and kissed her youngest sister, ruffling her growing blonde hair. "Thanks, Lily. But I don't think you should listen in on this. Go play with someone else."

The saddened look disappeared from Lily's eyes when she saw Luan's frown curl into a soft smile. She beamed brightly, so radiant that it almost hurt her older sisters to look at her, and nodded before rushing out to find one of her sisters to play with.

"She isn't wrong, you know," Lisa noted. "I was not implying in any way that you were inherently a bad person, nor was I implying you were outside the realm of forgiveness. If murderers and betrayers can find redemption, then so may you. All I wished to say was that it would take a very long while, and that's if you work hard at it."

"Oh, I will," Luan promised, "I'll do anything I can to make them stop hating me."

"Well, I suppose a good place to start would be assisting Lincoln and Leni in painting over the hateful message that hoodlum painted on our garage. Perhaps you can even start a conversation with our brother. He might be more willing to talk when he sees you trying to help."

"I guess it's a good thing I learned how to face paint for Funny Business. Not that I get calls anymore, after the video leaked on my website and people know who I'm related to..."

"Luan, focus," Lisa said sharply.

The older girl stood up from the bed with a nod, and walked over to the window. She stared down at the vandal's sprayed message, and at her own guilty reflection. "I'll make it up to them," she whispered to herself. She turned to leave, but just as she opened the door, Lisa said something that Luan would think about for hours to come, and remember for years to come.

"Luan," she started slowly, drawing a deep breath convey the gravity of her next words, "Before you face our brother and sister, I want you to dwell on one question that will show both them, as well as yourself, how truly apologetic you are. You say that you saved that video on a disc and were planning to show it to our parents so they could help Luna and Lincoln… I want you to ask yourself about your intentions in doing so."

The teenager didn't turn around, but she could feel Lisa's glaring deep into her soul.

"Luan, were you really doing it for them?"

* * *

"Hey, Luan, you with us?"

The comedienne shook her head as Lynn snapped her out of her daydream. The smell of fresh paint hit her nostrils, and it reminded her of what she needed to be doing at that moment. "Sorry, Lynn, I was thinking," she muttered as she bent down to coat her brush with white paint. She swept over a bit of the green, before glancing between her right and her left.

Lynn and Leni understood Luan's intentions in coming out to help them, so they had graciously lined themselves in a way that left Luan right next to Lincoln. Lincoln stood to her right, while her sisters painted on her left.

And one thing she noticed is that Lincoln never glanced in her direction once.

It was obvious that he was avoiding her. His eyes never darted to the side, and he ducked away every time Luan's arm or elbow approached him. If he ever needed anything, he would call for Lynn or Leni, and he kept his eyes trained on his part of the wall as they came over. Luan knew he wasn't happy with her, but this seemed a bit excessive…

 _Guess now I know what Luna felt like when I was pulling the same thing._

"Aren't we all learning today?" Luan mumbled quietly to herself.

The more time passed, the more the four Loud kids realized that winter was coming to an end. The sun was sharper and hotter today than it had been for a while, and their brows all dripped with sweat. Leni found herself rushing back and forth between the garage and the kitchen, grabbing water and lemonade to quench their collective thirst. Spring was around the corner, and the long winter break was coming to a close within two days.

Of course, with the end of the break and return to school came a looming specter that everyone, but especially Lincoln, was aware of. All the siblings knew that any of their bullies that had heard the news would seize upon the opportunity with glee. They were almost envious of Luna; she had dropped out of high school and wasn't likely to get a job anytime soon, so she could hide from the jeers.

But by far, the one that had it worst was Lincoln.

His name was plastered everywhere as the guilty party, and he could already hear the disgusted cries of the girls and the mocking jokes of the boys. He usually hated going back to school at the end of break; this time he had a good reason.

He gave a depressed sigh as he thought about it, dropping his brush to the ground and slamming his head into the wall. "Linky!" Leni cried, rushing to his side. The boy looked back at her, paint coating his forehead, and he almost told her he was fine until she grabbed him and started shaking him. "Are you okay? Is it too hot? Do you need more water? I should've gotten more. Is everything..."

"Leni, I'm fine," he lied, pushing her off him and grabbing his head, trying to keep himself from puking. "Can I just have a few minutes to lie down?"

"You know what, Lincoln? You've been doing a lot all day. Why don't you just hit the showers and let us take it from here?" Lynn suggested. Before Lincoln could answer, the tomboy scuttled over to Luan, and poked her with her elbow. "In fact, you should do the same, Luan. Me and Leni can take care of the last part ourselves."

It dawned on Leni what Lynn was doing, and she nodded in agreement. "You two totes deserve a break for your hard work."

"Fine by me," Lincoln grumbled, slouching as he walked inside. Luan turned back to her older and younger sisters to protest that she wasn't tired at all, and that she still had more work to do… until she realized the golden opportunity they had given her.

She felt like crying from gratitude. Leni smiled kindly and mouthed ' _Go, with many blessings'_ to her, and the brunette obeyed, nodding her head and turning to chase after her brother…

"H-hey, Lincoln," Luan cried after him when she entered the house. She was incredibly nervous, and ninety percent sure he was going to yell at her, but she was willing to push forward anyways. She had expected him to ignore her, but to her surprise he stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned his head, a blank expression written on his face. There was no anger or hate… just disinterest.

But as far as Luan cared, she had his attention. That was more than she could've asked for at that moment. "So, um… good work with the shed, huh? It reminds me of a joke I..."

"Do you need something from me, or do you just want to waste my time with bad jokes?"

That stung, but Luan tried not to show it.

"Sorry. But I do have something I want to say to you. Or somethings, I guess. Can we sit down somewhere and talk?"

"I don't feel like it. I have a headache."

"Lincoln, I know you're mad at me..."

"Mad at you? You think I'm _mad_ at you?" he repeated with an incredulous laugh. "Luan, I'm _mad_ at you when you stick my hand in warm water while I sleep. I'm _mad_ at you when you switch the sugar with salt. I'm _mad_ at you when you smear superglue on a doorknob. What you did to me isn't something I'm mad about… I can't even describe how completely angry and terrible I feel about it."

"I know. It's going to suck when you go back to school..."

"It sucks now. It sucks that most of my friends don't even talk to me. It sucks that I can't spend any time with my family. It sucks that every time I walk around the block, I have people staring. One guy even threw a glass bottle at me. And it also sucks that the one place I can call my own gets graffiti-ed because of some street artist with too much time on their hands."

He took a deep breath, calming his tense nerves. He considered just walking away from Luan, sparing her a wave of anger and bile and sparing himself having to spew it. But he was stuck in his place, shaking with fear and fury as he stared down his older sister.

Luan was much the same. She shivered as her brother glared at her with red eyes, but she still took a step forward. She didn't know everything about his situation, nor did she know how much it hurt him, or how she could try to salvage her relationship with him and Luna. But she did know one thing; that no matter what happened, she needed to try. She needed to try everything she could to make things right. Even if he hated her forever, she needed to know that she didn't simply sit to the side like a coward and lose her siblings forever.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln. I'm more sorry than I could ever tell you," she apologized in a subdued tone.

She pulled out a seat from the kitchen table, and sat in it, her head aimed towards the ground. When she finally had the courage to look up, she looked into her brother's eyes. They were still furious, but something about her words made them just a little softer. He still wanted to turn and run and make sure he never saw her again, but he always felt a paradoxical compulsion to stay. There was something about the young woman's timbre that resonated with him… something that told him that he should listen…

And so, with great reluctance, he slowly pulled out another chair, and sat down in front of her. He let out a great sigh, so deep that it could've come from his soul, and he nodded his head. "I won't interrupt," he promised.

Luan tapped the table with her index finger, as she finalized what she wanted to say in her head. Luan was an expert at crafting her speech, and she knew that she needed a good starter. But for once, she found that she didn't need to write it down and read it off a note. Her burning spirit brought words right into her mouth.

"I made a mistake. A huge mistake. And it wasn't that I swapped the discs. The mistake I made was having a disc at all."

For a second, the infuriated look on Lincoln's face was replaced with one of pure confusion. He quickly regained his maddened composure, but now he was curious.

"When I saw you two on the camera, I couldn't believe my eyes. What sibling would, really? Here was my sweet younger brother and my charming older sister, people who could literally have anyone in the world they wanted, making love with each other. I felt sick, confused and completely lost. But the moment I decided to burn it and keep it saved… I knew there was something else driving me. And even though I tried to fool myself into thinking I was being altruistic, that I was trying to save my family from going down a dark path… the truth is that I was angry."

"Angry?"

"It was about Luna. It was always about Luna. I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to see her face when she was exposed. I meant to expose her to Mom and Dad, but then I ended up doing exposing her to the whole world… and honestly, what difference would it have made? It still would have torn you apart, torn this family apart, and it would've destroyed her. But that's what I wanted, deep down. To destroy her like she did me..."

"Destroy you? Luan, all she did was go away for a year to be a singer..."

"IT'S NOT THAT FUCKING SIMPLE!" Luan yelled, huffing with distraught breaths. "She was my best friend. No, she was one of my only close friends. In a sea of bullies who tore me down, I had her by my side. We were a team together, and I loved her more than anyone else in the world. I- I still do. And then she just turned and walked out, like me, her best friend, didn't even matter."

She then smacked her head lightly, letting out a high-pitched giggle. "What am I doing? I was supposed to be saying sorry, and now I'm just feeling bad for myself."

"No, Luan," Lincoln said, his anger ebbing from him. "I think this is something we both need."

Luan clasped one of her shaking hands with her other, inhaling deeply. "So I carried that pain with a smile on my face, like I always do. I tried to move past it, and maybe I would have if she didn't come back to our doorstop that night. That was when everything I felt became too much to bear. I felt like screaming at her, asking her why she left me here to rot alone while she enjoyed the crowds and lights. But I still had some restraint, so I did… something so much worse to both of you..."

Her throat felt raw now, so she stood up to get herself a glass of water. The water was cold and cut her throat as it rushed down, but at least she felt hydrated. She returned to her seat, and muttered "I'm broken, Lincoln. I honestly am. And that's why, when I saw you and Luna on my cameras, I didn't just talk to you about it. I didn't try to understand. I just went ahead and destroyed your lives. I even destroyed my life. My business is dead, our sisters hate me, and anyone that hates me at school just got more ammo to use."

She glanced into his eyes, her pupils large and doe-like. "I'm sorry. I can never apologize enough, and I don't think you can ever forgive me, but I'm sorry for what I've done, and why I did it."

"Luan, I..." Lincoln started, before closing his mouth. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know how he felt about her apology. "You know what? I think since I listened to your side, I think you should listen to mine."

Luan nodded in agreement, though the butterflies in her stomach fluttered with anxiety. He was going to unload something heavy onto her, and she didn't know if she was going to walk out of this without hating herself more than she already did.

"I… understand how you feel about Luna," he started in a rougher voice, shocking Luan. "Do you remember back when I was the youngest, just before Lucy arrived? It always seemed like Luna was the one looking out for me the most. This isn't an attack on you guys, you were all the best older sisters I could ask for. But Luna went beyond dressing me up and playing clumsy games of tag. She was the one that sung lullabies to me before I slept, the one that kept a baby monitor in her room to listen to me, the one that… I can't remember everything, but I do remember a pair of kind eyes looking down at me as I lay in my crib and bed. And I think that ever since then… I loved Luna. And I love her now with the same intensity as you do."

He scratched his chin as he continued. "And just like you I hated it when she was gone. The house didn't feel the same. I felt like there was a piece of myself gone. And when she came back, everything in my mind just came together and I fell in love with her. She's beautiful, talented… she's perfect. And when I found her one night in bed, crying, I wanted to show her that she was loved. And that's how our… thing started."

His eyes sharpened, daggers of liability forming behind his pupils. "If you had asked either of us what we were doing, or what we meant to each other, this is what we would've answered. Before you wrecked our entire worlds."

"I know I shouldn't have. I know it was wrong… now."

"Well, honestly Luan, what's that going to do for me now? Now that I can't sleep in my own house and I can't be with the g-girl I love..."

He tried to fight it, he tried to stop it, but there was no use. His sharp eyes began to stream with tears, and he choked on his words. He hugged himself as he started to cry. "I just want my family to love me again," he sobbed. "I don't want Dad to hate me. I don't want Mom and Lori and everyone else to hate me anymore."

His body was hot, but his heart was cold. The pain of the last few days finally caught up with him, and he choked and cried uncontrollably. He reached up to wipe his eyes, trying to stop the flowing river of tears… until he felt a soft napkin gently clean his eyes.

When the blurriness in his eyes temporarily subsided, he saw Luan wiping his face, her sad smile wide and caring. She didn't flinch as Lincoln rushing into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her and crying into her shoulder. The older girl gently ran her fingers through Lincoln's white hair, calming and soothing him the best she could. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but stopped herself. Her brother needed her, and she wanted to, for once, be there for him.

His body trembled against her chest, and he heaved with exhaustion. As his weeping began to subside, Luan lifted his wet face off her shoulder and began to wipe gently at his teary eyes. Her caring smile didn't falter for a second.

When she finished wiping his face with her napkin, she leaned in to press her lips against his soft cheek. She kissed him, and lifted her mouth to his ear. "Lincoln, I love you," she murmured in a hushed, sweet tone, and the boy felt his frame shake again. "No matter what happens, no matter what mistakes I make… you're still my favorite brother, and I would die for you and Luna. I want to see you two happy, and if it has to be with each other… then I'll love you both the same."

The two separated, but Luan kept her hand cupped around Lincoln's cheek. "I get that now, and I'm so sorry for causing you all this pain..."

"It's not just you. It's the whole world. They know my name and they're laughing, and they're driving the people closest to me against me. It's just… it's just too much for me now. I'm just a boy, I didn't even..."

The young man took a sobering deep breath, shaking off his excess energy. He licked his dry lips, and asked Luan to get him a glass of water. She warmed it before giving it to him, and he nodded in thanks as he put his lips on the brim of the cup and drank. The liquid smoothed the roughness and sharpness of his throat. When he drained the glass, he placed it against the table, and he looked at Luan. His expression was completely changed; now he wasn't angry, but he was tired, weary, bothered and, most importantly, lost.

"So… what now?" he croaked.

"Do you… with me..."

"Do I forgive you? I… I don't know. I don't hate you or anything. It just hurts too much for me to get over. And, honestly, there's only one person who can really help me right now… and I'm not even allowed to look at her unless Dad's watching over us."

Luan understood, but she couldn't help but feel crushed by his words. She thought they had turned over a new leaf, but that was naive thinking. She frowned slightly, scratching her head to come up with a new topic of discussion, before snapping her fingers. "Lincoln… I think I can help you with something."

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me on this. I want to redeem myself… no matter what it takes. And I think I have the perfect idea in mind to do it."

Lincoln rubbed his chin, unsure. "I don't know, Luan..."

"Believe me, I'll do anything to make this work between us. Me, you and Luna. We can't go back to the way things were. That world is gone forever… but even if it is, that doesn't me we can't all still care about each other. I've done terrible things for selfish reasons, Linc… let me try this."

"Will I… will I be able to be with Luna again?"

Luan nodded. "I promise. And, uh, I hope that it'll make sure you stop hating me..."

For the first time in that kitchen, Lincoln gave a beaming, kind smile. He put his hand on top of Luan's soft palm, wrapping his fingers around her hand.

"There may still be some things to work out between us, Luan, because we've both messed up with each other. But one thing's for sure… if you're worried about me hating you… you don't have to worry about that."

* * *

 **It seems Luan's road to redemption is off to a good start. We just need to see how she's planning to back up her words. Will she help the brother-sister couple reached their happy ending, or are Lincoln and Luna doomed to be apart and alone?** **The suspense is killing me, gaaah**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Siege Perilous: Get out of my review section, Pinocchio ;p**

 **Alright, I won't waste anymore of your time. I've decided to double upload the last two chapters of this story, so the rest of my Author's Notes will be at the end.**

* * *

"Alright, we've reached your destination."

Luna snapped out of her daydream, and she spun in her seat, momentarily forgetting where she was. For the past forty minutes or so, her mind was blank as she watched tall, colorful buildings pass by through her window. She glanced to the source of the accented voice, and remembered she was in a taxi, which had finally stopped at the address she was given.

It was a small, moderately clean motel, which confused Luna. _Why would Lisa tell me to come here?_

"Uh, miss. You can get out and pay me now."

"Oh, right. Sorry dude," Luna apologized as she got out of the cab. She was still thankful that the driver didn't seem to recognize her from the news, but somewhat offended he didn't recognize her from her music career. But no matter; she handed the turbaned man his fare. The South Asian man counted the bills she had handed him, and he frowned. "I still need three bucks," he demanded.

"Three bucks? Why? It says I paid you the right price right there."

"The counter is broken. Three more dollars."

Luna rolled her eyes and reached into her wallet to hand the man two dollar bills and a handful of coins. He counted them, and then grinned, showing off his spectacularly white teeth. "Thank you, madame," Mr. Sihdu laughed before he backed up his car, smashing into another vehicle and driving off into the distance.

"Bet he was lying, too," Luna grumbled, kicking a pebble on the ground.

She gave another curious glance to the motel that he had stopped her at. It was much nicer than most motels she had been too, but there was still the question of _why_ she was sent off to a motel in the first place. Lisa had, with complete disregard to the concept of personal space, accosted her outside the bathroom earlier that morning and handed her a thin strip of paper, with a very specific address on it, then walked away without answering any of Luna's questions. At first, Luna assumed it was some bizarre social experiment she was conducting, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Maybe she wants to help me find a job, and she got me one here," Luna supposed, before pulling the slip of paper out of her pocket and checking it again. "No, that makes no sense. It says I need to go to a room, not a receptionist. Well, alright, might as well..."

She checked the sign to make sure visiting hours were still open, and when she confirmed they were, she climbed up the stairs to the room in question. There was a long stretch of doors and windows on the second floor, most of them with their curtains drawn, and Luna gave uncomfortable glances as she passed them. She was relieved when she reached the end, and knocked on the last door.

"It's open," she heard a muffled cry from inside.

Luna felt hesitant to go in, but she doubted that her sister would put her in any _real_ danger. With a deep breath of confidence, she opened the door. The yellowish sunlight from outside flooded the dark space, revealing a rudimentary set-up for a room. There was a TV, a few chairs, a small table, and a large bed.

And on that bed, much to Luna's shock, was a sheepish Lincoln.

"H-Hey Luna," he waved, almost shyly.

"Lincoln? What are you… we're not supposed to be..."

"Luna, relax."

"I can't relax! If Pops finds out that both of us aren't at home, he'll..."

"That, uh, won't be a problem," Lincoln said with a sneaky grin.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Lynn Sr. rapped his knuckles against the closed door of Luna's room. "Luna, can I come in?"

"Sure, come in," came a raspy voice from the inside. Lynn opened the door wide open, revealing his daughter sitting on her bed.

She covered her mouth and coughed violently when he entered, and apologized when she stopped. "Sorry, Dad. I think I might've gotten a bit sick. I've been coughing and sneezing and… I think it would be better if I just kept my mouth covered."

"That's perfectly fine," he nodded, glancing around the room. "So, Luna, have you seen your brother today? I checked the garage and then with Mr. Grouse, and he wasn't in either of those places."

"No idea. He's probably just out for a really long walk."

"I… guess," Lynn said uncomfortably. He didn't like not knowing where his troublesome son was, but as long as he wasn't in Luna's room, he was content not knowing. "Sorry to bother you, Luna. Also, keep the door open. I don't like it when your door is closed."

"Alright, fine," she rolled her eyes. The middle aged man lingered for a few moments, before finally tapping the door and turning to leave.

The girl uncovered her face, revealing a mouth full of braces. "I sure am glad Lincoln kept those costumes around," Luan said to herself, reaching towards her pixie cut wig and straightening it out over her long brown hair. She pulled out a small mirror, checking to see if her inked freckles had faded yet, before tossing it to the side and relaxing on her bed. "Ah, it's good to be in my room again."

She bit on her lip, wondering about the cost of sitting on her bed. Here she was, dressed up like Luna, so that the real Luna could sneak off into the city with Lincoln and… do what? Talk? Get a cup of coffee and dinner at Oregano Garden? Do... what she knew they were going to do now that they were alone? Was it really worth it?

Luan mulled over it for a minute, before finally giving herself a confident nod. "Yes, it's worth it. As long as Luna and Lincoln are happy, I'm happy. And if they're happiest when they're with each other, I'll help them. It's the least I could do for them."

A light, amused smirk grew on her face. "I guess I could say… I _incest_ they be happy with each other."

* * *

Luna's jaw dropped, and Lincoln chuckled lightly. "Yeah, Luan says she's sorry for everything, and I guess this is her way of showing it."

"So does this mean… me and you have the whole day together?" Luna asked in a disbelieving tone.

Lincoln nodded, and the two rushed towards each other. They crashed in a passionate embrace, their arms wrapping around each other, and their bodies shaking and trembling against each other. He looked up into her big, brown eyes, and she bit down on her bottom lip, a look of happiness spreading across her freckled face. "Lincoln, I can't believe it. It's been so long since I could hug you."

Lincoln tightened his grip around his sister's stomach and back. "I know. Everything's just been so terrible lately. But you know what? It's all worth it just so I could be here with you, right now."

"That's sweet, little bro."

The brother and sister broke their hug to sit down on the large bed. Luna sat tall and proud besides her hunched and slightly embarrassed brother. His face was flushed with crimson colors. It didn't help that Luna was worming her hand towards his, digging her fingers into his grasp. He closed his fingers around her hand and squeezed tightly, not wanting to let go of her. He knew today was all he had, for they couldn't fool their parents forever. "I really missed you," he noted in a shy voice. "Every night I slept in the garage or at Mr. Grouse's house, all I could really think about was you. I just… it seems like everything's turned on us. We can't even see a movie together without five other people all watching us."

"I know, dude. And today's the last day of your break, right? Tomorrow you have to go back to school, and I think that..."

"Don't remind me," he grumbled grimly. He was already preparing himself for the scorn.

Luna slowly withdrew her hand from Lincoln's touch, and began twiddling her thumbs. She looked down at the ground, trodden at the thought of Lincoln, and perhaps some of her other sisters, being bullied and harassed... because of her.

"I'm sorry," she said in a faint voice, so quiet it was barely a whisper.

"For what?"

"This is all because of me. If I had just stayed in my place and not come home and not… fallen in love with you, everyone would've been happier. Our parents wouldn't be so paranoid, our sisters wouldn't be so disgusted, my fans could still expect more music from me and not be made fun of for supporting a… someone like me."

"Luna," Lincoln said her name in a reassuring voice, gently stroking his sister's long leg, "you don't have to apologize for any of that. Your company was making you miserable, and your fans should be angry at them if they were true fans. And Luna… you falling in love with me was something I could've never expected. I never thought someone as amazing and pretty as you would fall for me. I… I don't know about you, but every moment we spent together was just amazing."

He stood up from the bed, standing directly in front of his sister, looking down at her with a kindly smile and a warm twinkle in his eyes. "I would have everyone in the world throw rocks at me, if it meant I could still be with you. I would let them hang me from a tree if it meant I could just hug and kiss you. And for just a last chance to show you how much I love you… I'd risk being tossed into hell itself. Do you know why? Because, like I've said so many times before, and like I hope to say to you so many times in the future, I love you."

Luna looked at him, wonder and welcome surprise in her eyes. Lincoln laughed lightly. "I mean, I don't know how many times I have to explain it to you. But honestly, I like doing that. I can't really sing you a love song you've never heard before… so just explaining how I feel is my way of showing that I care."

"Oh, I know you care, little bro," Luna smiled at him. "Every time I look at you, I'm just so thankful that I'm the lucky girl that caught your eye. There are so many girls and guys out there in the world, so whether by the hands of heaven or hell, it's unbelievable that we ended up together. Who cares what Mom and Dad say? There's only one thing that's important."

She poked his chest, and then pointed towards her breast, at the pumping heart that hid behind her blooming chest. "We're linked together, you and I."

"Was that a song reference?"

"I referenced my own song. I can do that now."

They both gave light, faint laughs. Then Luna grabbed her brother's hand and lay down against the springy mattress, dragging him down with her. He fell on top of her, his landing cushioned by her soft clothing. Their faces were pressed together, but their lips were still separate. Luna's eyes were wide and beautiful, glistening with love for her soulmate. "We only have today, Linc," she murmured into a whisper that carried through the stuffy air of their room. "What do you want to do?"

"You know what I want to do," he softly whispered back, before reaching down to kiss her. He kissed the sides of her mouth, drawing her lips inside, even biting them softly, before he finally planted his grand kiss on her sensuous lips. They both closed their eyes as their tongues wrestled for dominance, and Luna felt a hardness on top of her sensitive sex, poking at her stomach and lighting her body with crackling fire.

Her breath was shivery when their mouths separated. Their tongues were still connected by a thin line of dewy saliva. It was a mixture of his and her tastes, and Luna licked her lips, smearing it over the faint traces of lipstick she wore. "I forgot how eager you were," she teased. She pushed him off of her, and set herself to removing every article of clothing. She was agonizingly slow as she tore off her boots, before raising her hands and shirt to the ceiling. Her breasts spilled out, and Lincoln saw that her nipples were already erect. That was enough to incentivize him, as he scrabbled to take off his jeans and underwear, freeing his throbbing erection. It radiated with such passionate heat that Luna could feel it from where she was standing, and she licked her lips again.

 _I'm going to be feeling it, alright._

She stood before him, dressed in nothing but her dark purple panties. She was panting, her eyes crazed and her body ready for action. It had been so long since she had been with her lover, and she wasn't willing to waste anymore time.

Well, maybe a little teasing was in order first.

She crawled on the bed on her hands and knees, giving Lincoln a sly grin before turning around, her ass and pussy aimed towards him. "You ready for a rock hard concert, bro? The best shows start with a… drink..."

She expected him to simply laugh or maybe even smack her ass. But Lincoln Loud was flushed with hormonal lust. He panted like a dog, holding his dick in his hand. He gave a slow stroke, smearing pre-cum all over his hardness. Then, before Luna could even react, he pulled her underwear to the side, and leaned forward as quickly as possible.

Luna yiped and shivered as his mouth pressed against her womanhood.

"Fucking hell, Linc," she cried as the young man got to work. She lowered her upper body and pressed her chest to the mattress, giving him more room to use his tongue. He sucked and licked, his tongue whipping her sensitive sex until it began to drip sweet nectar into his mouth. Luna moaned as Lincoln grabbed her legs and clutched them with a firm grip. He buried his face into her nethers, lapping at the familiar yet still exotic flavor of his sister's fluids.

He needed more.

His right hand descended slowly towards her pleasured lower organ, and danced around until his fingers grazed against a nub that made Luna scream with delight. Lincoln grinned, and began rubbing her smooth clit with his by-now expert fingers. He never ceased his licking, though, and his mouth was now coated with Luna's shimmering cum. She gave off powerful heat, and Lincoln felt his eyelids drooping and the world spin. The motel room was vanishing and blurred, and all that remained was the flesh of Luna Loud.

His sister. His lover. His star.

Finally, when he felt she was ready, he pinched her clit tightly, and Luna let out a musical scream. "I'm cumming, bro!" she cried as her vagina blasted Lincoln in the face, dowsing him with her scented fluids. Her body fell against the bed, and she collapsed into a sweating, panting mess, still eager for more. She squirted again on the bed sheets, and Lincoln found himself on his knees, still towering over the rocker. He licked at his face, and he smiled. "Tastes like you," he noted.

"Thanks Captain Obvious. Now, should we do what we just did to the asshole?"

"What? No! I don't want to lick your asshole."

Luna gave a fox-like grin, purely mischievous and wicked. "I never said it would be you licking me this time."

Lincoln shuddered, covering his naked ass with his flat palm, which only made Luna laugh hard. "Sorry, dude, you're just too easy to mess with."

She then stopped to pull him down towards her. She lay supine on the bed with his face pressed against her neck, and she raised it slightly to meet her gaze. "I guess that's one reason I fell in love with you. You're so playful and fun when you let yourself be."

"It's hard to be when I have so many people I have to take care of," he whispered back.

"Well, right now, all I want is for you to take care of me. And there's only one way which you can do that."

She reached down towards his groin, and clutched his penis with her strong grip. Lincoln shuddered; if he wasn't careful enough, she could end up squeezing an orgasm out of him with only a few strokes, and she deserved better than that. She rubbed his lubricated dick, her fingers tenderly caring for it. He shook when her thumb brushed against the tip, and he stared down at her chest with racy eyes. "Do, uh, do you mind?" Lincoln asked.

"Go for it," she murmured. She bit down on her lower lip as Lincoln reached towards her chest and began kneading her nipple. "It feels so good."

"You feel really good," he complimented, and the two blushed, too shy to meet each other's eyes. Even in the midst of nudity and sex, they could still be awkward and flustered with each other.

"So are you ready for… what comes next?" he asked her.

"Yes. Let's use this time we got to make something beautiful."

Lincoln smiled warmly at her, pecking her on the forehead, before he let her aim his hardness at her pussy like it was a harpoon. She used her other hand to dispatch of her underwear, and pressed him against her lips, smearing his natural lube over her stinging clit and quivering opening. With a loud groan of pleasure, she eased his penis into her body. She felt inch after inch disappear into her sex. His penis expanded, scraping against her inner thigh, and she threw back her head with a loud cry as her wet, satin walls began to convulse around the intruder.

 _Wait a minute, this doesn't belong here,_ her body was saying to her.

 _Fuck you. It does,_ she responded back when she gave her brother her approval with a weak nod, drool and spit already forming a trail outside her mouth running down towards her neck. He nodded in return, pausing for a moment to enjoy the feeling of her velvety interior, before he gently began prodding at her insides.

He was slow and careful at first, trying to adjust to the feeling after a while, but then Luna screamed "Come on, what are you, a sissy? Get rough already!"

Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle. "You asked for it."

He lifted her legs off the mattress and began spearing his sister as roughly as he could. His dick went in and out of her opening as swiftly as possible. He slammed into her, and he felt his manhood be forcibly stuffed into a corner of her womb, which made Luna moan. "Fuck, that's the good stuff!" she shouted with a hoarse voice.

He showed her no mercy after that, but then again, she wasn't asking for any. His pace only got faster as their love-making session went on. The room echoed with the smacking sounds of flesh against flesh, and the bed creaked with every dive into Luna's sex. As Lincoln's powerful manhood slammed against her walls, Luna reached up to grab her brother's buttocks, pushing him deeper inside her body. "It really hurts," she gasped in between uneven breaths, "but it's also the best thing I've ever felt. Just… just keep going. Don't stop for a second, little man."

Luna had to steady the vibrations by wrapping her long, slender legs around her brother, moving her arms towards his shoulders and neck. He wasn't strong enough to lift her, so he fell towards her, digging his face into her neck. He kissed her neck and suckled it, leaving a hickie, and felt Luna's shudder with every thrust. His body began shaking as well, and the two were reduced to a sloppy, wet mess of quivering flesh, hugging and fucking each other. It was as if they had been transported to their own personal world. Every sight was the other's freckled flesh, every smell was the other's pungent musk, every touch was the feeling of his shaft rubbing against her tunnel with such intensity that sparks could have formed.

Their eyes were half-lidded when they met each other again, and without a word, they both nodded and changed their position. Lincoln tore himself out of Luna's cunt, and rubbed his dick with intense speed as he lay himself against the headboard, and Luna positioned herself above his penis. She slid down, filling her body with his meat, and began bouncing on his erection. Her boobs, though "still-growing" (a nice way of saying they were small but not too small), managed to bounce slightly with every rise and fall along Lincoln's length.

When Luna felt a distinct breeze against her spine, she grabbed the blanket that had been thrown to the side and tossed it on the both of them. Now she lay flat on top of him as Lincoln grunted and struggled to force his penis out of her slit and back in again, with only her warmth and wetness as a guide. Under the blanket, the air was dank and hot, but Lincoln and Luna didn't care. If anything, it made it easier for them to hold each other tightly and kiss energetically, with so much enthusiasm Luna began to bite and devour Lincoln's lips.

"I really missed you a lot," he moaned into their kiss, and Luna nodded as she backed up to press her pussy against Lincoln's hard-on.

"I missed you too. It's only been a handful of days, but I still just can't stand to be away from you anymore."

He placed his hands on her chest, rubbing her pert nipples as she raised slightly and planted her palms on his flat stomach. They both groaned with pleasure, and Lincoln asked her "But what do we do? I love being with you, but Dad will never let us be like this. Nor will Mom or Lori or the entirety of Royal Woods."

"We'll figure something out," she reassured gently as she felt him convulse inside her. She chuckled and patted her ass. "I can feel you're close, little dude. Go ahead, let yourself go. Just make sure to fuck me… fuck me… fuck me hard!"

He grit his teeth as he thrust harder and harder into her. He now cried out with pent-up frustration and a need to explode. "Luna, I'm getting closer."

She grabbed him by his hair, and pulled it painfully. "You better not waste a single drop," she growled with a bestial mix of desire and command. At that moment, all thoughts of consequence faded from the teenager's mind, and all he could think about was his intense drive and need for release. His stiffy turned stiffer inside her, and Lincoln could feel a gravitational pull inside his gut and near his balls. He was close, he could tell, and that only made him exert himself more.

"LUNA!" he called out her name in a rough voice, and let himself go. She felt her insides flood with her brother's seed, as strings shot out like a geyser of cum. He doused her red pussy with his white semen, and tore off the blanket that covered them as he did. He took a large gulp of air as Luna got off his cock and crawled to the ground, on her knees with her mouth wide open.

Without even thinking, he spun to her, and his dick blasted more cum onto her face. The salty taste filled her mouth and lingered on her tongue, and the sperm that remained on her face dripped along her naked body like a steep waterfall. Lincoln let out a final groan before collapsing on his side, sweating and panting.

But Luna wasn't done just yet. She reached down towards her cunt, her fingers swimming in the creamy filling, and she began to rub herself. She lay on her back on the ground, her hand frantically itching her burning sex as she howled with bliss. Within seconds, she was cumming, launching a blend of fluids across the floor as she threw her head back on the ground with a rough scream of elation.

And then it was silent, save for the reposeful breaths of the two siblings.

Lincoln rose from the bed to look down at his sister on the floor. She gave him a shaking thumbs-up, before pointing at her beaten pussy. Lincoln gasped with horror. Now that the haze of lust had lifted, his mind was clear. And what he saw clearly horrified him. "Luna… I came inside you… shit, you're going to have a baby now."

"Probably," she shrugged.

"That's it? Why aren't you more worried? Fuck, now everyone will now we were together, and I'll be sent off for good, and…"

"Lincoln, calm down. This is actually a really good thing."

The white haired boy blinked in confusion. "What's the good thing about teen pregnancy?"

"Bro, when you said that no one would ever allow us to be who we are, together, I realized that you were right. We can't keep sneaking out to see each other like two teenagers in a rock comedy. And this... if this does lead to a baby, then... I was thinking..."

Just as it struck Lincoln as to what she was suggesting, Luna let out an unsteady sigh. "I think we should run away together. Pack our bags, change our names, and run away from this town. Run as far as we can, so we can finally be free and together."

"L-Luna..." he stuttered.

The older girl smiled gently and sadly, and she reached up to place the pad of her palm against her brother's cheek. "You know I'm right, bro. We can make it on our own together. We're both smart, talented, and able-bodied workers. I'll miss everyone here, I honestly will, but I miss someone important right now. I miss you. I miss you every night we sleep apart, I miss you every day we spend being watched. Lincoln... what do you think?"

The boy was stunned. He felt trapped in place by the weighty decision Luna had just offered him. The potential roads in his future flashed before his eyes, and he felt breathless when he saw them. The futures he saw were shaky, and they honestly terrified him; in one, he saw himself as a father and husband, warmly hugging his brown haired daughter as his wife looked on. In another, he saw himself as a bitter, vengeful man who tore his and Luna's lives apart. In another, he saw himself back at home, static and unchanging. Every fork in the road would depend on what he would say next.

And maybe it was the heat of the moment. Maybe it was his intense need and love for Luna. Maybe it was his building, fatherly care for a child he was almost certain he had just planted into his sister-lover.

But his answer was not 'no'.

"Are you... are you sure that if we ran away... we'd be free together?"

Luna nodded, but Lincoln was still frightened at the prospect. "But we'd be throwing away everything we have here!"

"Lincoln... what do we even have here anymore?"

His mouth opened and closed, without answer. At that moment, he thought about everything he really had. He thought back to his father glaring at him with looks of disappointment and anger. He thought back to his mother, crying and unable to be in the same room as him. He thought about tossing and turning in the bed in Mr. Grouse's room, wishing he were back in his own house. He thought about the media coverage, the hateful message on the garage, Sam visiting Luna and having her all to herself while he had to sit alone and unloved...

She kissed him on his nose, and pressed her forehead against his. Her nude body rubbed against his sweaty shirt, a perfect representation of what they were now. "All we have now is each other. We have no grudges, no promises, no obligations, no ties... why not start over? Somewhere where no one knows that we're Lincoln and Luna Loud. Where no one knows we're Lincoln and Lulu Loud. Somewhere to start our own family. A family that won't drive us apart, or cast us aside as problem children..."

Her brown eyes pierced his soul. "So can we? Will you let us? Lincoln... what do you want?"

When she asked her altered question, Lincoln had already decided. And when he answered her, he didn't hesitate or pause. He was sure of his answer.

And when she heard his answer, she hugged him tightly, tears spilling from her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

"So how long has it been?"

The quiet air was shattered by the question. With a deep, heaving sigh, Luan set down her cup of coffee on the table. "It should be five years next month," she answered. Her voice carried a hanging spirit of sadness and regret, mixed with hints of acceptance. "Five years since they both disappeared."

"I… I still can't believe it," Sam said, glancing at the ground.

Luan, truthfully, couldn't really believe it either. The last time she had ever spoken to them was all those years ago, when she helped Lincoln and Luna meet each other at a motel. She expected them to talk, and maybe even have sex, but she never could've predicted that they would disappear into thin air.

There was a search, of course, but no trace of them was ever found. And then there was the questions of how Lynn Sr. and Rita had treated their two children, which led to some backlash from the community, but with time, the Loud family finally faded from the public eye. People had really short attention spans when it came to controversies, it seemed.

"I guess I still blame myself," Luan admitted with a shrug. "I mean, I was the one who set them up. And the whole thing before that..."

"Don't blame yourself too hard. We all did our part to chase them away. But you know what? I think me and you at least helped them while they were still here," Sam smiled kindly, patting the brunette's trembling hand.

"Yeah… I just hope wherever they are… they're at least happy."

"Maybe one day they'll get back in contact. I mean, we're not that hard to find. We were born in Royal Woods, we'll die in Royal Woods," Sam cheered with playful bravado, making Luan laugh.

"Dang it, I'm supposed to make you laugh. That's how our relationship works."

"Go ahead. Just make me smile, and I'll declare you the winner," Sam challenged, a Cheshire grin on her face.

"Okay… Um, what do you call a depressed cup of coffee?"

"What?"

"A _depresso._ Ha ha, geddit?"

Sam rolled her eyes, but the edges of her mouth twitched into a smile. "That joke was lame."

"Well, I'd try and brighten your mug with a few jokes, but I have to get going now. So if you need something for your mug, you can try mocha."

"Still not funny," Sam said as Luan stood up from her chair and approached her, planting a kiss on her cheek. "See you tonight?"

"Your place or mine?"

"Your place," Sam responded, a wicked and perverted light in her eyes. "I like the way your bed creaks when we get down to _funny_ business."

"Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean you're going to get sex every night," Luan laughed. That was a lie, though. She was totally planning to make some _really loud music_ with her.

The subject of her siblings' disappearance completely vanished from Luan's thoughts until she got home that evening. She greeted her father with a hug and patted Charles on his head. The poor dog was getting weaker and weaker with each passing day, and Luan worried she would have to take him to the vet sooner or later. She tried to push it out of her mind, and instead focused on the mail that had been dropped off today. "I hope there's something for me," she prayed, digging through until she found a large brown envelope, with her name written on it.

Luan rubbed her chin with curiosity, and took it up to her room. She sat down on her bed, her legs crossed in Indian-style. She tore open the package, and shook the items inside. Three things fell out; a small box, a thin slip of paper, and a photograph that fell face first on her mattress. Luan picked it up, and when she saw the three people in that photo, she gasped with shock.

It was a family of three; a young man, a young woman, and a smiling, cheering child. The woman was blonde and the man's hair was as dark as panther's fur, but there was no mistake… that was Lincoln and Luna, and their toddler daughter by their side.

Her hands shook as she reached for the paper. Her eyes skating along the words written down in gilded cursive, and she took several deep breaths to calm herself enough to actually read the first contact she'd had with her runaway siblings in years.

 _To: Luan. From: Lunes._

 _Guess I did it again, huh? I left you guys behind without a warning, and I didn't keep in contact. People really don't change. Sorry for that. But now that me and Linc and our little bundle of rock and roll are finally raking in some cash, I thought now's a good time to say everything I need. Thank you, Luan. If there's one regret I've had for these past five years, it's not saying goodbye to you in person. You've a wonderful sister, and a wonderful friend. I love you, Luan, and I hope you'll forgive me for everything I put you through._

 _And sadly, I can't let you know where we're at. We're living under new identities, which I got to choose, thankfully, so I named us all after Linkin Park band mates. We're Brad, Joe and Roberta now. Roberta's our daughter, by the way. Lincoln's always telling her stories about us growing up, and she really likes hearing stories about you heh. She doesn't know about… 'us' yet. We're hoping we never have to tell her, but if we do, I just hope she doesn't hate us too much._

 _To cap this all off… Luan, I know things have sucked between us in the past, but I forgive you for everything, and I hope you'll forgive me. Over the years, we've grown to miss Leni, Lynn, Sam and even old Grouse, but you're the one we've missed the most. When I was still living at home, I was working on a song to show you how much I care. I work better with lyrics than with sentences, so… I think it can tell you how much I love you better than I can._

When she finished reading Luna's letter, Luan picked up the small box, and realized it was a tape player. She gave a sad grin. "Oh Luna, you always loved your retro..."

When she finally found a player, she popped it in, plugged in her earphones, and closed her eyes as she began to listen to Luna sing directly into her ears.

She had never heard a more beautiful song in her life.

* * *

 **I almost don't want to write an afterword. I would much prefer to have the story end with Luan's pain being washed away as she listens to the lyrical enchantment that is Luna's last song. But I have things that need to be said. Of course, if you want, feel free to skip past this and go to the review box and shout at me for leaving such long author's notes (they honestly serve nothing except my own egotism).**

 **This story started out as something… almost silly. A stray comment I made on how much I thought Luna, in her Lulu outfit, looked cute, which led to someone asking if I would write a Lulucoln (because that's what my friends think of me. I… guess I can't blame them). But the thought stayed in my head, and as I was working on an alternate ending for the episode itself, the two merged together.**

 **Now cut to a surprising amount of words later, and I think I made something a bit more complex and interesting. Not something as complicated as a "character examination", but something that took a glance at several concepts that I wanted to look at; Loudcest, Samcoln, bisexuality, the media, resentment, hurt, Luna herself as a character… maybe I didn't dive deep enough, but I think I gave it a fair shot.**

 **Now that the story is over, everything turns to you, dear reader… if you have any criticism, then I would love to hear it. Any response at all is more than welcome. And of course, thank you to everyone who has reviewed up to this point. You have no idea how much you guys helped me with... everything, I guess.**

 **Now that all that's out of the way, perhaps you want more reading material. If you're waiting for something from me, I have a few one-shots I plan to upload by the end of the month, as well as get back to a story I've left hanging for a while. Sadly, none of them are Luna/Lulu stories, but if you need another one of those, I would suggest _Once In a Blue Moon_ by the The Siege Perilous. He's a newcomer to the writing game, and he's written a fair number of good pieces, including the one I mentioned. **

_**I'm sure he'd love me promoting him right now UwU**_

 **And with that, I bid you adieu. Have a good** **day, and I hope to see you again soon.**


End file.
